Duck
by Oddery
Summary: Kagome is put under a curse by someone she trusted. Can Inuyasha save her in time? And will he be willing to save her once he realizes what will happen to Kagome if he saves her? IK Chp. 13 & 14 UP! Hallelujah! COMPLETE
1. What Now?

Duck

_This is my first fan fiction, so bear with me here._

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Inuyasha.

_Now, I assure you that I am no novice at writing. I am well known amongst my friends for my humorous comparisons and many very serious poems. But enough about me, on with the fiction…_

**(?)&(?)**

**Chapter One**: _What Now?_

**Kagome's Point Of View**

It was my eighteenth birthday and Hojo had taken me out.

We'd seen the most boring movie possible and then gone out for dinner. It was clear to me that he was nervous: his hands were sweaty (even now, as he grasped my left hand and walked me home), his face was flushed, and he tended to stutter whenever I asked him a question. Somehow, I really couldn't see myself with this guy in ten years. I knew he meant well and everything, but I really don't like him like that. He'll be some other girl's devoted, loving husband sometime later.

Though boring was one of Hojo's many traits, he did have some redeeming qualities: good looks and kindness. Not to mention he cared for my health - even though half the time I wasn't even sick. And he was really gentle with me…

Then Inuyasha had come to mind. I sighed. I was doing that a lot lately. I'd been here for almost a month and he still hadn't come for me. I knew it wasn't his responsibility, but it was kind of typical of him to come here and say, _"Hey wench! It's time to leave! You've been here long enough."_ In a way, it was kind of our own little tradition.

_He's probably off with Kikyou,_ I thought bitterly, _but I suppose he wouldn't want me there anyway. The jewels' completed. And plus, Naraku is dead; I don't really have a purpose there. I really shouldn't have been there in the first place. I guess now I should just stay here and not go back…_

_But that's no way to handle it, Kagome,_ I thought, _you should at least say goodbye._ I nodded to myself as I walked along with Hojo.

But, as deep in thought as I was, I hadn't even noticed that we were on my porch… and I also didn't notice that I had almost run into my house, had Hojo not stopped me.

"Kagome, you really need to be more careful. With glaucoma, you could run into the middle of traffic!" He admonished.

I sighed again. Glaucoma? Is that what I had these days?

"Sorry," I said sheepishly, forcing a shy giggle just for the heck of it, "I really should have been paying more attention."

"No need," Hojo replied. He quickly smiled and stared at me expectantly. His eyes were soft and brown, but not quite the gaze I wished to be meeting right now. I kept thinking of Inuyasha.

_Now what does he want?_

And then Hojo kissed me. It wasn't bad, but there was no real passion in it. I couldn't tell what he was feeling. His lips tasted bland and foreign, not what I had expected at all. To be fair, it was probably one of the more _exciting_ things on this date.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. _Better_, I thought, putting my arms around his neck. Then he pulled away quickly. Typical. Everything in my life had to be complicated; nothing could ever be simple for me, could it? If I'm fated to be here, then why can't I muster up the feelings of love and passion for the man holding me in his arms right now?

As I parted and reopened my eyes, expecting to see Hojo, I saw amber eyes and white hair instead. My heart pounded, and the familiar out-of-breath trembling feeling arose in me as my mind tricked me. _Inuyasha?_ My mind wandered deliriously for a moment that seemed to last for days; I pictured Inuyasha standing with his back to the well, his arms folded and watching the sun sink beneath the horizon. I shivered. Just the mental image of his back and white hair nearly made me swoon.

My daydream and vision cleared away and Hojo was left there standing with a weird, dreamy look on his face. Did he really think _that_ kiss was _that_ good?

"Happy birthday, Kagome," he said. And he left, without giving me a second glance.

**(?)&(?)**

**Inuyasha's Point Of View**

I was angry this evening, and it always has to do with Kagome: is she alright, does she need me, how is she, when is she coming back, why is it taking so long for her to come back, should I go to her time and check on her, will she bring me Ramen, did something happen to her, and does she miss me? My mind is always on her, and I'm exhausted. I can't be away from her. Her time is so dangerous! I miss her.

I'm frustrated about Kikyou, too.

Kikyou went to Hell alone a few days ago. I told her to go by herself; after I'd thought it over in my head, I didn't owe Kikyou anything after all that she'd done to our group – Kagome mainly. She didn't help us with the defeat of Naraku, she stole our jewel shards, she tried to get rid of Kagome on many occasions, and I also just realized that I'm not in love with her. It's possible that I loved her or cared about her enough to protect her, but I don't think - I don't think she's the one for me.

I sighed; I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. My head rested against the tree I was sitting in. The tree I'd been pinned to for fifty years, the same tree that Kagome had freed me from, _the same tree_ that I'd been_ sat_ out of so many times.

I cringed, but then I smiled. Thoughts of Kagome always made me smile. Well, nowadays, anyway. I missed her, Gods, did I miss her.

I breathed in. Her scent wasn't there anymore.

I whined, I couldn't smell her anymore, hell, I couldn't even _remember_ what she smelled like anymore.

I missed it. I needed it.

I needed her. I missed her.

Come back, Kagome…

**(?)&(?)**

**Kagome's Point of View**

"Bye mom! I going!" I yelled as I pounded down the stairs, heading out the door.

"Okay, hun! I packed some extra Ramen for Inuyasha!" She yelled back.

"Thanks!" I ran into the well house, excited to see my friends.

The familiar swooping sensation went though me as I passed between times. I loved the feeling. It could be my last trip here, so I'd better make is memorable.

When I opened my eyes, I heard some familiar voices. Those of which belonged to Inuyasha and Shippo.

"I _know_ I smell Kagome! Don't be so mean!" I head Shippo yell.

"Keh, you're just imagining things! Kagome's probably-"

I cut him off, "Kagome's probably what?"

They both peered over the lip of the well. Shippo was the first to speak, "Kagome! I'm so glad you're back!"

"Me too! I missed you guys so much!" I yelled back smiling. I turned my head toward Inuyasha's face, "How about getting me out of here, eh?"

"Keh," was my reply.

I knew he missed me, I could see it from the dumbfounded face he made when he first saw me. I also saw a flicker of a smile on his face.

I'd missed everybody, Miroku, Sango, everyone. But Inuyasha, he I missed the most. I still love him so much.

Inuyasha landed soft and graceful in the well with me. He took my backpack by its straps and looped it into his arms. He lifted the heavy, hideous yellow _thing_ with ease. He moved to pick me up, his right arm going underneath my thighs and his left arm wrapping around my waist. My yellow backpack swung underneath me.

There was a pause when he picked me up, a pause where we looked at each other. I could tell he was breathing hard, from all the weight he was carrying or from carrying me so close to him, I wasn't sure. I could feel my breath, too, and I put my arms on his shoulders. His face flushed. I swallowed hard.

And then, all too sudden, his legs bent and we were on the grass above the well in a second. Shippo looked at me excitedly, jumping around (causing several of his fox magic tricks to come out of his pockets in the process; he paused to pick them up).

Inuyasha set me down, his hands lingered on my arms though, and my hands stayed on his shoulders. I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and stepped back from him.

"T-Thank-you," I said shyly.

He folded his arms and looked away from me, his face still flushed, "Keh, whatever."

I paused to pick up my things. My head was shaking and I was laughing slightly at his sudden mood swing. I heard him take a long sniff and growl lowly. The pausing obviously angered him, "Hurry up, will ya? C'mon Kagome!"

"I'm coming," I said, annoyed, "have a little patience, will you?"

**(?)&(?)**

**Inuyasha's Point of View**

I could smell another man on her, and it disgusted me. The pit of my stomach boiled with anger. How dare another man put his lips – let alone hands - on Kagome? I could smell their saliva mixed together; I could just picture that moment…

The mere thought of it made me want to vomit.

The thought of kissing brought me back to Kaguya's castle. If it hadn't been for Kagome; Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kagome would have died.

I fought like hell trying to defeat my demon side. I couldn't though. I wasn't strong enough. But Kagome told me that I was strong enough already, that I could defeat any demon. _Any demon except for myself, _I thought bitterly. Keh, figures. She's always on the positive side. Gets on my nerves sometimes, and yet it seems to cheer me up, too. If that makes any sense I mean.

But Kagome's kiss brought me the strength I needed, her words, _"I love you as a half demon!"_ are what I needed. Having Kagome around gave me a purpose. And that purpose was to protect her, and I'll risk my life for her now. But her words… she might regret them now. What if she does? What if she changed her mind? What if I disgust her now? It's possible, me being a half demon and all.

I suddenly felt a strange, yet familiar scratching of my ears. Kagome.

I resisted the urge to moan. I resisted the shiver that threatened to show itself. But I couldn't resist the feeling of contentment that ran through me as Kagome gently stroked my ears.

"Hey! Cut that out!" I said angrily, even though I desperately wished her to continue.

"Aw, c'mon, Inuyasha! Just two minutes? Please?" she begged.

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Inuyasssshhhhaaaaa…"

_Oh boy,_ I thought. I gulped.

"_SIT!_" she bellowed.

I plummeted to the ground and let out a string of curses. "_THAT WAS HARDLY NECESSARY!_" I yelled after her as she stomped away.

She yelled back, "_I EXPECT TO BE TREATED WITH A BIT OF RESPECT WHEN I COME BACK!_"

Yep. Everything's back to normal.

**(?)&(?)**

**Kagome's Point of View**

After I calmed down, talked with Shippo and met up with Miroku and Sango (who was pregnant with her first child now. Seven months along). I thought about my earlier argument.

I felt terrible.

I mean, they _were_ his ears. I just can't help but think they're cute, and I just have to touch them. I was going to apologize to him after dinner.

During supper, (which Inuyasha didn't show up for), I kept thinking about what I had done. I'd acted so childish, I was a woman now. I'm not that innocent, goody-goody, middle school girl anymore. I was a long and lean high school grad. I had to be more mature. And whining because I didn't get my way wasn't going to get me anywhere.

The more I thought about what I'd done, the worse I felt. It's amazing how such a little mistake can make such an impact on you. It's somewhat ironic.

But then again, everything about me is ironic, more or less a lie, if you think about it. People are thinking that I'm just a regular school girl, getting ready to go into a university, when, in truth, I'm working part-time as a priestess for a village in the Feudal Era.

Indeed, ironic.

**(?)&(?)**

**Inuyasha's Point of View **

Wench! Thinking she can just _sit_ me whenever she wants to! She doesn't even know what I've _been _through these past few weeks! They're my ears! Even though I may secretly like it, that's not the point! She should do it in private… when we're alone… They're _**MY**_ ears!

It's probably suppertime now. I wasn't going, even though I really was hungry. Cooking… _Kagome's_ cooking. Gods, how I loved it. The way she stared to cook when she turned sixteen. I couldn't get enough of it! So _delicious_… I licked my lips, thinking about all the amazing meals she made for the whole group. She gave me the largest servings and always made sure there was some left over in case I got hungry again. I smiled, that was Kagome for you.

I still eat a lot of Ramen, though. And she knew that. She always brought some extra Ramen for me. Ah, Ramen, one of the many mysteries of Kagome's time.

Like that male she kissed. "What does she see in him?" I thought out loud, "He's weak. I can even _smell_ it on him."

I sighed and stared at the lake before me. It was in a clearing in the forest. There was a small lake that was shrouded by trees, and there was a small dock that let you walk out and stick your feet in the water. I built it. This was my favorite clearing in the whole forest; I've actually thought about building a hut or something here. It'd be beautiful… I think Kagome would like it here, too. Maybe I should make a home for her as well.

I heard a rustling in the bushes. I readied myself. But then I smelt it - lavender and mint.

Kagome. Again.

"There you are," she said, pulling a leaf out of her hair, "I was worried." She then gave a weary smile, "I - I saved you some Ramen - beef, your favorite."

"Thanks." I said flatly. She sighed, handing me a pair of chopsticks.

She took a deep breath, "Listen, I'm sorry about the whole _ordeal_ today. What with your ears and all. _And_ the s-i-t word. It wasn't right for me to do that, and you didn't deserve it. I acted childish and immature. I'm sorry, Inuyasha."

I was stunned. A few weeks in her time had really given her some self-awareness. I nodded, swallowing my noodles, "Thank you, Kagome. I forgive you."

She smiled and relaxed. She sat next to me and said, "And I know they're your ears. It's just… they're cute."

I became irritated, "They are _not _cute."

She laughed. Gods, how I loved her laugh; I loved the way she wrinkled her nose whenever she did it. _She_ was the one that was cute. "One of these days," she said, "you'll see what I mean."

She looked toward the lake, "This place is beautiful. That lake looks amazing in the moonlight," she paused, then changed the subject, "We've come a long way, haven't we?"

I understood what she meant, "Yep." I thought for a moment, "We still haven't stopped arguing though."

She laughed again, "No, I guess not."

_'But we have our moments.'_ I thought to myself happily. I drained the rest of my noodles and sat them next to me.

She suddenly turned to me. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Close your eyes."

I sat back on my elbows, looking at her suspiciously, "What for?"

"It's a surprise."

I rolled my eyes, but I closed them. I felt her crawl closer to me and put her hands behind my neck. Heat rose to my cheeks as I felt her lips close to my neck. She lifted something over my head and kissed my cheek. I became even redder.

"Okay, you can open them," she said cheerfully. The first thing I saw was her smile, and then my eyes dropped to her hand. My rosary was in her hand. I looked at her with disbelief.

She giggled, "Told you it was a surprise."

"Well, you sure did a good job of it," I said. "Why?"

She looked at me, surprised, "Uh, well, let's see. You defeated Naraku, completed the jewel, and saved millions of lives along the way. Don't you think you deserve a little something?" she twirled the rosary around her finger, "Why not your freedom?"

I could think of something else that Kagome could've given me, but I suppose she wasn't thinking as perversely as I was.

"What are you going to do now, since you can't _'sit'_ me anymore?" I asked.

"Well, you know, I could rub your ears in front of everyone," she said, clearly joking.

I feigned anger, "You wouldn't_ dare_."

"Oh, I would dare." She said darkly.

"Oh, no you won't!" I said tackling her. I pinned her down to the ground, she laughed. I stared at her, blushed and then climbed off of her. Why did I do that? What had come over me?

She interrupted my thoughts by tackling _me _now. "That was pathetic," she said. She thought for a moment, "How about, if you pin me enough times to where I'm exhausted, I won't scratch your ears in front of everyone. However, if I manage to subdue you completely, that _will_ be a punishment."

I glared competitively, "You're on."

**-(Five Minutes Later)-**

She was _obviously_ tired. She was panting hard, trying to get out from underneath me. Which she managed to do for the third time, out of the hundreds of times I'd pinned her.

"Ha, pinned ya _again_!" She said throwing up her hands in triumph.

I was embarrassed by the fact she was on top of me, but I was also using it for the plan that I had brewing: "Er… Kagome…" I said, trying to point out how we were positioned.

She blushed, "Oh, sorry." She got off me.

I win! I tackled her, and I knew that was the final one, by the tired look on her face. I said, "Therefore, scratching my ears will not be a punishment."

She huffed, "Fine, fine. You're no fun."

"And you're a sore loser." I said getting off her.

I lay down in the grass and closed my eyes. Kagome came over and began to rub my ears.

"Hey," I said weakly. I was too tired all of a sudden to protest much more than that. I looked up into those beautiful brown eyes that I'd fallen in love with. They twinkled with affection and humor as she looked down at me. I wanted so badly to sit up and kiss her, and watch those brown eyes fill with all the emotions I experienced whenever I was with her, but I couldn't muster up the courage.

"Oh, I know you like it, Inuyasha. Come clean about it already." She put my head in her lap and continued the heavenly rubbing.

I soon fell asleep.

**(?)&(?)**

**(Kagome's Point of View)**

I massaged his ears for a while after he fell asleep. I stopped and put my hands on his face. His head lay in my lap as I cupped his cheeks. My thumbs traced his thick eyebrows, his nose, his eyelids, and finally, his lips. A small moan sounded from him as I did so. I blushed.

The temptation to kiss him was almost unbearable. But I resisted, not wanting rejection from him.

I thought back to Kaguya's castle. I'd never been so scared in my entire life. I didn't know what I would do without Inuyasha. It was so scary; I thought I'd lose him. And I remember thinking that if he was going to leave me forever, then I was going to give him what was rightfully his…

My first kiss.

I knew it wasn't perfect, nor was it the best kiss that ever was, but in the end I realized that it just felt so right. His lips felt _nothing_ like Hojo's: they were soft and gentle, and they tasted wonderful. It was nothing like I'd imagined. It was much, much more than that.

It didn't matter how scared or sad I was that he was going to leave me: I loved him. I _loved_ him. More than anything.

But now I'm not sure where things are going to go. I know that he's my friend and all, but I want more if I'm going to keep coming here. But I don't even know if _he_ wants more. Perhaps I'm just a foolish school girl with a child-like crush. But that wouldn't make sense with all the dreams I've had (and am still sort of having) about him.

I blushed.

They weren't like, _dirty_, or anything. Well, there have been a few of _those-_type dreams recently, but those are normal. My other dreams I've had of him were… happy. It was mainly what I'd pictured my first kiss with Inuyasha to be like, or what our children would look like… what our married lives would be like.

But I guess that won't be happening anytime soon, with our indecisiveness and all. My mom once told me how she had gotten dad. She said she'd acted like she wasn't interested, even though she'd been in love with him for as long as she'd known him. So I started doing that.

I sighed and gently laid Inuyasha's head on the ground and I lay down next to him. Turning on my side, I watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful right there. My eyes softened and I reached out to touch him. My fingers brush the side of his cheek and I hear him sigh contentedly. Taking a risk, I leaned forward and touched my lips to his cheek. His skin was warm and soft. His hair tickled my face. I pulled away, whispering "Goodnight, Inuyasha" before moving back over to my side and falling asleep.

Once again, I began to dream about what it would be like to kiss Inuyasha, without the worry of his demon side attacking me.

I woke up the next morning to unfamiliar warmth next to me. It took me a minute to realize that it was Inuyasha. Not only was he next to me, but had me in his arms. I blushed. I wiggled a moment so that I could face him, he growled a little, and when I settled he smiled in his sleep. He really is adorable. I slept some more.

**(?)&(?)**

**Inuyasha's Point of View**

I growled a bit when I felt Kagome move, then I realized that I was holding her. I bit my lip, not sure what to do. I didn't want to wake her, but I didn't want her to slap me when she woke up. She snuggled into me. My heart raced. Her scent wafted up into my nose; I could smell pleasure all over her. I shivered. She made an _mm-ing_ noise and her arms went around my waist, pulling me even closer to her. I panicked even more when she buried her face in my chest. _Oh, God…_ It felt so good to be close to her like this.

Unable to resist the urge any longer, I plunged my face into her hair, smelling her scent. My eyes opened lazily as my nose drank it in. _Gods above,_ I thought.

She moved again, and that made her move away from my face. I didn't like that.

"Grrr-_uf_!" I growled softly.

She giggled, waking from her slumber.

I lifted an eyebrow, "And what, may I ask, is so _funny_?"

"That noise you just made," she said.

"What_ noise_?"

"Nevermind," she laughed slightly. But then her face turned sad.

I frowned, "What's the matter?"

"I'm going to have to leave soon," she said unhappily.

"_What_? Kagome, you just got back. Shippos' gonna-"

She interrupted me, "Inuyasha, look, the jewels' completed, Narakus' gone. What more purpose do I serve?" she said.

I glared, "You have no idea, do you? You mean so much to everybody. Look at Sango and Miroku. They're like your brother and sister. Shippo, he's practically your _son_. And me, Kagome. You have no idea how much you mean to me." I swallowed hard at the lump in my throat, "I- I _need_ you here. It isn't fair if you leave all of us."

I could smell her tears. I was worried now, had I made her mad?

She spoke, "I-Inuyasha," she swallowed, "I didn't know you cared that much… Kikyo…"

"Kikyo is dead, Kagome. She never was and never will be." I said. "She's done nothing but hurt you, me, and the others. I can't love someone that tries to hurt everyone I'm close to. Especially you."

By this time, we were both sitting up. Kagome was letting her tears fall freely now. Before I could respond, she hugged me, crying and pouring her heart out to me, "I-I didn't _w-want_ to say goodbye! I-I couldn't _bear_ it!"

"I-I know. I couldn't either… I-I couldn't either." I started to feel tears myself. It surprised me, since I'd never been this open with her before. I really needed to say that though. I sighed and hugged her tightly.

"Kagome, uh… Would you want to live here? I mean, you could visit your family for a few days each month, but would you want to _live here_?" _With me…_

She looked up at me, with her tear streaked face. I wiped them off as she responded, "You'd want me to live here? With you? And everybody else?"

I frowned, "That is, if you want to."

She smiled, "Of course!" She paused, "Where will I live?"

It was my turn to smile, "I'll take care of that." She lifted an eyebrow, but said nothing else.

My stomach growled, Kagome laughed, "Let's go and eat breakfast." She winked and I helped her up. She offered her hand to me, I blushed. Gods I'm going soft. It was ironic how I could unleash the Backlash Wave on hundreds of demons from a far and yet I can't reach ten inches to grasp a woman's hand.

I took it shyly anyway and we walked on the path toward the village. To my home… to our home.

**(?)&(?) End Chapter One (?)&(?)**

_Please review!_

_I love y'all!_

_Oddery_


	2. Grown Closer Torn Apart PART I

Hello again! It's been forever since I've updated, huh? I apologize. I couldn't figure out what to write next, and how to add the next chapter… Yeah, pretty stupid.

Anyway, I want to thank the -er- two people that reviewed…. Thanks! It's quality, not quantity.

In this chapter, I promise that there will be a bit more to the story line, so I hope you're not too disappointed.

On Gaia, I did get a few complaints on the POV switching. Yeah, I know that's annoying. So, in this chapter, it's only going to do it twice. Hopefully, I can keep it that way. LoL…

Anyway,

DISCLAIMER: What do you think? I don't own shit.

Chapter Two: Grown Closer, Torn Apart

**(Kagome's Point Of View)**

The sun shone brightly as I collected herbs for Kaede. The old woman had grown so old in the past few years that she was unable to walk around as well. Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and I had prepared ourselves for her death, which we feared would come soon. Kaede must have known this also, because she had gotten me a new mentor, Aki.

In the weeks that I had trained with her, my powers had not only increased, but my senses had, too. It was fascinating what I had learned from her.

She was a stern and harsh teacher, but she taught me well. There was a stoic beauty about her. Her eyes always seemed focused on something and yet they seemed empty. Her skin was almost a sickly pale, but she was beautiful nonetheless. Her voice was gentle at all times; probably a requirement for a priestess, I guessed, to calm the nerves of the sick.

When she was angry with me, which she rarely was, her eyes were the scariest. I couldn't stop staring at them. They were indescribable. One thing was for sure:

They scared the hell out of me.

I sighed and looked up to the sun. God, it was so hot today. I wiped the sweat off of my brow. I wished I had brought my backpack out here. I looked down at the basket I was gathering the herbs in. It wasn't even half full yet. I sighed yet again. I was thirsty and cranky and I didn't want to get -er- _stared_ at by Aki. I closed my eyes and listened to the forest.

The trees moving in the gently moving wind. The birds chirping happily. The steady beat of my heart.

_Thump… Thump… Thump…_

Everything was still, silent, and perfect.

Until I heard someone else's heartbeat, going rather rapidly.

_THUMP THUMP THUMP_

"Hey." Said a voice.

I nearly jumped out of my skin. I turned around quickly. It was Inuyasha. I stared at him angrily, "God! Don't do that!"

His ears slumped, but then he matched my angry stare, "Jeez, don't get so touchy. I was just coming by to give you some water." He showed me the ice cold bottle of water he held in his hands. I stared at it thoughtfully and I looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." There was a slight blush on his face, or maybe that was the heat. Either way, he looked adorable. I mentally laughed at that thought. Inuyasha, adorable. There two words in a sentence that I never thought I'd use.

"Feh. No problem. It's not like I saved your life or anything." He said, folding his arms after I'd taken the bottle and had a sip of the water.

"Actually," I said after I swallowed a big gulp, "Technically you did. Dehydration can kill people. Maybe not right away, but eventually your throat dries out and you die."

He stared at me stupidly. Then his gaze switched to the herbs I'd collected, a smirk showed on his face, "Need some help?"

I sighed dramatically and hugged him, "Ugh! Yes, please! I'm not getting anything done! If I come back with this, Aki's going to have a fit!"

He smiled, "Damn heat."

"Ugh, I know!" I said looking at him. In the past weeks, Inuyasha had become closer than we ever were before. We talked more and did more things together. In fact, Aki and I had had a few discussions about Inuyasha. I told her about things that we'd talked about and some funny memories. Of course, I wouldn't know if she thought those stories were funny or not: she never laughed. Ever.

"So, what kind are we looking for here?" He said staring at the small patches around us.

"These." I said holding up a sprig of some odd herb that I couldn't remember the name of. He nodded and began inspecting the patches.

I smiled to myself. I liked not having something to chase after; just relaxing like this was really good for Inuyasha and I. No more stress, no more kidnappings, and no more pain.

No more Kikyou…

A giddy thought passed through my mind. I didn't have to share Inuyasha anymore, he was all to myself. But then, another emotion came over me: guilt. It was selfish of me to think that way. I mean, Inuyasha and Kikyou _were, _at some point in love, but then they were torn apart. Thinking that the other had betrayed them.

I sighed. I didn't know much about Kikyou, but I knew that once she had been a very powerful priestess; I wondered if I would ever be as good as her in the long run. To be honest, I highly doubted it. But strangely enough, it didn't upset me…well, all that much, anyway.

My thoughts were interrupted by Inuyasha," Hey, Kagome! Over here!"

I looked over at him he was maybe twenty, thirty yards away. I picked up the basket and began to walk toward him. There was a smile on his face as he pointed to the herbs beneath him, "Quite a large patch, huh?"

I gave him a tired smile, "Thanks."

He returned the smile, "No problem." He helped me kneel down so I could pick the herbs, and he soon followed. "Who are these for anyway?" He asked.

"Well, since Aki wants me to learn how to heal and things like that, she wanted me to pick these herbs," I said holding them up once again," for Kaede."

Inuyasha looked at me seriously, "She's not looking so good, is she?" He said, his voice matching his expression.

I paused and looked over at him with a sad expression on my face, "No," I said, "No she's not."

"Have you told Shippo? About how she might die, I mean."

"No." I said, my voice slightly cracking from the tears that I was trying to fight back. I swallowed the large lump in my throat. Inuyasha must have sensed this, because his arms wrapped around me and he nuzzled my hair.

"Please don't cry, Kagome. You know I hate it when you cry." He cooed. I tried so hard not to, I really did, but the tears came so freely. I didn't say anything, I just let them fall. My body was shaking slightly, as my sobs came more and more heavily.

"Inuyasha…" I whispered, "I'm so scared for h-her. S-she's helped-" Inuyasha interrupted me.

"Kagome, she's just getting to that age where she can't get around as well. At least she's not dying of a disease that's killing her, it's just old age. She's lived a long, hard life and I know she's done more than I can think of for all of us. But to rob her of her final resting would be the worst thing we could do for her." He said, running his fingers through my hair. God, his voice was so soft, so comforting. I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." I looked at the herbs, why was I collecting them anyway? I suppose I should just get the rest of the patch and then go back. I'll explain what Inuyasha said to me, to Aki.

"Kagome," He said, softly. He kissed the top of my head and let go of me. He smiled, "We have to get to work."

I dried my tears and said, "Yeah."

We collected the herbs in silence for a while, until Inuyasha broke the silence, "Kagome, um… y-you don't regret coming here, do you?"

I was surprised, "Why do you say that?"

He sighed, "It's just… with all of the danger and the kidnappings, I figured that, you'd just want to have your normal life back."

I looked at him, "Well, a small part of me does." His ears drooped and I continued, "But I don't regret anything. With the things I've seen? No way could I regret it. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't. I mean, it's like you said, Shippo is like a son to me; and Miroku and Sango are like my brother and sister."

By this time Inuyasha's ears had perked up, "And me?"

I smiled, "You have no idea of how special you are to me." I borrowed his words, looking at him straight in the eye.

He gave me a sly smile, "How special?"

I scooted up to him, to where our faces were only a centimeter apart, "Inuyasha?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"We have _got_ to get to work."

On our way back to the village Inuyasha and I were silent. I found myself wondering about him. Where had he lived before he was pinned to that tree? What did he do? Did he work somewhere? What had happened and why did he leave his mother?

I stared at him. His face was set on the path ahead of him and he had a look of concentration on his face, like he was thinking hard about something. I then wondered what he was thinking so hard about. He looked at me suddenly, and I looked away. I could feel his eyes on me as we walked.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said, quickly. He knew all too well that I was lying.

"No, something must be on your mind. You were staring at me so intently." I blushed. "Now don't get all embarrassed about it. It's not my fault I'm so good looking." He said, arrogantly.

I playfully punched him in the arm, "I was just thinking…" My voice trailed off.

He lifted an eyebrow, "Yeah?"

"Well, I was wondering where you lived and what you did before you were pinned to that tree."

"Ah. Well, I don't usually talk about that. Not too many good memories for me." He said simply.

I shrugged, "I was just curious. It's just, I feel like I don't know that much about you. Like, I don't know where you're from, or what you did, or anything like that."

"Okay, I'll answer one question. That's it; because if I don't, you'll be pressing me all day about it." He said. He looked over at me, waiting.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine. Where did you live before you met Kikyou?"

He thought for a moment, "Well, to be honest with you Kagome, I didn't really have a home."

"What? You mean you were like a beggar on the streets?" I asked, surprised.

"No! Of course not, I'm half _demon_. What I did was I slept in trees and caves mostly and I'd pilfer things from villages when I needed them." He said folding his arms and shrugging.

"You mean like a bandit?" I asked, smiling arrogantly.

"Bandit is such a strong term. I took things because I _needed_ them, not because I wanted them."

"So, basically, you were a handsome beast that liked to steal things from villages when he needed them?" I felt like I wanted to die. 'Handsome beast'? Where the hell did that come from?

"Handsome beast, eh?" He said. He looked down at my blushing face, "Yeah, I can live with that." He laughed a little when he said this. God, what on earth!

We had arrived at the village. Everything looked the same as I'd left it. I smiled and looked up and Inuyasha. He looked down at me, a strange look in his eye. I held his gaze for a few moments, but then I dropped it and looked down at the basket in my arms.

His hands wrapped around it and he took it from me and set it on the ground. He took his right hand and put it under my chin, making me look upwards at him. His amber gaze filled with some emotion that was impossible for me to identify, but I was sure my eyes were filled with that same emotion and I knew he saw felt it, too. His other arm wrapped around my waist, and he pulled me toward him. Our faces closer…

Closer…

_Closer…_

"Kagome." Said a harsh, yet silent voice behind me.

Inuyasha and I sprang from each other, blushing furiously. I looked over to the source of the voice.

It was Aki.

"Do you have the herbs, Kagome?" She said.

"Uh, yes! Yes, they're right here! Inuyasha and I were just-"

"Yours and Inuyasha's personal life is none of my concern. However, what you do on my time, is strictly _my time_. But if you two were doing something in the forest," If it was even scientifically possible, we blushed even more, "that was on _my time_, you should know that Kaede's health, rests in your hands." She said this rather harshly, giving her infamous stare. She changed the topic, "Kagome, gather your herbs and come with me."

I nodded and picked up the basket.

I was going to say good bye to Inuyasha…

But he wasn't there.

I sighed and followed Aki into her hut. It was a small place, but not too small, if you get what I'm saying. There was a pit towards the back wall for fires; something seemed to be cooking in it. It didn't smell too good. To the left end of the room, was Aki's bed, though I doubt she ever slept. The bed was so neatly made and clean, it looked as if someone hadn't slept in it for days.

The rest of the hut was filled with books and potions and all sorts of things you'd think a person like Aki would have. I found it odd that a person with so many possessions could keep their place so neatly kempt and not cluttered.

I sat on one side of the fire pit and Aki followed suit by sitting on the opposite side. She looked at me, "You wish to tell me something."

I nodded, "Um… Today… Inuyasha and I were talking about Kaede. About how she was dying of old age and not some disease and-"

"You wish not to treat her with the herbs, because you feel that it wouldn't be doing her a favor to prolong her death."

"Uh, yes." I said, scratching the back of my neck, waiting for her response.

Aki gave a small smile, "I was hoping you'd say that." I looked at her, confused. She continued, "You see, I spoke with Kaede today and she says she fears her death may come sooner than she thinks. But she said she was ready for death to consume her and then she could finally be at peace.

"She will be calling a meeting with you all: Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, you and myself. She will be giving all of you a piece of her wisdom separately. And she wishes that her body be cremated and buried beneath the God Tree." She explained.

"Why there?" I asked.

"She says that's when she last remembers her sister and that she wants to be buried in that memory." She said.

I nodded, solemnly. When I looked up at Aki, I saw a cup in her hand; no doubt that it was filled with the liquid that was boiling, "For your purifying abilities. I think you're ready for this now."

I took the cup, "What is it?"

"It's a potion that will strengthen your powers. When the potion begins to set in, you'll feel a little woozy and pass out." I must have looked worried because she said, "It's just too much for your body to take at the moment, while you're unconscious, your body will be building strength. That's all."

I took a sip. You know, for such a disgusting smelling liquid, it was actually pretty good. Sweet, but a little bitter. A little like when you put cream and sugar in coffee. I drained the entire cup. Aki took it from me and said, "You are dismissed."

I bowed and thanked her and walked out of the hut. As I was walking, I remembered this afternoon. I smiled, 'Inuyasha… almost kissed me.' I closed my eyes and began to remember what it felt like to be in his arms, the way his voice sounded when he said my name, how he laughed at me when I said something embarrassing-

"Handsome beast, eh?" Inuyasha's voice sounded somewhere in front of me. I put on a sly smile, I was going to play with him a little.

"Catch me if you can!" I said running as fast as I could into the forest, dodging trees and bushes. I could hear him behind me and above me. I didn't know where he was going to land, well, that is, until he landed in front of me and pushed me up against a tree.

"Man," He panted, "You're pretty fast." He caught his breath and stared at me. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. We both smiled. Our faces were just an inch apart. Gods, how I wanted to kiss him…

But apparently he wasn't thinking what I was thinking. He scooped me up and sat me in a tree in his lap.

He looked down at my flushed face, "Look at the stars, Kagome." I looked and I gasped at the sight. I could see the whole forest and the moon and the stars. A hand covered my mouth.

"Inuyasha." I whispered. He looked down at me and removed my hand. He put both hands on the either side of my face. I closed my eyes as he slowly kissed my forehead, both of my cheeks, and then my throat.

"Sleep now." He said.

And I was more than willing to.

The next morning, I found myself highly uncomfortable. I shifted slightly; there was a growl behind me. I gasped.

Inuyasha.

I turned so I could see him. His eyes were closed dreamily, his face glowed angelically in the morning sun. A small smile on his face, as if he were dreaming of something happy. A bit of his fangs were sticking out of his mouth. I smiled at him, my attention turned to his ears. My eyes narrowed mischievously.

I scratched them gently at the base, working my way up to the tips of them. He let out a small moan. I blushed, but I didn't stop.

"Kagome," He said, groggily, "Y-you gotta…" He yawns, "stop."

I pouted and he stretched. He laughed at my face, "Good morning to you, too."

I smiled and looked down. I gasped, "I have to get down…"

Inuyasha lifted an eyebrow, "So soon?"

I looked at him, annoyed, "So I can take a bath and brush my teeth. That potion Aki gave me left a horrible taste in my mouth."

He stared, "Potion? What potion?"

"Oh, well. Aki gave me a potion yesterday, um, after you left," He blushed, "and said it would increase my powers.

"But then she said that when the potion sets in…" My voice trailed off.

Inuyasha urged, "When it sets in…?"

"I'll just be… different." I lied, but it was sort of truthful. In a way.

"Different how? You're not going to become like her are you?" He asked, clearly worried.

I laughed. "No, no. I didn't mean like that. I just don't want you to get all worried, okay? Now, can I get down from here?"

He said, "Fine. But I'm still not reassured."

He picked me up and placed me on the ground carefully. He put his hands on each side of my face and I closed my eyes. He kissed my forehead, cheeks, and throat. Just like he had last night. What's the deal? Maybe it's like, a demon thing.

"I'll be back later, okay?" I said. He nodded and ran off somewhere else. I smiled and walked off.

**(Later, after Kagome's bath)**

I walking back from my bath with Sango when I realized that she could help with the whole "weird kiss" thing. The thing was, I didn't know how to phrase it without giving away that Inuyasha had actually done it to me. It could have been nothing, but then again… It most _definitely_ could have been something.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" Sango asked.

"Um, yeah. It's just… uh…" I sounded like an idiot.

"What? Is something wrong?" She was worried.

"Well… I was wondering if there was… aspecialwayforademontokisssomeone." I said, rushing the last bit.

"Er, sorry? Didn't catch that."

I took a deep breath, "Is there a special way for a demon to kiss someone?" I waited for her reaction.

She appeared to be in deep thought, mumbling inaudible things under her breath. She looked up; as if she had just realized something, "Well, actually yes." I perked up a little, "It's called the '_Wordless Proposal_'."

"What?"

"The Wordless Proposal," she repeated, "It's not really a kiss on the lips. It's just an expression of love, and how the demon wants to have you as their mate."

I lifted an eyebrow, trying really hard not to appear giddy, "How do they do it? I mean, how is it preformed?"

Sango thought for a moment, "It's more of a symbol. Like the demon kisses different parts of the female's head. The forehead, the cheeks, and the throat.

"Her mind," she touched her forehead, "her beauty," she touched her cheeks, "and her voice." Sango touched her throat.

I blushed furiously. Inuyasha wanted me to be his mate, I nearly squealed. Sango looked over at me, she must have noticed my happiness because she said, "Something you'd like to share with me?"

I looked over at her and smiled and I uttered one word: "Inuyasha."

Sango nearly tackled me, she hugged me so hard. We were both laughing and squealing. My legs were shaking in pure excitement. I had to take a few deep breaths before I could speak again.

"But he thinks I don't know what that means. The kiss, I mean." I said.

Sango looked so happy, but not as happy as when she found out she was pregnant. There were tears of happiness in her eyes as she stared at me.

"Sango, it's- are you okay?" I knew this was a stupid question. We were both crying.

She just hugged me and said, "You just really deserve this, after all you've been through." We stood like that for a while, just hugging each other. But then Miroku came through the clearing, a weak expression on his face.

He looked at the both of us and said very seriously, "She's called a meeting with us." Both Sango and I knew exactly what that meant. Our tears came from happy to sad ones. "It seems that I've ruined a happy moment. What was it that was making you two so cheerful?" He asked, putting an affectionate hand on Sango's shoulder.

I looked over at Miroku, "Inuyasha proposed to me."

I saw his eyes widen slightly, he came over and hugged me, "Congratulations, Kagome-sama."

"Only," I sighed, "He thinks I don't know what the kiss meant."

Sango looked over at Miroku's confused expression, "The Wordless Proposal."

He nodded, "Ah." His expression changed again, "Come, we must go to the village. Kaede wants to meet with us all."

We all nodded and continued on the path to the village, all of us staying silent. I wondered what Kaede was going to say to all of us. And I also wondered what reaction that Shippo would endure when she told him that she would die soon. I couldn't bear the thought.

When we arrived at the village, Inuyasha was leaning on Kaede's hut with a solemn expression on his face. When he saw me, his ears perked up and I knew he was happy to see me, but his expression only turned sadder. He looked at all of our faces and sighed. It was at this time, Shippo came out from behind Inuyasha's legs, with a tear streaked face as new ones began to appear, and said, "Kagome…" He couldn't finish the rest of his words, he just ran up to me and I held him tightly in my arms.

We both began to cry, I mean _really_ cry. Everyone crouched down beside us and put their arms around us, even Inuyasha. He was bawling, too. I looked up into his tearful amber eyes and gave him a small, sad smile. He returned the action, and he put his arms around me and Shippo. Shippo clung to both of us as he cried. Inuyasha petted his hair, slightly awkwardly, since he had never really shown Shippo this kind of… fatherly affection.

We all sat there for God knows how long, crying silently with the occasional sob. Inuyasha looked down at Shippo and began to wipe his tears. He spoke, his voice shaking from all of the crying, "C-come on S-shippo, we have t-to s-stop crying. It ain't l-like she's d-dead yet." The kit looked up at Inuyasha with extreme admiration and respect. Shippo smiled.

Aki walked out of the hut, "She will see you all separately. Miroku first." She said. Miroku complied with a bow and walked into the hut. We all stood there, all quiet, and all with a saddened expression. Inuyasha and I were holding Shippo, stroking his hair and muttering things that we hoped would make him feel better.

About two minutes later, Miroku came out and nodded at Sango. She looked over at Aki, bowed and walked into the hut. Inuyasha continued to stroke Shippo's hair and tell him things. I smiled as tears, once again, began to fall freely from my eyes, blurring my vision. I laid my head on Inuyasha's shoulder, soaking his haori with my tears. He looked down at me and put his arm around my shoulder.

"It'll be okay." He whispered at the both of us. I clung to him tighter. Before I knew it, I was being ushered into Kaede's hut by Aki. I looked back at Inuyasha and Shippo, who were crying again. I entered the hut.

Kaede was lying down on her bed, looking absolutely peaceful. When she saw me she smiled, "Come here, Kagome."

I smiled sadly and sat beside her.

She said, "Do you trust Inuyasha?"

I sat there for a moment, confused, "What?"

"Do you trust Inuyasha?" She repeated.

"Yes, of course. I've always trusted him."

"Good, then you'll trust him to make the right decision." She said, clearly relieved. I, of course, had no idea what she was talking about. I just stared at her stupidly, through my saddened eyes. Kaede's weak eyes filled with tears, "She lied to you, Kagome. She lied about the potion."

"How do you-" I started.

She interrupted, "You're in serious danger, Kagome. You have to trust Inuyasha, you'll die."

"What?"

"God damn it, girl! Listen to me! I don't have much time to live…" She wheezed, "You must trust Inuyasha. You must."

I nodded. She looked at me with desperate, tear filled eyes, as if to say :_ Please Kagome, just trust me._ I was scared; I really didn't want to die. I didn't even know what she was talking about, but I was so scared. Had I drank pure poison yesterday? I didn't know.

I walked out of the hut, trying desperately hard not to let my fear show. I nodded at Inuyasha; he gave Shippo to me, never taking his gaze off of me. He gave me a weak smile and walked away from us. His long, silver hair gleaming in the sunlight.

He wanted me to be his mate.

_'He thinks I don't know…'_

**(Inuyasha's POV)**

I had never cried like that before. Not even when my mother died. Sure, it was one of the saddest moments of my life, but for some reason, I couldn't cry. And I think that I had bottled up my grief for my mother and wouldn't let myself cry. A part of me today, when I was crying, was grieving for my mother.

When I had first seen Shippo that afternoon, he was pretty cheerful, just skipping along in the forest. But then, after he'd seen my face as I was sitting against a tree, he looked rather worried. He didn't say anything, he just came over to me and put an impossibly small hand on mine and looked up to me.

Okay, I know I've treated Shippo like dirt for the past four years, and I know that he gets on my nerves a little. But, he was such a good kid. He had a good heart and he was way too smart for his own good. And when I had finally looked into his eyes that afternoon, I had realized it, and tears came to my eyes. Guilt and sadness had washed over me like a tidal wave. I took the kit into my lap and hugged him. Yes, to be honest, he did find it quite startling and a bit awkward at first, but he just sighed and hugged me back.

"I'm so sorry, Shippo." I had whispered to him. He just pulled out of my arms and looked up at me.

He said, "Inuyasha, it's okay. I've always looked up to you."

My heart melted.

And before I knew it, we were both bawling. This was tears, stuffy noses, and everything else in between. We discussed Kaede and Kagome.

_Kagome…_

Oh my God! I'd proposed to her… Twice! I knew I'd come of age, but I didn't think I'd just propose to some random girl! But wait a minute; Kagome wasn't just some random girl, she was… She was… An amazing woman. Not a girl anymore, and she had proved that the day that she had come back. Of course, we had fought over a really stupid thing, but she called herself on it and apologized to me. She was smart, beautiful, and she had an amazing way to voice her opinions.

Hence 'The Wordless Proposal'.

But what if she hated me? What if she didn't want to be my mate? Which, in my mind, was way more likely. But lately, I'd been acting a bit more romantic to her. Like yesterday, I'd almost kissed her! And I really wanted to. Damn that Aki! And then later, after we'd chased each other for a few minutes, I'd almost kissed her then. But, in fear that she'd slap me and run away, I didn't.

Oy…

But then, I brought her up into one of my favorite trees. The way the moonlight hit her and the way her eyes shined, that had made up for it. And then… I couldn't control myself, I _had_ to do it. I proposed, in the only way I knew how, er, without getting the _'Oh my God, Inuyashas' a lunatic'_ look on her face.

But she didn't think I was a lunatic. And I liked that about her. She knew that I was smart, and that I could catch onto things quickly. I liked how we could listen to each other and talk about things. Now that there was no stress or mission, Kagome and I could talk like civilized people.

But who in their right minds would consider a half demon civilized?

I had just realized that, yesterday, Kagome had… Oh God… What's the term that she uses? Ah, "flirted". Kagome and I had _flirted_ yesterday. Flirted! Me and Kagome! I still cannot believe that she had called me a handsome beast. Handsome… She thought I was handsome. And beast? Yeah, I _really_ liked how she put that. I felt like howling every time I replayed that moment in my head.

But then, a few hours after I had proposed to Kagome the second time… I realized that she hadn't known what 'The Wordless Proposal' meant. And my heart sank. But maybe, as I thought about it, it was a good thing she didn't know what it meant. Then she wouldn't look at me like I'm crazy. But there was a part of me that was just so heartbroken. It tore me apart inside, and I wanted to lie down because the feeling was so strong. It felt like I was dying.

_Kagome…_

But back to Shippo. Somehow, he'd known about how Kaede was going to die. He'd known that Kaede was old and that she would leave us sometime soon. I had to respect the kid. We sat there for a while just talking about her, about all of the wonderful things she'd done for us.

Then Shippo began to talk about Kagome. I felt my heart wrench painfully; Shippo must have sensed it, because he looked up at my face.

"Do you love her, Inuyasha?" He asked, very seriously.

_'YES!' _My mind screamed at me, _'YES YOU DO! What do you think you've been feeling for the past month! Say YES damnit!'_ But apparently my mouth didn't understand my mind.

I said, "I-I don't know." Which was some sort of truth in a way. I was confused about my feelings for Kagome, but in my heart I did know that I was falling in love with her.

But apparently Shippo saw right through my obvious lie, "Yes you do." He was smiling.

My ears drooped, "I don't know if she feels the same way…" Shippo's smile only brightened.

"You'll find out." He said. Though Shippo was crying a minute ago, and evidence of crying could clearly be seen on his tear streaked face, he was smiling with a confidence that I'd never seen on him. Sure, he had his brave moments, more like fleeting and brief moments, but this confidence was as if he'd known something that I didn't.

Needless to say, it rubbed off on me.

_(A/N: I was thinking about ending the chapter here, but as I said, I'm going to put a little more into the storyline. No worries!)_

When Kagome approached us that afternoon, with Miroku and Sango, they all had tear streaked faces. But I could smell brief happiness on each of them, Kagome and Sango's being slightly stronger. And an artificial scent of me was on them…

So they were happy about me…

What was so happy about me?

And then I realized. Kagome must have suspected that the two times I'd given her 'The Wordless Proposal', that something was up, and that maybe it was a demon thing. This was indeed true. So she asked Sango about it, and there you go. Then Miroku must have come by them and told them about the meeting. Which would explain the now dominant sadness.

So Kagome _did_ know…

But… she was happy about it. That meant that she didn't hate me; possibly even _love_ me. Which I found extremely pleasing. But then I realized I was a _hanyou_. Not human, or demon. I saddened. I bet that part of why she was sad was because I was a hanyou; and that she could never love me.

I thought about this as I held both Shippo and Kagome in my arms. I wept for Kaede and for the fact that I could never have Kagome. And when it was my time to go and talk with Kaede. I looked into Kagome's eyes so deeply, trying to tell her everything.

That I loved her.

I walked into the hut, my tears still streaming down my face. I looked at Kaede in her bed, looking weak… But strangely peaceful. I knelt down beside her and she looked up at me, smiling slightly. I returned it, slightly sadder.

"Inuyasha," I nodded, "Do you love Kagome?"

I looked surprised. What was she getting at? "What?"

"Do you love Kagome?" She asked, a bit more urgently.

I decided to admit my feelings for Kagome; to myself, and Kaede, "Yes."

All she said was, "Good." We sat in silence for a while, my curiosity almost unbearable.

I decided to break the silence, "Why?"

She looked at me very seriously, "Kagome is in great, _great_ danger, Inuyasha."

I glared at her, "What kind of danger? What's going-"

"If you do not love her, Inuyasha, she _will_ die. You must admit to me honestly now, do you love her?" She said, cryptically.

I looked her dead in the eye, "I love Kagome. I would die for her."

Kaede nodded in satisfaction, "She trusts you to make the right decision. She's always trusted you, she says."

I blushed, "What do you mean 'make the right decision'?"

She looked at me with some sort of emotion that I couldn't identify, "Your brother is coming."

My eyes widened, "What does that have to do with anything?"

She closed her eyes, "Everything. It has everything to do with what I'm saying.

"Aki lied to Kagome, Inuyasha. She lied about the potion." Kaede looked at me very seriously again, "The potion is as good as poison if you don't love Kagome, Inuyasha." She then fell asleep. I almost screamed at her to wake up and tell me more…

But I couldn't…

She was dead…

**(End Chapter 2)**

_So, what do you guys think?_

_I promise I'll get on Chapter 3 immediately, so don't get your panties in a wad. LoL…_

_Please Review! _

_Love and Kisses,_

_Oddery _


	3. Grown Closer Torn Apart PART II

Hello again, people! I want to thank everyone for all of the wonderful reviews; it feels so good to know that people like this fan fic.

Anyways, I think I might want to up the rating because of this chapter. No, there is not a lemon. And most likely there won't _be_ a lemon. I just think that parts of this chapter/story may be a bit too strong for the youngins' to read. I don't know. How about you guys decide?

Do you think I should up the rating? (PLEASE ANSWER)

Otherwise, it will stay TEEN for now.

Please Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Why the hell do I even have to put this here?

**Chapter Three: Grown Closer, Torn Apart (PART TWO)**

**(Inuyasha's POV)**

Kaede can't be dead! What's that thing that Kagome always checks for on the wrist? The… the pulf? No, the pulp… No, that's not right either… Damn it all to hell!

I looked down at Kaede's body below me. Had it been true what she had told me? Had Kagome been lied to? And what the hell does Sesshomaru have to do with any of it? What… What did she mean when she said that Kagome would die if I didn't love her?

I reached down for Kaede's wrist and felt for the wrist bone. When I felt it, I moved a bit more over and felt for… the… GOD! WHAT IS IT! I'm checking for whatever it is, the heartbeat, I guess would be another word for it. I could feel something beating beneath the skin, though it was quite faint. No wonder I couldn't hear her heart beating.

I rushed outside the hut, hoping that the look on my face was a good enough explanation for them, for I was at a loss for words. Both because Kaede was on the verge of death, and because of what she told me. Everyone looked at me, with the same expression of a mixture of worry and shock. I opened the flap of the hut to let them all in. When they were inside, I began to explain.

"She's still alive. Her heartbeat is very faint, though." I said, my voice very soft.

I watched as Kagome looked at Kaede's weak form. Her face was still shining from tears, as was mine, probably, and her eyes were red and puffy. But her blue-black hair still was shining in the afternoon light, and her face still looked pretty -no- beautiful, under her tears. I wanted to touch her, to comfort her. But she was holding Shippo in her arms, and he was crying, and was unable to look at Kaede. Besides, I couldn't move. I was still in shock.

I managed to tear my eyes away from the beautiful goddess in front of me, to Sango and Miroku. Miroku was holding Sango in his arms, burying his face in her hair and saying nonsense to her. Though his eyes were still full of tears, he still had his calm and collected face. He pulled away from her and stood in the middle of the room.

"One of us should watch over her during the night." He said. Which translated to: _'Inuyasha and Kagome, you two take care of her. We'll take Shippo for the night.'_

Kagome said, "Inuyasha and I will take care of her."

What'd I tell ya?

Her attention turned to Shippo, "Are you okay to stay with Miroku and Sango?" The kit looked up at her and nodded. She smiled, stood up and gave him to Sango. The couple and Shippo left the hut, leaving Kagome and I alone with Kaede. It was Kagome who spoke first.

"God… I can't… I mean, so soon?" She folded her arms around herself. I walked over and wrapped my arms around her, comfortingly.

"I-I know… She was talking one moment and completely silent the next…" When I thought about what she had told me, my arms tightened around Kagome. She leaned into my arms, turning slightly so that she could face me. I felt my ears flatten awkwardly against my head as she stared at me. She lowered her head and buried her face into my chest.

I blushed. Once again, for the millionth time this month.

One of my hands that was on her waist moved so I could gently press on the back of her head and into my chest. I lowered my face to her hair and nuzzled it slightly.

"It's gonna be okay, Kagome." I whispered. I didn't even believe myself. Kaede had _just_ said that Kagome was in serious danger. I felt a lump rise in my throat. I really didn't want to lose Kagome. I held her tightly to me. She sighed and looked up at me, her honey brown eyes filled with admiration. I smiled; God she was so beautiful. Her eyes were so perfect, so was her nose, the way her cheekbones were positioned, and her perfect smile.

_Her lips…_

I found myself descending toward her lips, wanting to capture them with mine. To taste them… To feel them… My hands were now placed on either side of her face. Her perfect eyes were closed now, her hands had moved from my waist to my chest, gently resting there. And then, _finally_, my lips met hers.

She sighed beneath me, her hands gripping the front of my haori. I pulled her even closer to me as one of my hands moved to her waist. My other hand was gently touching the soft skin of her cheek. She shyly began to kiss me back, I smiled. One of her hands began to move from my chest to my neck.

Somehow, I knew where it was going.

Her hand moved up my neck, my cheek, onto my temple, and into my hair. And then she touched my ear…

Cold water washed over me. I woke up with a start. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kagome were standing over me. Miroku, who had had the bucket of water, spoke.

"Are you okay, Inuyasha?" He asked. They all were standing over me with a worried expression on their face, Miroku's slightly amused.

"Keh." I said.

"Well, he must be." Miroku said, he went on, "I think when Kaede went into a coma, you fainted, Inuyasha."

"But I don't remember passing out." I protested, bitterly. I was angry with him. He had interrupted one of the best dreams of my entire life and now I'll probably never have it again. Damnit.

"Not many people do remember passing out when they actually do, Inuyasha." I heard Kagome's sweet voice say. I blushed and I couldn't look at her in the eye. That dream had seemed so real.

"Keh, what're you frettn' about me for? Isn't it Kaede you should be worried about?" I asked sourly, annoyed that everybody was finding it amusing that I'd fainted. I stood up a little quickly; I stumbled and almost fell over, had Kagome not caught me. I still couldn't look at her. Gods… the dream…

Miroku said, "We've already looked her over. It was when we had decided that she was in a coma that we finally noticed you."

I snorted, "I'm flattered."

Kagome laughed, "Come on now, Inuyasha. I was the one that pointed you out." I finally looked up at her. She was exactly as I remembered her in my dream. Her face was slightly tear streaked, but her eyes weren't red and puffy anymore. She was smiling. I mentally bit my lip looking at her. She… I loved her…

She was looking at me strangely and it wasn't until she said, "Um, Inuyasha? Are you okay?" That I came out of my trance.

I responded with a "Keh" and left the hut. God, I was so embarrassed. Fainting… That's what women did. I grumbled as I walked into the forest. And that _dream_… Oh my God… I closed my eyes, trying to remember what it felt like.

To have her hands gripping the front of my haori, and to feel her lips against mine. I clawed a tree next to me, digging my claws into the hard bark, growling the entire time. It was enough to set me on fire. I wanted to yell, to howl into the depths of the forest. But the others would hear.

_'Or probably not even notice…'_ I thought bitterly. I snorted. But then again… I was a half demon. Who would _want _to notice? I whined. I thought again that I couldn't be with Kagome and that I couldn't live up to her expectations. That made me _really_ want to scream, to yell at the Gods for giving me such a curse.

My heart ached with such pain that I had actually hunched over and let out a low howl. I heard someone's footsteps behind me.

"Inuyasha!"

It was Kagome. My heart just wrenched painfully and I howled lowly again. She put her hand on my shoulder and squeezed it slightly, "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Just dandy." I said, sarcastically.

"Inuyasha…" Her voice was slightly annoyed, but her touch was gentle as she put her hand on the side of my face. She smiled weakly and hugged me. Her arms wrapped around my torso and she leaned her head on my neck. We were both kneeling on the ground.

"Kagome…" I said. One single tear traveled down my face as I held onto her for dear life.

_I don't want to lose you…_

Gods, how I wanted to say that to her. But I just couldn't muster up the courage. I could only hold onto her. She sighed, and pulled away from me. I managed to stifle the whine that built up in my chest. My ears drooped and I looked away from her. She put her hand on my face again, making me look at her.

_I love you, Kagome…_

"Inuyasha… A-are you okay?" Her face was filled with concern. She was biting her lip and I could see that she was on the verge of tears.

I let another tear fall on my cheek. She gasped, "Inuyasha! Will you answer me? Please?" She pushed on my shoulder slightly, "Are you okay?"

I looked at her, my eyes filled with sadness, "No." I put my hand on her cheek; she leaned into my touch, "Kagome I…" I shook my head. Why was this so hard? She wrapped both of her hands around my wrist.

She smiled, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

I shook my head, "No… No, it's not like that… It's just… I can't figure out how to word it…" I sobbed in frustration, "You know I'm terrible at saying what I mean." I took her hands and put them together. I shook my head again, "You know what?" I said, putting both of her hands in her lap and looking back up her, "Why don't I just show you?"

And then…

I did it. I kissed her. I put my hands on her face. My lips were barely touching hers. Gods… They were so soft. It was like… kissing a snowflake. And the feelings that began to rise up inside me… I couldn't begin to describe them. But as soon as our lips touched, I knew… Gods, did I know. I _knew_ that this was the woman that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, the woman that I wanted to have kids with, and that she was the woman, _the only_ woman for me.

It felt… _wonderful._

But as soon as our kiss began… It ended. When I pulled away, Kagome's eyes were closed and as they opened that… that _feeling_ began to well up inside me again. I felt like I was going to explode with all of the happiness.

"_That_," I said, "is what I wanted to tell you, _Kagome_."

Without waiting for her reaction, I did the only thing that came to mind…

I fled.

I sighed as I stared at the house that I built for Kagome. I'd spent the entire month building it. It was more like a cabin, and it was built in a clearing… Actually, the same clearing where Kagome and I had wrestled, where she had scratched my ears until I had fallen asleep, that same clearing where Kagome had said she'd stay here… I'd told her that I'd take care of where she'd live, and well, here you go.

I'd chosen this clearing because, in that single night, Kagome and I had become closer than we'd ever had in our entire time knowing each other. I'd also chosen this clearing because there was a dock and you could see the sunset perfectly from there. There was a nice front yard in front of the cabin, beyond the porch.

I still can't believe I built it though. Well, when you think about it; yeah, I could. Because… Because…

"I love her." I said silently to myself. But then I raised my head, and I admitted it to the world, "BECAUSE I LOVE HER!" I had shouted it so loudly, that the birds in the trees fled in fear. My head dropped and I whined.

I'd kissed her last night. I'd told her how I felt about her. How I loved her. I hadn't been back to the village since then. I didn't want to see her reaction. I didn't want the rejection. I just wanted to tell her…

But I needed to show her this, show her the home that I had built her. But what about what I told her?

Maybe… Maybe I could act like nothing had happened. Then maybe she'll think that she dreamed it or something… Imagined it. Maybe that would work. I nodded to myself and bounded off toward the forest, going to get Kagome.

_I don't want to lose you…_

_I love you, Kagome…_

**(In the Village)**

I breathed in heavily through my nose, trying to sniff out Kagome. Trying to smell for that heavenly lavender and mint scent. It was near Sango and Miroku's hut. A smell of food came from it.

Breakfast…

I didn't want to interrupt them, and I wanted to find Kagome alone. I didn't want a big interrogation from Miroku and Sango. So, I decided to come back later. I walked away, back into the forest, but then…

"Inuyasha!" My heart lit up with so much joy I thought I'd die for a moment. I turned to see Kagome, smiling brightly, she was running to me. When she reached me, she launched herself into my arms. "I was so worried!" She exclaimed. She pulled away, to look me in the eyes.

"Keh, you shouldn't worry about me." I said, looking down at her. I smiled and jerked my head toward the forest, "C'mon, I want to show you something."

She lifted an eyebrow, "What is it?"

"It's a surprise." I said simply.

She nodded and I led her into the forest. God, I was so excited. It's just the thought of _'She's going to LIVE here'_ excited me.

_I don't want to lose you…_

_I love you, Kagome…_

When we were approaching the clearing, I jumped in front of her suddenly, "Okay, close your eyes."

She lifted an eyebrow, "Why?"

I glared at her, annoyed, "It's a surprise, remember?"

She rolled her eyes, "Fine."

I covered her eyes with my hands, "Just in case you peek."

"You don't trust me?" She asked, innocently.

"Well, in other situations, yes. In this situation, no. Because when there's a surprise involved with you, you tend to cheat the purpose."

"I do not!" She protested.

"Oh, really? What about that time that Shippo wanted to show you one of his latest 'creations', as he calls them, and he told you not to peek? Or that other time when-"

"Alright, alright, fine. I peek. I get it." She said, clearly annoyed. I chuckled and continued walking with my hands covering her eyes.

We approached the side of the house. We walked around to the front of it and I waited until we were about ten yards away from it before I spoke, "Kagome, do you remember when you said you'd stay here?"

"Yes, but unfortunately I don't have a place of my own yet." She said, sarcastically.

I started to remove my hands, "And remember… remember when I said I'd take care of it?"

I heard her take a deep breath, "U-Uh huh…"

I completely removed my hands, "Well, I did."

Her hands slapped over her mouth, her eyes were wide in shock, "Oh my God." Her hands were so tightly over her mouth that I could barely hear her. I took one of her wrists down from her mouth, leading her with my right hand.

"C'mon. Come see the inside." I smiled at her stunned nod.

We stepped onto the porch, and I let her pause and look around. I had built some chairs, four of them, to sit out here. There was a rather large one where I had etched Kagome's name into it, and then there was a smaller one, I had etched in the name 'Shippo'. Kagome smiled as she smoothed her fingers over this chair. On the other two chairs I had etched in 'A Loved One'.

"Inuyasha…" She whispered when she turned to me. I was leaning against the door frame smiling at her. I felt my face grow hot under her warm gaze. I dropped it and opened the door to the entrance.

"C'mon inside." I said, a bit more gruffly than I needed to. She walked inside the cabin and waited for me to come in with her. I stepped in and walked into the center of the room. This room was the kitchen and living room. I had put a rather large table over in the corner with ten cushions to sit on around it. Over on the right side of the wall, somehow, I had managed to build a fireplace. In the sort of middle of the room, there was a fire pit, for cooking things. And over on the north wall, I had made some counter-like things from Kagome's time. There was a washtub on one of the counters and a rag, hanging over the edge of it; for washing dishes or baths for Shippo, I decided.

Over on the west side of the cabin, was a sort of… nook, where there were three doors. These doors led to the bedrooms. The larger, more grand looking door led to Kagome's room. The other two were average looking, and they led into slightly smaller bedrooms. Kagome and I walked to the nook.

"Well, the door in the middle is your bedroom," I said, "and the other two are for guests. And if Shippo wants to stay with you, he can choose whichever one that he wants."

She sort of… hugged my arm and leaned her head onto my shoulder, "Inuyasha… This… This is the nicest thing…" She buried her face into my shoulder, I blushed. She was laughing a little, "Remind me to give you Ramen and ear rubs for the rest of your life."

That got me laughing a little, "No, you don't have to. I mean, Kagome… You've just done so many things for all of us. I just thought that… Well, I should repay you a little."

"A little! Building me a beautiful cabin in the woods, is 'a little'!" She asked, looking up at me with wide, surprised eyes.

I nodded, "Well, when you put it that way…" I said cockily. She laughed. Yet again, that… that _feeling_ came up in me again. She made me so happy… I don't ever think I've been this happy before. I smiled down at her. She smiled back.

I opened the door to her bedroom. There were three windows. One above the headboard of the bed, the other two on each side of the room. Over in the right hand corner of the room, was a desk that I had built for Kagome to do that… 'homework' stuff that she did. It wasn't exactly the fanciest desk, but I was pretty proud of my handiwork.

"Okay," I said, once we'd explored the whole house and Kagome and I had settled down in the kitchen for some tea, "I know the house sort of looks plain now, but, I figured that if you'd want to go to your time to get some bed sheets and stuff, then it'd probably look a little better."

She nodded while taking a sip of her tea, "Yeah. But we should probably go this afternoon, if we want to get this house decorated today." Her expression turned thoughtful, "Inuyasha..." She put her tea cup down and came over to me. I was leaning on one of the counters. She practically tackled me when she threw herself into me, "This is just… amazing…"

I put my tea cup on the counter and wrapped my arms around her, "Kagome… With all of the good things you've done for us… You deserve so much more than an old cabin in the woods… You deserve a palace; made entirely of gold…You do too many things for me, Kagome. I just… I just wanted to do something nice for you; after all of the insults I've given you, after all of the pain I've caused you… I just… wanted to show you that I'm not all bad."

She looked up at me suddenly, her expression very serious, "Stop… Stop right there."

My ears flattened in worry, "What?"

Her eyes filled with tears… Oh God… Did-did I make her mad? "Don't ever say that. Don't you _ever_ believe that." She said, her embrace on me tightening.

"S-Say what?" I asked nervously. What is she trying to tell me? Does she hate me?

"Don't ever call yourself a bad person."

_Whew._

"Don't let anyone make you believe that." She smiled slightly, "You may be stubborn," My eyes narrowed a little. She must have noticed, because she laughed a little, "Yes, you may be stubborn, but you always manage to do what's right. Even if you do it grudgingly, you still do the right thing."

"Well… Yeah, I guess…" I said as I blushed. She was right.

"But how you've managed not to kill Kouga after all this time will always be a mystery to me." I could feel her smile into my chest. I laughed out loud.

"How do you know he's not already dead? How do you know I haven't killed him in his sleep?" I asked, even though this was completely _not_ true.

She looked up at me, smiling smugly, "You wouldn't have the patience to do that."

I laughed again, "You know me well, Kagome."

We were walking toward the well, talking and laughing. There were awkward silences between us, we'd just be staring at each other and then look away quickly. No doubt that both of us were blushing. God, we keep _doing_ that. It's getting old, honestly. I mean, we really shouldn't be embarrassed around each other, right? We're supposed to be friends, right? Then why all the embarrassment? I shall tell you.

This is what Kagome calls _"Friends with Benefits"_.

Hmmm… But what if she doesn't think so? What if it's just the heat that's making her face so red? And the reason that she's turning her head away from me is because I'm half-demon and that she can't stand to look at me?

_Oh yeah, Inuyasha. That's exactly what that is. What was all of that 'don't ever let anyone tell you you're a bad person' bit, then? Acting?_

But then… That may be true. _I bet after I kissed her last night she had to go brush her teeth… Or worse…_

_Would she have vomited? Am I that bad of a kisser? No, no… That can't be right. _

I was torn out of my thoughts when Kagome let out a yelp. I turned to see her on the ground, her foot stuck in a tree root. She was grumbling trying to get up. But her foot was still caught.

"Wait, Kagome! Your foot!" I said, urgently.

She yelled and hit the ground again. She looked up at me, her face as red as my haori. But then her attention turned to her foot. I bent down and loosened it at bit to where she could pull it out. She smiled at me as she got up, and nearly fell down again, but I caught her.

"Shit!" She whispered bitterly.

My attraction for her grew greatly the moment that word slipped off of her lips.

Her hands slapped over her mouth and her eyes were wide in shock. Much like she had done this morning. I smirked at her.

"I _like_ it when you curse, Kagome." I said, smugly.

"Oh, shut up." Her face was still red when I'd let her go. But then her expression turned… It was odd, I couldn't really describe it. It was like… wonder or something. "That was the first time I've cursed in my entire life."

My eyes widened, "No."

She nodded and laughed a little, "I hang out with you too much."

I sighed dramatically and put my arm around her shoulders as I led her to the well, "I know," I said, "I have that effect on people."

She laughed.

After we'd traveled through times, I picked Kagome up and jumped out of the well. I set her down gently and she smiled up at me.

We were about halfway to the front door of Kagome's house, when Kagome nearly got tackled by a large, fluffy, white dog. It was panting happily, and barking at her. It looked at me for a second and then its attention turned back to Kagome. It began to bark at her again.

Now, I'm not sure if many people know this, but I can understand what this dog is saying. Right now, he's saying that he's hungry and that Kagome is really pretty and that he would hope that she would feed him. In a really stupid way, I might add.

Needless to say, this got a rise out of me.

There is a language that is uniquely a dog demons'. This language is simply called 'Inu'. It consists of mainly a series of yips and howls over growls. So, naturally, I mean by instinct, I began to scold this dog for talking to Kagome so… freshly. Of course, I didn't exactly refer to Kagome as _Kagome_, if you get what I mean.

I referred to her as my _'mate'_.

The dog growled back at me and called me a _very_ rude name, according to demons. Especially to _dog_ demons.

Kagome had watched all this with fascination. She was still looking at me when I turned to her.

"What was _that_?" She asked, smirking slightly. I looked at her quizzically. "You can actually understand dogs?"

"Uh, well, Kagome, if you haven't noticed, I am part dog demon." I said.

"Do all demons have their own specific language?" She asked.

I shrugged, "I know that dog demons do. And I think cat demons do, too. But I do know that wolves have their own language." I nodded to her, "You've heard Kouga commanding his tribe."

She laughed a little, "Yeah… C'mon, let's go inside. I'm sure Souta will be happy to see you."

I grunted, "Yeah… Great…"

The moment I walked through the door, I was attacked by Ms. Higurashi. She'd gotten me in a near death-grip hug.

"Inuyasha! It's been a while!" Her grip on me tightened. I, on the other hand, was having a very hard time breathing.

"Mom! I think you're hurting him!" Kagome said, slightly amused. Ms. Higurashi let go of me with a 'Sorry' and walked into the kitchen. I met Kagome's gaze with a look of thanks.

I couldn't exactly form a sentence, since I couldn't breathe and all.

Kagome and I walked into the kitchen, where Kagome's mother had put on some Ramen. Souta was over in the living room. He was playing that thing called… 'Video games'. I took a seat the kitchen table. Kagome's gradfather, who was sitting across from me, looked up from the paper he was reading. He gave me a short nod, and I returned it, and he continued his reading.

"Inuyasha?" My ears perked up and I looked over to see Kagome standing over me with some chopsticks and a bowl of Ramen, "Would you like some Ramen?"

I was hoping the look on my face was enough.

She laughed and handed me the chopsticks. The bowl was still steaming when she handed it to me. Kagome's mother joined Kagome and I at the table with two more bowls of Ramen.

"Souta, come on! It's lunchtime!" Said Ms. Higurashi. She smiled at Kagome and handed her a bowl of Ramen, too. "So, Kagome… Inuyasha, to what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?"

Kagome was about to respond when she was interrupted by Souta.

"Inuyasha!" He shouted, excitedly. His face lit up when he saw me. The look he had on his face reminded me a lot of Shippo. Souta had gotten a little older in the past four years. He was a bit taller, and his hair was longer and messier. But his bright blue eyes hadn't changed a bit. I gave him a smile as he wedged himself between me and Kagome.

Kagome gave him a little glare, "_As I was saying_," She started bitterly, but then her eyes turned thoughtful, as if trying to figure out how to word the next part of her sentence, "I have news." She paused, "I'm-"

"Am I going to be an uncle?" Souta blurted.

Several things happened at the same time.

Kagome paled. Kagome's mother cracked the mug that she was holding. Kagome's grandfather began hitting me with his paper shouting, "HOW DARE YOU VIOLATE MY GRAND-DAUGHTER! HOW DARE YOU!" I began to choke on the Ramen that I was wolfing down.

"STOP!" Kagome shouted.

And everyone did. It was Ms. Higurashi that broke the silence that followed.

"K-Kagome, you-you're not pregnant, are you?" She asked, her voice cracking slightly.

"No! That wasn't what I was going to say at all!" Ms. Higurashi and Kagome's grandfather looked at her, "I'm not pregnant, mother."

"You're not?"

"No!" She said, slightly angry. "I was _going_ to say that I'm going to live in the Feudal Era."

"With Inuyasha?" Ms. Higurashi asked. My ears perked up and I looked at Kagome. She looked back at me and then to her mother.

"I don't know." She looked defeated. Why? Did she want me to live with her? I looked at Ms. Higurashi and then back at Kagome.

"Kagome?" I said. Souta moved from my right side to my left side, so that I could be next to Kagome. I scooted over to her.

"Why?" Asked Kagome's mother.

"Why what?" Kagome said.

"Why do you want to live in the Feudal Era?" She repeated. Kagome stared at her mother for a moment. And then…

And then…

Kagome smiled. She began to tell her mother about the cabin I'd built her. She described everything in complete detail. How she had memorized everything about the house, was beyond me. But when she had begun her explanation, her eyes lit up with something that I'd never seen before. Something beyond pure joy, something beyond admiration. Something like… Something like…

Like… Love.

It made me feel so good inside. Maybe there was hope for me after all. Maybe Kagome could be with me. Maybe, just maybe…

She loved me.

I thought about this as I tried really hard to avoid Ms. Higurashi's thoughtful looks toward me as I ate my Ramen.

_I don't want to lose you…_

_I love you, Kagome…_

After Kagome had finished her speech, and Souta had gone up to his room, everyone agreed that Kagome could live in the Feudal Era from now on, as long as she visited once a month.

She then asked about the dog that had approached us at the front of the house.

"Oh, that's Souta's new dog." Said Ms. Higurashi.

"What's his name?" I asked. I looked out the window to see if I could see him, and sure enough there he was, chasing a butterfly. I shook my head and looked at Kagome's mother again, waiting for her response. There was a slight smirk on her face when she responded.

_Oh God…_

"Inuyasha." She said flatly. Kagome snorted with laughter. I blushed a little. To be honest, I was quite flattered.

"Aw! Look he's blushing!" Kagome said, pointing at me.

I glared at her playfully, "I am not!"

She laughed, "Are to." She yawed a little, "I'm going to take a bath." Kagome nodded at me, "You should wile you're here, too, Inuyasha."

I grumbled. She laughed and she left the room. Kagome's mother watched her as she walked down the hallway.

"So, are you going to tell me what's going on between you two?" She asked. I lifted an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She looked at me skeptically, "You were flirting with her."

I couldn't help the smile that slid onto my face, "She started it."

She smiled back at me, "Maybe so, but nevertheless, you were still flirting." Her expression turned serious, "Is she pregnant?"

I paled, "No! I would never- I mean… I'd only do that… If we were married… Or mated…"

"Mated?" Ms. Higurashi lifted an eyebrow.

I nodded, "It's the demon equivalent of marriage."

_Did I just use the word 'equivalent'?_

"Are you two an item?" She asked. I gave her a look that said _'What?'_

She laughed a little, "Are you boyfriend and girlfriend?" The same look. She sighed, "Are you…" She thought for a moment, "Together in an intimate sort of way?"

I tilted my head, much like a dog would, "Like in a holding hands-kissing sort of way?"

She nodded. I shook my head, slightly sad.

She looked at me, "You love her, don't you?"

I looked up at her, my eyes serious, "Yes."

She lifted an eyebrow, as if to intimidate me, "How badly?"

"I'd die for her." I said looking at her straight into the eye. She smiled and took my empty bowl from me.

"About damn time." She said.

As Kagome led me up to her bathroom, I pondered about what Ms. Higurashi had said.

_About damn time…_

So… What exactly did that mean? Did Kagome love me? Or did she just want me to think that Kagome loved me, to make a fool out of me? What the hell did that mean! I was taken out of my thoughts when Kagome spoke.

"Okay, I'll warm the water up for you." She turned the knobs on the 'shower' thing. "Let me explain the soaps to you." She held up one bottle to me, "This is shampoo. It goes in your hair. Make sure you rub your scalp really good, okay? Or else your hair isn't going to get clean." She held up a second bottle, "This is conditioner. This helps soften and keep your hair light and fluffy."

I gave her a look. She laughed and went on, "Don't worry, it's guy hair stuff. Now, for the conditioner, you'll have to let it sit for a while."

"How long?" I asked.

"Just until you finish washing everything else. Then you can rinse it out." We were both blushing as she said this. Kagome continued, "Once you're done, you can put on that robe on the hanger," She pointed to it. It was a simple white, cotton robe, "And then we can give you the clothes we got you."

"You got me some clothes?" I asked. She smiled at me sweetly. I felt like I would explode with joy. Gods… Her smile…

She was still in the blue bath robe that she was wearing when she got out of the shower. The light blue of the fabric made her skin look light and healthy. She looked nice. I smiled at her as she explained.

"Of course, mother and I figured since you'd come around sometimes and on more than one occasion we had to go out, that we'd get you some clothes. S-So you'd blend in more." She said.

"What's wrong with the ones I have?"

She looked alarmed, "Nothing! It's just… Well, I thought if I ran into some of my friends… Or Hojo…" She trailed off.

"You'd want them not to look at me funny." I finished.

"That, and… I'd… I'd like to introduce you to them. Have them meet you." She said.

I smiled at her, "You want them to meet me?"

She looked up at me, "Of course," Her eyes softened, "They've heard a lot about you." She suddenly looked down; I could see that her face was red. And I could smell the embarrassment all over her.

"Have they?" I said. "What've you told them?" I looked back on what she'd said. She'd mentioned Hojo… I've heard that name somewhere, "Kagome, who's Hojo?"

I breathed in her scent. There was panic and a little embarrassment on it. What was she panicked about? Wait…

Was Hojo that male that she had kissed?

I looked down at her, lifting an eyebrow, "Who is Hojo?" I repeated.

She sighed, "He's… He's a guy. You've met him before, I think. At that festival… With those demons, remember? They escaped from the Life Skills lab?"

"Ah. And why are you embarrassed and panicked?" I asked. She looked at me, her mouth agape. I tapped my nose.

She sighed again, "Okay… About a day before I came back… It was my birthday, and Hojo took me out on a date." She stared at my puzzled look and then explained, "That's when a guy is interested in a girl, and he asks her out… It's like… Courting, I suppose would be the term."

My heart tore a little. Was she in love with this guy? "So, you and this Hojo are courting?"

"No! Well, he thinks we are. But I don't like him all that much. I mean, he's a nice guy and all, but he's not really my type." I felt a little better when she said that. But I felt that there was more, "A-And on the end of the date… He… He, um… He kissed… me."

I hung my head, "And so you're telling me…?"

She went on, "But… The funny thing is… When… Well, when we were done…" She looked away.

I looked at her, "When you were done…" I urged. What is it?

"When he pulled away from me…" She sighed and looked at the floor, "I saw you."

I blinked.

Once.

Twice.

"You thought I kissed you?" I asked.

She looked at the shower, "Well, I think that the waters' warm enough. When you get done, I'll come and dry your hair and then you can get dressed."

She left.

Something inside me glowed with triumph as I undressed and climbed into the shower. The water was nice and warm, comforting, I guess. I stayed still for a while, just letting the water run down my back. I eventually put my head under the flow and let my hair get wet. She thought it was me…

_I don't want to lose you…_

_I love you, Kagome…_

I got out of the shower and looked over to the corner of the room. There were a few towels and the robe on the hanger. I stepped onto the rug and walked over and grabbed a towel. I dried myself off with it and tied it around my waist.

I looked over to the mirror. It was a bit fogged up from the shower. I wiped it off with another towel and looked at my appearance. My wet hair was an off-white color now, my ears were still perked up, but the same color as my hair. I inspected myself in the mirror. I felt the muscles on my arms, my abdomen and the muscles on my claves.

I finally looked at my face. It had lost its boyish features; I lifted my hands up to my face and felt the skin. It had hardened over the years, giving me more of a manly look. I looked at my teeth. They were surprisingly clean; white, hard, and healthy. I looked at my eyes which were amber. Myoga had once told me that when a half-demon took a mate, his appearance would get more demonic, so he could protect his mate and pups.

Mate and pups…

_Mate and pups…_

Gods… Having children with Kagome. Oh, that would be the greatest. Seeing them grow up, them having kids.

But, of course… _Making_ the children would be the best part.

I almost laughed at my perverted thought. Instead, I blushed and went on observing my appearance.

My shoulders were broad and muscular. My hands were strong and masculine. But from the neck up…

I was ugly as hell.

Well, in my opinion. And everybody else's for that matter. Except for my mother's, of course. But mothers are supposed to love their children. So I guess that doesn't count. But what about what Kagome said?

_Don't ever let anyone tell you you're a bad person._

I sighed and gripped the bathroom counter. She was way too nice to me.

I grabbed the robe and put it on tightly, and then I picked up my clothes and Tetsuiga and headed out the door to Kagome's room.

Her room smelled like her. It had everything about her in it. Books, art, and those medal things she's told me about. I was observing some of them when she walked into the room.

She looked rather surprised to see me. I gave her a look that said _'Yeah, I'm still here.'_ She smiled, and walked over to me.

"Looking at my medals, I see." She said, nodding toward the display she had made.

I nodded, "What are they for?"

"Dance and gymnastics, mostly." She looked at my puzzled expression when she mentioned 'gymnastics', "It's like… performing stunts. Cart-wheels, flips, balance… That kind of thing." She was still wearing the robe. I smiled. I liked that robe.

"Can you still do that? The stunts, I mean." I said.

She shrugged, "I don't know, it's been a while." She looked at me, "I'm not going to do them in this robe, Inuyasha."

I clenched my fist in mock frustration, "Damn. I thought I had you there for a moment." She laughed. When she finished, I was still looking at her. She stared back at me, smiling. It was then I realized she was holding a large paper bag.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing to it. She looked down.

"Oh! These are your clothes. I thought I'd show them to you, once you were done with your shower." She said. She walked over to her bed and began to pull the clothes out. She pulled out three packets of odd looking pants, and then she pulled out three different colors of long pants, and then she pulled out some tops. She pulled out one last thing, it was long and leather, and a black-brownish color. A belt, I think…

"Okay, this is it." She held up one of the packets of what now I could read 'Underwear' on the front of it. Her face was a little red when she began to explain, "These are underwear. They go on first." She looked down at the other packets, "We got you three different types. Boxers, briefs, and boxer briefs."

"And… What's the difference between them?" I asked; I was trying desperately hard not to laugh at the look on Kagome's face when I asked this. Her voice was slightly squeaky when she responded.

"Well, the boxers… They are a bit… Roomy, I guess would be the right way to put it, and a little longer. And the briefs… Are tight and shorter then the boxers. And then the boxer briefs are… Just a mix of the two." She said, sounding much like a mouse. She glared at me, "Can we please get off the underwear subject?"

"Go on." I said with a smirk.

She pointed to the long pants, "These are jeans. I tried to find loose ones, because I didn't want you to be uncomfortable. I got them in a few different colors. Black, blue, and a rough looking blue that I thought you might like." I nodded and then my attention turned to the tops. Kagome nodded and went on, "These are the shirts. I got loose ones again, because, looking at your current outfit," She nodded toward my haori and hakamas, "You seem to like loose clothing."

She suddenly looked at my feet. Her eyebrows narrowed in thought. Then she thought aloud, "I suppose Inuyasha and my father are the same size. He could wear some of his old shoes."

My head tilted, "How come I've never met your father, Kagome?" She looked up suddenly.

"Did I say that out loud?" She asked. I nodded. She shook her head, "I never met my father. He died the night I was born." She looked out the window and smiled thoughtfully, "That's something you and I have in common, I guess."

I sat down next to her on the bed, "You okay?" I asked, softly. She sighed and leaned her head on my shoulder. Her hair was still wet and I could smell the clean and fresh scent coming off of her.

"Yeah. I've never… I never told anyone that before." She said. I put my chin on her head and sat there for a moment. I had a thought suddenly…

"What about Souta's father?" I asked.

"I was from a previous marriage with my mother. She took care of me as best as she could… And then… She met someone. It was really good to see her happy again. Instead of lying on the couch crying, she'd water the plants singing. It was nice… Until I discovered the guy was a complete jerk. Well, to me anyway. He didn't hit me at all, he'd just… Be really mean sometimes. But then one day… Mom told him she was pregnant with Souta. And he just left… Just like that.

"Souta would sometimes brake down after he learned that. He thinks he's an accident. I tell him he's not." She looked up at me, with watery eyes, "But you know what? That night that you came and fought off the Noh mask? He's never cried since. He needed a hero. And you're the one that gave him that." She said. Once again, guilt washed over me. I'd treated the kid like dirt, and I didn't even know what he'd been through.

Kagome must have sensed this, because she put her hand on my face and said, "It's okay, Inuyasha. You didn't know." She smiled at me, a watery smile, "Come on, we've got to get dressed."

I took the clothes and walked back into the bathroom so that I could let Kagome dress, and likewise.

I decided that I liked the rough blue jeans. So I laid them out on the counter. I'd decide on the shirt later.

Now for the underwear. I tried on the boxers first… I didn't exactly like them. Too loose, I decided. I tried on the briefs. Too tight. Then the boxer briefs.

I opened the package. There were several different colors. Dark green, navy, dark red. I picked the dark red. I liked red. It was my favorite color. I mean, I'm sure anyone could tell by the color of my haori and hakamas. I put them on and looked at myself in the mirror. They were tight, but loose enough to move around in. If that makes sense, I mean. I liked them. They were comfy.

I smiled and turned to the pants. Those might be a bit complicated. I half sighed-half groaned as I picked them up. I put them on and then looked at the fasteners. I pulled up on the first one. That seemed to work. And then there was the other fastener, which secured the first one. There was a hole that I guessed that it was supposed to fit through. It took a couple tries, but I eventually figured it out.

They fit my nicely. A little tight in the backside (if you know what I mean), but nevertheless, they fit almost perfectly.

My attention turned to the shirts. There was a black, red, and I think the word for it is 'pink'. But I couldn't be sure. They all had the fastens on them, like the one on my jeans. The one that went through the loop, I mean. The only difference was that there were more of them.

I couldn't decide on which one that I liked. Well, which one Kagome would like. My eyes drifted toward the 'pink' one. There were small, barely noticeable green lines going down it. I liked this shirt. I picked it up and shrugged it over my shoulders. I began to fasten it. When I was done, I looked at myself in the mirror.

I wasn't fooling anybody.

I sighed, all confidence lost. I was forgetting something. I looked at the counter; the belt sat there. I put it on; though I don't think I put it on right. There were loops in the jeans, maybe that's where the belt was supposed to go, since I'd put the belt over them. I'd ask Kagome about it.

I gathered up the left over clothes and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Kagome? Are you dressed?" I asked.

"Yeah, come on in." Came her beautiful voice.

I opened the door.

When I'd dropped the clothes on Kagome's bed and turned around, I saw that she was gaping at me.

"What?" I said, worried. "Do I look that bad?"

Her mouth closed and she shook her head, as if to rid herself of an image, "No. It's not that at all… You… You look really… Really good."

I straightened myself arrogantly, "Why thank you." It was then that I noticed her outfit. She was wearing jeans like me, a red shirt, and this half sweater thing, which was black. "You look nice, too." I said nodding at her. She looked good in red.

She blushed. She looked at me for a moment, and walked over to me, "You just need to fix a few things."

I groaned, "I knew I had something wrong."

She smiled at me, "No, you figured everything out. It's just you buttoned too many of the buttons." She said. I looked down at my shirt.

"So that's what they're called." I said.

She laughed while she fixed my shirt, "You're allowed to breathe, you know."

"Wha-?" I said. She'd unbuttoned the first two buttons.

"Better?" She asked. I nodded.

"I don't think I got the belt right though." I said as I lifted the shirt so Kagome could see. She smiled.

"Not quite. They're supposed to go through the loops." She undid the belt. Suddenly, she tore her hands away, as if she had just burned them. She looked up at me. My ears flattened against my head awkwardly.

"It's okay." I said. She nodded and began to fix it. Once she had it through all the loops, she looked up at me, her face still a little pink.

"Um… L-let's dry your hair now." She said. I nodded and sat down at her desk, where an odd machine was sitting there. Kagome held up some oddly shaped pegs.

"You may want to put these in your ears. This hairdryers' loud." She said. I took them from her and slid them in my ears. I nodded for her to turn the machine on.

She was right. It was quite loud, even with the pegs in. When my hair was dry, Kagome turned the machine off and I took the plugs out. She picked up a hairbrush.

"What are you going to do with that?" I asked, worried.

"I'm going to brush your hair." She looked at my worried face, "What's the matter?"

I stared at the brush and then back at Kagome, "I had bad experiences with hairbrushes when I was younger." I shuddered. Kagome looked at me strangely. I began to explain, "My mother had maids, you see. And they looked after me. They were nice to me and all, and I'd help them out in the kitchens, but whenever they came in to brush my hair…" I shuddered again, "They'd just yank it through my hair. It really hurt my ears." I rubbed them a little, as if trying to get the imaginary pain away.

Kagome smiled at me, "I'll be gentle." She said. I nodded and she pulled up a chair next to me.

She lightly began to stroke the outside layer of my hair, getting all of the tangles out. After she finished that layer, she gently pulled the brush through my hair. Slowly and softly. It felt nice. She brought on of my hands to the side of my face and reached for one of the strands that fell over my shoulders. She brushed that one gently; she grabbed the other one and did the same.

It took me a while to realize that she'd stopped and that my eyes were closed. I opened them and looked over at Kagome.

"Thanks." I said. She smiled and touched my hair, she pointed toward the mirror above her desk.

"Look how nice it looks." She said.

I looked up at the mirror to see my reflection. I did look nice, even with the modern clothes I was wearing. Kagome continued to feel my hair. It was really soft. Her hands moved into my hair, feeling my scalp. She began to massage it. I sighed contentedly. I could almost hear the smile on Kagome's face.

Her hands moved to my ears.

I began to purr. That's right…

I said purr.

"I didn't know dogs could purr." Kagome said smirking at me. She was leaning over my head now. Her hair fell over her face, creating a curtain around our faces. My eyes were closed as I responded.

"Mmm… Yes, apparently they can." I continued to purr. But then, the way she was rubbing changed… It got more… sensual, I guess is the word. I scooted back in my chair, leaning into her touch. My hands gripped the seat of the chair; I dug my claws into the wood. "Kag… Kagome…" I half moaned. I turned my head from side to side, trying to get closer to her touch. I scooted down low in my chair. My purrs came to be low growls. I said her name again. And again.

Her gentle, yet powerful rubs slowed down to a stop. I began breathe deeply, my eyes closed.

"Are you alright, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. My eyes opened and I looked at her upside down face. It was a little pink; and I could bet it was from me saying her name over an over. She looked adorable. My voice was slightly hoarse when I responded.

"You have no idea." I said seriously. She laughed.

"Come on, we have to do something with that hair of yours." She said. I straightened up in my chair. She began to brush my hair again, "I was thinking a ponytail to cover your ears. I don't think you like that cap very much, and plus…" She paused, "It wouldn't really match your outfit."

I nodded. She gently brushed my hair over my ears, pulling it back into her fist. She pulled out some hair ties from one of the compartments in her desk.

"Which color would you like?" She asked sweetly. I was going to say red, when I thought I liked the black one better. I pointed to it. She smiled and put it around her wrist. She stood up and began to perfect the tightness of the ponytail. "High, middle or low?" She asked.

"What?" I said.

"High," She put my hair up high in the back, "middle," in the middle "or low?" in the lower area. "I know you don't want the high ponytail." She said.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"You'd look like Kouga." She said simply. I laughed.

"True." I thought for a moment, "I liked the low one." She smiled and nodded. She pulled my hair downwards and tied it in a secure knot. She smiled when she was finished and sat down next to me. She began to brush her hair.

"I think I'll wear my hair in a ponytail, too." She said, working her way through some knots. Once her hair was nice and smooth, she looked at the hair ties. Her hand lingered toward a black one.

"You should wear a red one." I said. She looked at me, looked back to the hair ties and back at me again.

"You're right." She smiled and took it from the package. She brushed her hair back; she was putting her hair in a high ponytail. When she was finished, her hair looked amazing. It may have been a simple hairstyle, but with the way her bangs looked and the few extra pieces that strayed from the hair tie, it made her look really good.

"I like your hair like that." I said. She blushed.

"Thanks." She said. She reached for a bottle of some sort of odd liquid.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Perfume." She said. I lifted an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Perfume, it makes me smell nice." She said.

I frowned, "But you already smell nice."

I wished I hadn't said that._ I_ wanted to slap my hand over my mouth.

Kagome's face was as red as the shirt she was wearing, "I-I do?"

I scratched the back of my neck, "Um… Yeah."

_Oh, that was real clever there, Inuyasha._

_'Um… Yeah.'_

_Really romantic there. Her heart is just going a mile a minute having heard that response. What an idiot._

"What do I smell like?" She asked, her face still a little red.

"Well, it's your natural scent. Only demons can smell it." She nodded for me to go on, "You smell similar to your mother, as does Souta. You both have a lavender scent on you. You smell like lavender and mint." I paused to think for a moment, "It's nice. Relaxing, I guess."

"What does Souta smell like?" She asked.

"Lavender and cinnamon, I think. Some spice, I can't remember." I said.

"That's an interesting combination." She said thoughtfully.

"It is, but it's masculine. Because of the spice." I explained, "A male's scent is often a spice or something natural. Like dirt, for example, or wood maybe." I went on, "Now, a female's scent is often more a flower or and herb, like… Tea. Sometimes a fruit." I nodded to her, "Like your mother. Her scent is…" I sniffed a few times, sifting through the other smells, "Pear and lavender."

"So, scents are genetic? Meaning they're passed down from generation to generation." She said.

"Yes and no. Sometimes, if the child is kept away from the mother and father, it will take on the scent of its surroundings." I looked at the odd expression on her face. You know, it's nice that Kagome wanted to learn more about a demon's nose. It made feel… educated, "Say the child is in the forest. He or she gets lost and they're there for a while. They'll take on the scent of the forest. So, depending on whichever gender the child is, the forest scent will take over the opposite parent's scent."

It was the first time I'd seen Kagome dumbfounded.

I laughed, "That means… Well, let's say the child is female. If she gets lost in the forest and her scent changes, the part of her scent that's her father's will be changed."

"I think I get it now." She stared at me, "What do you smell like?"

I scratched my neck nervously again, "I don't know. I just know it's my scent. I can't really smell it in detail." I shrugged, "I just know it's mine. That's the only way I can put it." I thought for a moment, "Though… I wish I did know."

She laughed a little. "What if you had a child? Would you be able to know what you smell like then?"

"Probably. Though, if you were half-demon, I could always ask you. Or another demon, for that matter." I said.

She smiled at me, "You don't mind if I ask you what everybody else smells like, do you?"

I shook my head, "No. I actually find it a little odd that you want to know what everything smells like."

She said, "Why? I mean, you get to go around everyday smelling, hearing, tasting everything differently. You get to experience everything so much more differently than I do. I find it fascinating."

I smiled, "I've never looked at it that way."

She nodded, "Though I suppose it gets annoying sometimes, when you're trying to find somebody and you have to sift through all the smells."

I nodded, "Yeah. Like when we first met Miroku."

"What does he smell like?" She asked.

I thought for a moment, and then laughed, "A lot like Sango. If you know what I mean." Kagome blushed. "Though when we first met him, he'd been with so many women that I could barely get to him." I shook my head, "He smells like… Pine trees. I guess he'd spent a lot of his time in the woods. Pine and some sort of tea."

"Hmm… What about Sango?"

I thought for a moment, "What are those white flowers…? Lilies! Lilies and…" I smiled, "Cherry blossoms."

She looked at me, "Why'd you smile like that?"

I blushed a little, "Cherry blossoms… That was my mother's scent." Kagome smiled at me. I looked down at the floor. I felt a lump rise in my throat.

Kagome must have known because she said, "You really miss her, don't you?" She said. I nodded. "Do you want to talk? About her, I mean." I nodded again. She put her hand under my chin, making me look at her, "It's okay to miss her, you know." She gave me a warm smile, "Come here." She hugged me tightly, whispering things like, _'Shhh…It's okay.'_ and _'I'm here for you.' _

When she let me go she asked, "You want to lie down?" I nodded and walked over to her bed. When I was comfy, Kagome climbed on too. She scooted herself over in the corner, so that she was leaning on the wall. She nodded at me.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "You won't make fun of me if I cry, will you?"

She smiled at me, "Of course not, it's normal. Everyone does it."

I nodded, my eyes still closed, "You know that day when we were all outside Kaede's hut? When we were holding Shippo? You and I, I mean…" Kagome nodded. "I think that part of me was… mourning for my mother. I never cried when she died. I was sad, I just didn't cry."

"Why do you think you didn't cry?" Kagome asked.

"I-I think it's because… Well, b-before she died, she said she wanted me to be strong. She wanted me to be happy. I-I wanted to be strong for her." I said, feeling another large lump rise in my throat. I tried my best to swallow it, but the tears came like a waterfall. I couldn't stop it.

"That's such a big burden to carry, Inuyasha." She said.

"I-I know. I've bottled up my emotions for so long, Kagome. It r-really hurt me." I pushed up my bangs and felt my forehead, my eyes closed. Tears were still streaming down my face. "She raised me as best she could." I smiled thoughtfully, "I told her everything. We did everything together. At the end of the day, I'd tell her about everything that happened. I remember telling her about my first kiss." I looked up at Kagome. She was smiling at me.

"Why don't you tell me about that?" She said.

"I… I was seven or eight, I can't remember. But this little girl, maybe about a year younger than me… She was being teased by these boys. I defended her and I guess these boys had taken her doll. So I got that back for her." I laughed a little, "She said I'd saved her doll's life. And then she kissed me." I continued, remembering the moment in complete detail, "I ran home immediately. I remember rushing in the house yelling for her." I laughed again, "She thought I was hurt. But then I told her everything…" Another lump came in my throat, "Kagome, I miss her so much."

Kagome leaned over me and grabbed something off of her nightstand.

It was a box of tissues.

I took a few and thanked her. I blew my nose and set the tissues next to me. "S-She was kind to everybody. But they hated her… Because of me. I was a half-demon, and one of her offspring. I-I remember one time these village kids were playing with a ball… They kicked it over to me, by accident. And I picked it up and walked over to them… They just walked off… Saying things like 'Disgusting Half-breed' and 'Lowly Bastard'…" I let out a shaky breath, "I told her about that. I asked her what 'half-breed' and 'bastard' meant…" I looked up at Kagome again, she was crying now, "It was the first time I-I'd… Seen her cry."

Kagome wiped her tears and stared down at me, I sat up on my elbows. We stared at each other for a long time. I wanted to touch her, to hold her. But I couldn't; I was drowning, drowning in her lovely honey brown eyes. The eyes that were so big and expressive, the eyes that were so beautiful and bright they almost seem like a work of art. No… They _are_ work of art. Every time she looked at me, it was as if I were looking at a painting. Her hair… It looked so soft, so weightless. Her entire face… Just a sculpture… Something so perfect that it almost seems dreamlike. My heart began to beat faster and faster.

"I don't want to lose you." I said, looking at her straight in those beautiful eyes. She smiled, her eyes filling with tears again.

"I don't want to lose you, either." She said. I sat up, still keeping eye contact; I crossed my legs and Kagome crawled into my lap. I wasn't embarrassed this time. It was right this way. I just wanted to hold onto her, and hopefully…

She wouldn't leave me…

_BACK! BACK YOU BEASTS!_

_I know, I know…This really didn't end up anywhere, but part three WILL come soon this time, I promise. _

_But the Kagome and Inuyasha stuff was good, wasn't it? It was for the fluff lovers! _

_And plus, this chapter is like… three times longer than what I usually write, so don't get all… I unno… mad…_

_Anywho, please read and review!_

_I love y'all!_

_Oddery XOXO_


	4. Grown Closer Torn Apart PART III

_Hello again, friends!_

_I am so SORRY about the long update… Had a little writer's block… Oopsie… Heh heh heh…_

_I was very pleased with the last chapter, just to let everybody know. And thank you all for the reviews! I feel so loved! And you are all loved! _

_In this chapter… Well, you'll see. Lots of fluff, romantic scenes, crying scenes, and lots of pain. Well, in the end part anyway…_

_I'm not going to spoil it for you._

A "Funnie" for your viewing pleasure:

**Fluffy: -Looking at script- Hmmm… Apparently I appear in this chapter.**

**Kagome's Mother: -Walks in, slightly flustered- Have you read later in the script? Like, later in the story, I mean.**

**Fluffy: No, why?**

**Kagome's mother: -Shows him-**

**Fluffy: -Surprised- Oh my.**

**Kagome's mother: -Blushing- What should we do? Complain?**

**-A Pause-**

**Fluffy: Rehearse?**

**Kagome's mother: … Yes, absolutely.**

**-They walk off-**

_A hint for you all about what MIGHT happen in future chapters. I still haven't decided yet. Anywho, on with the fic!_

DISCLAIMER: Oy, with the poodles already!

**Chapter Four: Grown Closer, Torn Apart (Part Three)**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Inuyasha's POV)**

I couldn't believe I'd actually told all of that to her. I'd never talked about my mother like that before; it was always bottled up inside me. When she had died, I had simply shoved that into the back of my head and never thought about it until now.

The entire village hated her… Because of me. They hated her because I was a half demon, because that I was the lowest of all breeds… They called her whore and harlot. All of that because of me. And yet… She still loved me.

She still would eat meals with me; spend every last waking moment with me. She'd still talk to me and laugh with me, she's kiss me every night before bed. She still loved me after being ridiculed by the entire village. And with all of this I wonder… why? Why would she still love the thing that made everyone hate her? Why would she not reject it?

Perhaps it was the fact that she took comfort in something that actually _did_ love her, that there was at least one person in the world that cared for her as much as she did everyone else. I would never know, not now anyway. All I could worry about now was Kagome.

I looked down at her as she rested in my lap, a dreamlike smile on her face. My arms were around her waist, my thumb gently rubbing up and down her stomach. She sighed and moved around a little. The expression on her face changed from comfort to confusion. Her hands moved up to my chest feeling around as if she couldn't remember where she was. Her eyes opened and she looked up into my smirking face.

"Hello there, sleepy head." I said. She smiled up at me and yawned. I watched as her mouth opened and her delicate hand came up to cover her mouth. Her eyes were closed gently and dreamily, she began to open them. She looked up at me again.

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked.

"I don't know, maybe about ten minutes." I said. She smiled again and I did the same.

"We should probably get going. To the mall, I mean." She looked over at that _'clock'_ thing, "Two-thirty. That should be plenty of time. I think they've built an art gallery there, I kind of want to check that out, if you don't mind…" She trailed off.

"It's alright with me." I said, shrugging. Kagome crawled out of my lap, I let out a whine. She heard it and turned to me, smirking.

"Did you just whine?" She asked. I just nodded. She smiled at me, "Did you not want me to leave your lap?" She asked, as if she were talking to a child.

I glared, "No, as a matter of fact, I didn't."

"Why not?" She challenged. I blushed, but my glare didn't falter.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! You should probably get to the mall now!" Kagome's mother yelled, "I've left some money on the counter for the train and the food court!"

She smiled at my blushing face and called out to her mother, "Okay mom! Thank you!" She looked at me for a moment, "Hold that thought," _Whew. _"C'mon, we'll miss the train!" She said excitedly. She grabbed something beside the bed, "These are your shoes, there's a sock in each of them. The socks go on first. Then put on the shoes."

I looked at them. They were red, and they looked a little worn. But I liked them just the same. I quickly put them on and ran down the stairs with Kagome. I said goodbye to Ms. Higurashi and Kagome's grandfather. I smiled and waved at Souta and Kagome and I left for the _'train'_ thing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and I had found a compartment on the train that was vacant. I sat myself across from Kagome. She smiled at me.

"This'll be fun, I promise." She said.

I looked out the window, the train wasn't moving yet, "Whatever you say."

The smell here was almost unbearable. But luckily, I had Kagome here with her scent to cover it up. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, sighing as I breathed out. Gods… I just wanted to smell her all day; hold her and kiss her until there was no strength left in me, till we were motionless and exhausted. I just wanted to love her.

_If only…_

"Inuyasha?" Her voice sounded. My heart ached with pain again. I wanted to be with her so badly; a low howl escaped me. This was turning out to be a lousy day. When I thought about what Kaede had told me… Gods… I wanted to cry, I wanted more information. But Kagome needed me… Or at least… I think she does. _God!_ I didn't even know _that!_

"Inuyasha?" Her voice sounded again. This time, she put her hand on my shoulder, bringing herself over to me, "Are you alright? You seem upset…" I looked up at her, her beautiful face filled with worry.

_If only…_

She sat down next to me, her hand still on my shoulder. I just put my arms around her and sighed. I nuzzled her neck, smelling her, wanting to remember her scent.

_For KAMI'S sake, Inuyasha! If you want her so bad, then tell her!_

_I already did!_

_You call kissing her for less than five seconds "wanting" her? You didn't even put any passion behind it! Nothing!_

_I didn't want the rejection! I… can't take it from her…_

_She doesn't reject you, you baka! She loves you! Even AS a half demon! She even told you!_

_But she might regret her words now… God, I've insulted her so much… Gone after Kikyou… I've done nothing but hurt her. I don't deserve her kindness._

_YOU BUILT A FUCKING **HOUSE** FOR HER! You LOVE her! You WANT her! So go GET her!_

_I can't! She doesn't love me!_

_WHO SAYS! You'll never know until you try._

_In the life I've lived, it's better not to._

_So you're not even going to try? You're not even going to kiss her! God, you're such a coward!_

_FINE! I'll kiss her, but don't you DARE blame me for it if she rejects me!_

_Trust me on this one, pal._

My heartbeat quickened. My palms began to sweat. I tried to calm myself down from my nervousness; I breathed deeply and slowly as Kagome pulled away. Her eyes weren't worried anymore. They were filled with an emotion that I couldn't read… Hope, maybe. I don't know. Her hands rested gently on my shoulders as my hands were placed on her arms. I felt my eyelids begin to get heavy as my lips made their way to hers. When we had made contact, her lips were soft, just like I remembered. I gently pressed my lips against hers, moving them and kissing her softly. My hands moved down her waist, stopping just above her hips. I didn't want them to travel any farther then that, in fear that she might slap me. Kagome's hands trailed down my back slowly. I shivered. She let out a murmur and pulled away suddenly.

"I-I'm sorry… I just… Sorry…" I stuttered. But she didn't seem to hear me. Her eyes were closed dreamily, her voice oddly slurred when she spoke.

"It's alright, Inuyasha." She finally opened her eyes; they were glazed over with another emotion that I couldn't identify. The only way I could put it was… fiery. Plus… Her scent had changed dramatically… If you know what I mean. Her hands moved off of my back and onto my face. She pulled me down to her lips, kissing me forcefully. My eyes closed and I shifted so I could get more comfortable. I placed my hands on her face and she bent her neck backwards so I had better access to her lips. I dominated the kiss, my hands returning to her waist, traveling up and down it. She squeaked, but didn't pull away. Her mouth opened to me and then I-

**WHAM!**

Both mine and Kagome's heads smacked against the wall as the train started. I cursed and she rubbed her head. I felt the area where her hand was.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, just a little bump." She said nervously. She was blushing and she wouldn't look at me. I kissed the bump on her head; her face turned about five shades darker. I'd kissed her head before… Why was she so embarrassed?

_Well, you know, Inuyasha. It may have to do with the fact that you'd been kissing her._

_Well… Yeah…_

_Do something… Say something clever._

_Like what?_

_I don't know… Comment on something she said before…_

I smiled at Kagome. She smiled back, her face still red. I moved slightly so that she could get comfortable with my arm around her shoulders.

"Well, I don't know about you, but _I'm_ having fun." I said and she laughed. She sighed and closed her eyes. I leaned my head on hers and I followed suit.

We sat there for quite a while, just enjoying each other's company. Kagome would occasionally look up at me and smile. Most of the time, we'd just stare out the window of the train, watching the world go by. My eyes closed as I thought about our kiss. The way her hands trailed down my back, the way it sent delicious shivers down my spine… How forceful her lips were. I found myself staring down at her again, at her lips. I wanted to kiss them again. As if on cue, her head tilted upward, her eyes filled with that… _Look_ again. And I bent down to kiss her; I could feel her warm breath coming from her mouth-

**WHAM!**

"_Damnit!_ This thing has the worst timing ever!" I said angrily.

Kagome laughed and kissed my cheek, I instantly calmed down, "C'mon, let's get out of here."

My day was getting better. A _whole_ lot better.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside this _'mall'_ place, Kagome and I entered a place called _"Bed, Bath, & Beyond"_. It was quite large; from wall to wall there were household items… Pillows, sheets, plants, dishes, and all sorts of things. Why don't we have these in the Feudal Era? We could sure use one of these. There were so many smells in here, too. Flowers, those things called _'air fresheners'_, a cotton type smell, and they were all mixed in with all the '_perfume'_ that the women in here were wearing.

"Okay," Kagome said, my attention turned to her, "Where should we start?" She was looking around the place, apparently searching for something. She let out an "Ah-ha!" and walked over to some place with odd contraptions used for holding things. _(A/N: Grocery Carts)_ She pulled one out of the storage thing and walked over to a section of aisles.

"Maybe… Some stuff for the kitchen. Like dishes and stuff." I suggested. Kagome nodded and walked into one of the aisles. It was full of plates and bowls of all shapes, sizes, and colors. We sort of scanned the aisle, not really looking. My eyes drifted toward a set of dishes that were red and black. The plates were square and red, while the bowls were black. The cups that matched them were square-ish and tall. They had both red and black on them. I liked this set.

"Hey, Kagome. What about this one?" I said. She walked over with the odd contraption. She smiled.

"I like this one." She read the label under it, which told her how much it was. Her smile brightened, "Hey! It's on sale, too!" She picked them up and put them in the contraption. She turned to me, smiling, "Nice choice, Inuyasha." I smiled and we went on to find some cooking equipment.

Kagome had found a really nice set of pots and pans that were _'on sale'_, as she described them, and then we decided to find some knives. We were inspecting a set of them when a small child, no older than six came rushing down the aisle. He looked rather worried, his face red from running, tears rolling freely down his face.

"Mommy…" The boy whimpered. I frowned at him and nudged Kagome, who was still inspecting the set. I nodded toward the boy and Kagome frowned as well. The boy whimpered again as he searched the aisle frantically.

"Have you lost your mother, hun?" Kagome asked, crouching down to the boy. The boy could only nod. Kagome gave him a small smile, "C'mon, I'm sure she could see you better if you were out of this aisle." She suggested. The boy nodded and we walked out of the aisle, the boy sticking close to Kagome.

The boy looked around worriedly when we got out of the aisle. He was whimpering and clinging to my leg, grabbing at my pants. I bent down to him, looking at him straight in the eye.

"You worried?" I asked. The boy nodded, I smiled warmly at him, "Well, there's two things you should remember when you're worried." The boy nodded for me to go on, "One, don't ever let it get to your head. It'll drive you _insane_." I jerked my head to Kagome, who was watching this encounter with interest, "I should know," I said, "I've lost her countless times-"

"Not _'countless'_ times… Just-Just a few times." She said, embarrassed. I gave Kagome a look that said _'Do you mind?'_. I turned back to the boy.

"And I've been worried sick like you are now. The next thing you should remember is that you can't act like you already know the outcome of worrying." I looked at the boy's confused face and smiled, "That means that… Well, don't act like you think your mothers' forgotten about you." I said, I pointed at him, "I guaran_tee _that she's somewhere in this store in the _exact_ same situation you are." I put my hand down and smiled at the boy, "So, in conclusion, if we stay still like this and let nature take its course, she'll come to us and find you here." I got nose to nose with the boy, whispering the last part, "And she _might_ get you some candy." The boy smiled.

"Pocky…" He said.

I chuckled and nodded, remembering Shippo going nuts over the stuff, "Yes, she might get you some pocky."

"Kenmaru! _Kenmaru!_" A voice shouted. I stood up and turned to see a woman looking around frantically, her hair in disarray, clothes slightly wrinkled from stress.

"Miss?" I asked loudly. She turned and looked at me. She was a rather pretty woman, but the way she looked now didn't exactly suit her. "Is this who you're looking for?" I pointed to the boy. The woman let out a sigh of relief and walked quickly up to us.

"Thank _Kami_, Kenmaru. You're safe." She bent down and hugged her son tightly. I smiled, and Kagome attached herself to my arm. I looked down at her smiling face. The woman looked up from her son at us, "Thank you. If I'd lost him…" She sighed, "I don't know what I would do."

I smiled, "I know the feeling." Kagome looked up at me, knowing what I'd meant. The woman smiled at us.

"Do you have children?" The woman asked. Kagome and I both blushed; the woman smiled again, "One on the way then?"

Kagome's eyes widened and she said, "Oh, no. Um… We're not…" She trailed off.

"Not really…" I said shaking my head, embarrassed. The woman smiled at us in an odd, knowing way and thanked us again thanked us again and stood up. The boy tugged on his mother's skirt.

"Mommy, can I get some pocky?" He asked. The mother smiled and nodded. They walked off, hand-in-hand. The boy looked back at me and smiled. I winked and he looked away. When they were too far away to hear her, Kagome spoke.

"Why does everybody think I'm pregnant?" She asked, irritated.

"I didn't say-" She cut me off.

"Do I look pregnant, Inuyasha?" She demanded. I blanched, blushing.

I figured this was a question best left _unanswered_.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that little… _encounter_, Kagome and I shopped in silence for a while. When I'd thought about what the woman had said, about us being a couple… It made me feel happy, I guess. I smiled. I once again thought about having children with Kagome; Gods, _that _would be the best thing… I could picture us, all of our children in the cabin, running around and playing in the house. And Kagome and I would watch them, holding each other and smiling. And then I'd ki-

"Inuyasha?" I was taken out of my fantasy when I heard her voice, "Are you alright?"

"What?" I blushed, "Oh, oh yeah. I'm fine."

Kagome gave me a crooked smile, "You just look a little flushed, that's all." She put her hand on my forehead, checking for a fever, "You are a little hot… Let's pay for our things and get out of this store." She took her hand off of my head and smiled warmly, "We'll check out the art gallery after, how does that sound?"

I shrugged, "It's fine with me."

Her head tilted thoughtfully, she smiled, "That was really nice… What you did for that boy, I mean." She said.

I said, "Well… Must have gotten it from you. I mean, you're really good with Shippo and Sesshomaru's girl… What's her face…?" I trailed off, trying to think of her name.

"Rin," She said, "Her name is Rin."

"Yeah… You're really good with them." I said. I shrugged.

"What happened with you and Shippo, Inuyasha?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"How come you two are all… _friend-like_ now?" She asked.

I scratched the back of my head nervously, "Well… I apologized to him… For everything; we talked for a good long time."

She smiled, "Well, that's good." She changed the subject, "C'mon, let's get this paid for."

------

Kagome and I were headed toward this _'art gallery' _thing. This… _'mall'_ was _HUGE_. There was a hell of a lot of people. I was distracted by the many sights and sounds. The sounds of the people laughing and talking. The many bright lights. It was almost too much to take in. Then we came to a plain looking part of the mall. There was no color or sounds. There was just a small little entrance to the art gallery. It looked… Open on the inside. Hardly any people, and all of them were wearing black. They probably worked there. Kagome smiled and took my hand as we walked in.

There were many very odd paintings in this place. I didn't really like them… So strange… Like being in a very confusing dream. There were people in this world that had learned to appreciate this kind of art. Though they were strange, I had to admit that there were a few that I liked. Kagome led me over to a section of sketches.

She stood in front of me, blocking my view of them, an eager look on her face, "Okay, I'm guessing you're wondering why I brought you here in the first place." She said.

"To look at artwork?" I said, confused.

"Well, yeah… But I also had something I wanted to show you." I nodded for her to go on, "You see… Well, I sketch, you know… And so before I came back, I sold some of my sketches to this gallery." She moved so I could see them. My breath caught in my throat as I stared at the sketch before me. It was… Well, it was me. I was in the God Tree, and I appeared to be sleeping. Kagome had an amazing talent. It was slightly eerie how realistic it looked. Kagome moved so I could see the other sketches that she'd done. She'd only two others, and they were just as brilliant as the first.

The second one was of Shippo. He was playing with a butterfly. I'd seen few pieces of artwork in my life, but I had never seen something like this. Kagome captured the joy in Shippo's eyes perfectly, it was wonderful. It may seem stupid and emotional, but I felt a stinging at the corners of my eyes.

I was crying. But only a little. Only like one tear.

My eyes flicked to the last sketch. This one wasn't like the others. It was of me and Kagome; it was sort of a mixture of all of our memories together. Around the edges were small sketches of us, representing different memories. The first one was of us arguing, then to us fighting a demon, and then to Kagome getting ready to fire an arrow, the next was me holding Tetsuiga. The last small picture was of both me and Kagome, we were at Kaguya's Castle and I was in my demon form. My claws were digging into Kagome's arms as her face was lifted up, filled with tears. Her mouth was open, apparently saying something…

_"I love you as a half-demon!"_

The middle of the sketch was a little larger than the others. It was of me and Kagome kissing. The significance of this sketch made a very big impact on me. I was drawn to it, hypnotized by the beauty. I understood this sketch.

"Kagome…" I said, barely above a whisper.

"I did them all with pencil, because that's all I really had. Most people would argue that you have to have a specific style with your artwork. I don't believe that. I'm just good at drawing… Life, I guess is how you'd put it." She said.

"These… These are beautiful, Kagome. I even think that beauty is an understatement…" I said, still looking at each of them.

"So… You like them?" She asked. I turned to her, looking at her seriously.

"I love them," I smiled and pointed to the one with Shippo, "Look how you'd captured the childish joy in his eyes… Gods, Kagome… And this one, of us… It's so… Unique. All of them are wonderful."

She was blushing when I looked up at her, I smiled. "These are just my best ones. I have a few of Sango and Miroku at the house. When I came here with all of my sketches, they picked those. They said they loved all of them, but the limit was three. So… Here you are." We both looked down at them.

"How do you know what to sketch?" I asked, still looking at the pictures.

"Well, I just try and capture the significance of that particular moment." She pointed to the one of me, "Like this one. This was the night after the battle with Naraku. That was the most peaceful sleep you'd ever been in." I smiled, she pointed to the one with Shippo, "I liked this one because… I think this was a little after we met Shippo… I remember he looked so happy, even after he lost his parents. I sympathized with him, that's why I think this one seems more… complete than the others. It's almost as if you can feel the joy coming from him, like you're with him, you know?" I nodded. She pointed to the last sketch, "This one… Happened right after Kaguya's Castle. You can guess this one's significance."

"Yeah…" I looked at the names of the sketches. The first one, of me, was titled _'A Lion's Peaceful Slumber'_. "Why'd you name it that? I mean, why a lion?"

"Well, I figured _'A Handsome Beast's Peaceful Slumber'_ would be a little long, wouldn't it?" I laughed, "And plus, the lion is the king of the jungle. You're king of Inuyasha's forest, right?" I straightened myself arrogantly.

"Indeed I am." We both laughed.

"And also… If someone woke you up at that moment, you'd be pissed as hell." Kagome slapped her hands over her mouth, I laughed.

"God Kagome, you curse more than _I_ do." I said, smirking.

"No way! You curse _way_ more than I do." She said, offended.

"Alright, maybe that was a little over the top." I changed the subject when I saw the title for Shippo's sketch, "_'Bittersweet Happiness'_, that makes sense, I guess."

"Yeah. He lost his parents, but found us." She said, smiling at me.

I looked at the title for the last one. _'A Memorable First Kiss'_. _I_ was Kagome's first kiss? Really?

"I was your first kiss, Kagome?" I asked, trying desperately hard not to make my voice sound hopeful.

She blushed and looked down, "Um… Yeah…"

I felt slightly guilty, I mean, a girl's first kiss is supposed to be special. Kagome had given me hers out of fear that I'd leave her, and everyone else. I looked around nervously, seeing if there were people around. The people who worked here were walking around looking at the paintings; they probably wouldn't appreciate people kissing all over the place. Which was my plan in the first place, to kiss Kagome and tell her it was a replacement first kiss.

"Kagome," I said, "I think you deserve a better first kiss. I mean, you deserve special, more romantic one." I put my hand on the side of her face, trailing my lips over her other cheek, heading for her ear. "We'll have to do it later though," I whispered heavily into her ear, I smiled when I felt her shiver, "Too many people are watching." I kissed her ear, her knees went weak. I put my hand on the small of her back, bringing her back up.

"R-Right…" She said, her voice barely a whisper. When she had recovered from her swooning, she said, "You hungry?" I nodded, smirking at her, "Let's go eat then. Then we'll get this stuff organized and go home."

_Home…_

I _really_ liked the sound of that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and I entered a place called the _'food court'_. I looked around at all of the booths. It reminded me of a village market, back at home. There was a huge section of tables in the center of all of the madness, they were filled with people. The sounds of the people began to hurt my ears, plus, the ponytail was making them ache really bad.

"Okay," My attention turned to Kagome; I stared at her as she looked around at all the places to eat, "Where would you like to eat, Inuyasha?"

"I have no idea." I said, looking around.

"Well, I could see if they have a place that serves Ramen, or something similar to it, I guess. You'd probably like pizza; we could get some ice cream after." She said.

I nodded in agreement and then Kagome said, "Why don't you go find a place to sit while I get our food?" I nodded again and she left me to find a table. I looked around; there were plenty of places for us to sit at, despite the crowd. I picked a table away from a large group of people and sat down. The bags I was holding had gotten particularly heavy, and I was glad to set them down.

Kagome came back with two trays full of food, how she could carry all of that was a mystery to me. The smell coming off of them was heavenly as she set them down. I looked at the many food items, wondering where to start.

"Well, dig in." She took a triangular looking piece of food and took a bite.

"What's that?" I asked, curious. I noticed another one of them on the tray and I picked it up, inspecting it.

"Pizza." She said, "It's good, I think you'll like it."

I took a bite. She was right, I did like it. It may have been foreign to me, but I really enjoyed it. I got thirsty. It was then I noticed three large cups. I looked at them questioningly. Kagome smiled at me.

"Those are sodas. If you didn't like those I got you some water." She said. I nodded and took the first one, "That ones' Coke, it's a favorite among people my age." I took a sip. It was odd, it felt like thousands of bubbles were bursting on my tongue at the same time. It didn't really taste good… I tried the second one; it tasted like… oranges. It was better, but I didn't really like it that much more. I tried the last one… cherries. I really liked this one. I took another sip of it and nodded my head.

"That's what I figured." Kagome said once I was finished testing, "Though I must say I thought you'd like the orange soda more." I shrugged and continued to explore the food. Kagome did manage to find something similar to Ramen and I ate the whole cup full of it. I'd finished the _'soda'_ and began to drink the water that Kagome had gotten me.

"Thank you." I said to her. She looked at me quizzically.

"For what?" She asked, confused.

"For getting me lunch. Thank you." I repeated.

She smiled, "You're welcome."

We continued eating for a little while, we talked occasionally. I remembered my promise to her and smirked inwardly. I could have fun with this…

"Kagome!" A voice shouted behind me. I turned around to see who it was. There were three girls walking toward us. All of them in a uniform similar to Kagome's _'school'_ uniform, except it was grey. _(A/N: University uniforms)_ One girl had a yellow headband in her hair, the other one had shoulder length curly hair, and the last one wore her hair in a ponytail.

"Where have you been?" The one with the headband asked.

"We've missed you!" The curly haired on said.

"Well, I've just been busy, you know." Kagome said and shrugged. All three girls nodded at the same time, smiling. I felt ignored…

"And who is_ this _good-looking gentleman, here?" One of them asked. I resisted the urge to smirk at Kagome.

"Oh! Where are my manners?" Kagome said, "Ayumi, Yuka, Eri… This is Inuyasha… My… fiancé."

_"WHAT!"_ All three of them gasped. Even though I had no idea what _'fiancé' _meant, I had a good feeling it was important…

"You're getting _married_?"

_Very_ important…

I put an invisible mask on, not wanting to ruin Kagome's cover up for me. Though on the inside I was about to explode with happiness. Kagome looked at them sheepishly as they towered over her.

"Where's the ring?" The one in the headband asked.

"It's getting resized." Kagome said, not missing a beat.

"When is the wedding?" She asked. She looked skeptical.

I thought it would look suspicious if I didn't answer anything so I said, "We haven't exactly set a date yet." Kagome looked grateful. The girl in the headband turned her attention to me.

"And what do you do, Inuyasha?" She asked me, a little harshly.

"Yuka!" Kagome exclaimed, glaring at her. I had to think of something quick…

"I work in theater." I lied. I remembered some of the books in Kagome's room, there was one on a guy named _'Shakespeare'_ and all of his plays that he did.

"Really?" One of them asked. I nodded. "What do you do in theater?" She asked.

"I act." I lied again.

"What play are you working on now?" The skeptical one asked.

"Shakespeare; we're doing one of his plays." I said to her, not faltering a bit.

"What one?" She asked, her voice still harsh.

"_Twelfth Night_." I said, matching her harsh tone.

"How come I've never seen the play advertised?" She asked. Everyone was watching this little spat with interest. I ignored them.

"Because we're done with our production in Tokyo." I said. I noticed the other two girls staring at my fangs, white hair and claws, "And the reason why I have a demonic appearance is because we're placing the time period from the Renaissance to Feudal Japan and they wanted me to play a demon lord that's in love with a priestess."

"That's cool." The one with the ponytail said.

"I can't believe you're getting married, Kagome. It's so exciting." Said the curly haired one.

Kagome smiled until…

"Prove it." Said the one named Yuka.

"What?" Kagome asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Prove that you're in love." She repeated.

"Okay," I said, glaring at her, "How shall we prove it to you?"

"Kiss her." She said, "But none of that stupid pecking crap, I mean _really_ kiss her."

Kagome and I looked at each other, I nodded to the seat next to me and she got up and sat down next to me.

"Well come on." The girl ushered us. I glared at her, and looked down at Kagome, who looked nervous.

"Don't worry," I said looking around at all the tables, "No ones' watching."

She smiled at me awkwardly and I did the same.

"You do know what kissing is, right?" I gave her a look that said, _'Will you PLEASE shut up?'_, and pulled Kagome to me, crushing my lips over hers. And then…

Everything stopped; it was only me and Kagome. I heard nothing, just the sound of our breathing. The kiss was a little violent at first, but then Kagome's lips softened, changing the mood of the kiss entirely. She tilted her neck backwards and I put my hand on the side of her face, angling her head slightly. My fangs grazed her bottom lip ever so slightly and then I ran my tongue over the excited skin. Oh God… This was too much… It felt so good to kiss her like this, so dreamlike, so peaceful. Kagome kissed me back with every bit as much passion as I'd kissed her. I wanted to pull Kagome into my lap, or wrap my arms around her, but that was either way too inappropriate to do in front of Kagome's friends, or it would result in both of us falling over. My lungs begged for air.

_Damn the need to breathe!_

I pulled away from Kagome, reluctantly. I slowly sucked on her bottom lip one last time, but I kept my hand on her face. My eyes opened slowly, my vision was blurry and distorted, but I didn't care. All three girls gasped when we pulled away.

"Whoa…"

"Does that answer your question?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper. It took me a while to realize the whole place had gone quiet, and it wasn't because I was distracted.

Everyone… No, seriously, I mean _everyone_ had gotten quiet. There were a few coughs, nervous giggling, and someone's baby crying. I stared at Kagome, who seemed completely oblivious to the entire situation. I had no idea how long the awkward silence went on, but then…

There was clapping...

Slow at first, but then a full on applause. People stood up and cheered, whistled and I think I saw somebody crying. I looked at Kagome again, her face was redder than the shirt that she was wearing, as was mine, I predicted.

_"They're getting married!"_ One of the girls shouted. That caused even more noise. And then… Kagome and I stood up. She looked around at everyone and smiled, her face turning crimson. Her arms wrapped around my waist and she buried her face into my chest. I put my arms around her and nuzzled the top of her head, laughing slightly.

I highly doubted that, if Kagome had kissed this "Hojo" character, it'd start something like this…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(A/N: I know most of you are wondering why I'm not doing a "Kagome's POV", well… You'll see in a minute…)_

Kagome and I had managed to get out of the crowd about five minutes later. Now, we were in a little (what Kagome called) a _'Gag Shop'_. It was filled with all sorts of odd looking things. There were costumes, posters, odd looking lights, and there was a funny smell that reminded me of tobacco. It was making me rather dizzy and sleepy. _(A/N: Yes, somebody lit up a joint. There's a little inside joke I have about that, but I don't have time to tell you right now…)_

I was looking at some shirts with some obscene sayings and pictures on them. I read one that said, well… I probably shouldn't repeat it.

"Hey- Inuyasha?" I heard Kagome ask.

I turned to her, "Yeah?"

"How did you know all of that stuff? About theater and Shakespeare, I mean…" She said.

I lifted an eyebrow, "I've read practically all of your books, Kagome. What do you think I did when I had to wait for you to get finished with your homework? Sit there patiently?"

She laughed slightly, "Good point…" She looked at me, "You really saved me back there. Thanks."

"No problem." I said, "Lucky you I get bored easily." She giggled. Her attention turned to the shirts I was reading. She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Where would you wear these? Surely not in public." She said. I agreed with her, I mean, there's plenty of children around here, one of them could walk in here and see one of these shirts. I continued reading them and snorting my disapproval.

"Inuyasha, look." Kagome said. I looked over at her, and glared playfully. She was wearing a pair of fake, bright pink, fuzzy dog ears.

"You're hilarious." I said sarcastically. She laughed and than pouted, her lip poking out. I found myself staring at them, wanting to kiss them again…

"What? You don't think they look cute on me?" She said, in a whiny voice.

My eyes softened and I smiled, "They do." She smiled. I folded my arms in front of me and then I said, "Speaking of which…" I brought my voice down to a whisper, not to bring attention to ourselves, "You owe me one _hell_ of an ear rub when we get back to your house. This ponytail is killing me."

"I owe you?" She asked, lifting an eyebrow, mimicking my stance.

"Yes, you do. I, after all, am going to replace your first kiss." I said arrogantly.

"Ah, see that's where you're wrong." I looked at her quizzically, "What about what happened out in the food court?"

"No, you're wrong. I said in the art gallery that there were too many people watching." I jerked my head toward the exit of the store, "What happened out there _everyone_ saw. It doesn't count." I said. I leaned over to her, like I had done in the art gallery, grazing my lips over her ear, "Though I must say, Kagome, that was _quite _enjoyable." This time, instead of kissing her ear, I gently nipped at it with one of my fangs. She gasped. I smirked inwardly. I loved how I could do this to her.

"U-um… Let's-let's go now. Mothers' probably waiting on us…" She said, putting the ears back where they were, grabbing the bags and rushing out of the store. I just waved to the guy at the register, shoved my hands in my pockets, and left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we got back to Kagome's house, we discovered that Kagome's mother had bought us three new _'mattresses'_ for the beds in Kagome's cabin. They were quite large, but they'd fit in the frames I'd built.

I was sitting on Kagome's bed when she walked in with the bags. I was fidgeting with the band holding my ponytail, trying to take it off. She laughed at me and sat next to me. I put my hands down as she pulled it off. I shook my hair a little and my hair sat in its normal place with my ears popped up. I let out a very long, very loud moan as the pain slowly relieved, leaving me with a dull throbbing. Kagome laughed. I could feel her hands begin to rub them gently; I sighed and closed my eyes. She pulled my head down into her lap and continued rubbing. The ache on them died down after a few minutes. But Kagome continued to rub them gently as I rested.

I opened my eyes slightly to look across Kagome's bed at her medals. She had said a few of them were for dancing. I looked at another one of them… Karate?

"You learned how to fight, Kagome?" I asked, interested.

"Huh?" She looked down at me. I pointed to the display, "_Oh_, yeah. I took that up when I was about fourteen, just before I met you, I think… But I wasn't able to show up for classes when I had to switch between times. So mother just cancelled the classes."

"Were you any good?" I asked, politely. I tried not to sound rude.

She shrugged, "I dunno. I think I was about to make it to black belt. But through the years, I guess I just couldn't remember any of the moves. And besides, I was a real klutz, and you know that." I laughed, and she playfully poked my head, annoyed.

"I could teach you if you want." She lifted her eyebrows, "It probably isn't any of that fancy stuff you learned, but it's still fighting, right? And I could probably get Totosai to make you a sword."

She blushed, taken aback by the offer I'd given her, "Y-You don't have to… I mean, you don't have to go through all that trouble. And Totosais' probably busy."

I shook my head, "Nah… He loves you. I'm sure he'd be happy to make you a sword. And with your new abilities and heightened senses, you'd be better off with a sword rather than a bow and arrows." I sat up, looking at her, "Sure, long range weapons are nice and all, but what would you do if you had a close range attacker?"

She blinked, "Yell for you to protect me?"

I laughed, "Well, yeah… But it'd still be nice to have those skills, wouldn't it?" She nodded, smiling, "And then we could duel together, from time to time." I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"You have yourself a deal, Inuyasha." She said. She held out her hand for me to shake. I smirked.

"I have a better idea…" I said, leaning to her face. I captured her lips in a passionate kiss. She leaned back on her elbows as I gently pressed her onto her bed. My fangs grazed her bottom lip slightly, flicking my tongue over it as I did so. She gasped as my hand moved to her hip, dangerously close to her backside. I smiled and I took advantage of her open mouth. Her arms wrapped around my neck as I tasted her, my tongue memorizing every area, every curve, tooth, and texture. Her tongue shyly pressed against mine, I submitted, allowing her into my mouth. She timidly explored it, tracing my fangs often and expertly. Her hands moved into my hair and onto my ears, rubbing them. I let out a very odd sounding moan. It sounded more like a horses' whinny. _(A/N: Like a muffled Scooby Doo laugh.)_

My hand had moved to Kagome's backside then, and when she'd touched my ears, well… I sort of _grabbed _at it. Kagome made a noise to know that the action was welcomed.

_Well, alrighty then…_

Kagome and I continued kissing for a few more minutes, occasionally breaking for air. When we'd stopped, we stared at each other for a moment. I heard someone walking up the stairs. I quickly got off Kagome. We frantically tried to figure out where we should position ourselves. We decided on Kagome being at her dresser and me lying down on her bed.

It was then that Souta decided to peek in at us. He looked at both of us and our positions and said, "Busted…" Kagome glared at him, he smiled. Kagome's eyes softened. I found this very amusing. Odd, but amusing. Souta looked over at me. He winked and gave me a knowing smile. I returned it and he left. I looked over at Kagome and we blushed. I sat up, putting my knees over the edge of the bed; I motioned for her to join me. She sat next to me, smiling shyly.

"So…?" I said, questioningly.

She lifted an eyebrow, "What?"

"H-How was it?" I asked.

"_That_," she said, "was _not _a kiss, my friend…"

My ears drooped.

She smiled, "That was a _make-out_ session."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After I had changed back into my normal clothing and Kagome and I had gotten about everything into the cabin and organized, she made supper. Shippo, who had been the first to greet us when we'd passed through times, joined us. He'd worked hard setting up the beds and curtains. He deserved a little treat. I smiled at him as he sat down across from me. Kagome set down a few plates of food and sat down next to me.

We talked and laughed and told stories of what had happened over the last few months. Before we knew it, we were all tired. Especially Shippo; his eyes began to droop and he yawned repeatedly. Kagome's eyes softened as she looked at him.

"I think somebody's tired." She said. I nodded at her and we both got up. Kagome picked the kit up and carried him into his bedroom. She set him down on the bed and pulled the covers over him. He stared back lazily at her and his eyes closed slowly as he drifted off into dreamland.

I stood beside Kagome as I watched all of this happen. I wasn't sure what to say. But I don't think there were any words needed here. It was one of those moments where you don't need to say anything, one of those silences that are the very best kind. And as I watched Shippo go off to sleep, I couldn't help but think that he was one of my own, one of mine and Kagome's.

But I wasn't. I couldn't replace his father. I couldn't be his father. But maybe… Maybe I could just be a father _figure_ to him, like Kagome was his mother figure.

And you know what?

I was perfectly okay with that.

----------

I was lying down on the guest bed thinking about everything that had happened today. Everything that had occurred; the kisses, the ear rubs, Kagome's lie about me being her _'fiancé'_, all the people that thought Kagome was pregnant…

I snorted with silent laughter as I thought about this. I put a hand to my face when I felt something roll down my cheek. A bug, maybe. I brought my hand in front of me so I could see what it was…

A tear…

Kaede…

How could I have forgotten? Why had I been so foolish? I was so careless. I was so stupid. Kagome could die, and I was here just... Acting like a total… I don't know. I strain my ears to hear what was going on in Kagome's room. I hear her breathing, and then… Something hits the ground…

_Kagome…_

I shoot out of bed and rush into Kagome's room. I see her on the floor, with one of those writing tools she uses… There was a book of some sort on her desk that she was writing in. I shake my head, ignoring the objects around me. I kneel down to her, looking at her face. She's still breathing.

I take her in my arms holding her and nuzzling her hair. I pull away and look at her. I stared at Kagome, her face peaceful and serene. Silent tears crept down my face as I realized... Kagome may leave me forever. But she wasn't dead... Not yet...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku, Sango, Shippo and I all stood around Kagome in her room. We all were crying. But we knew that she wasn't dead. I sat at her bedside, holding her hand and bouncing my knee nervously.

_Please wake up. Please wake up. Please wake up._

Something outside the room slams. It's the front door. We all look towards the door leading outside Kagome's room as it opens. Standing in the doorway… Was probably the most unexpected person I'd ever imagine at a time like this…

Sesshomaru.

He looks at all of us, his gaze lingering with a sense of understanding that I'd never seen before. His eyes finally rest on Kagome. He walks to the foot of the bed and stares at her.

"How long has she been like this?" He asked, his voice deep and smooth. I glare at him.

"Ever since last night. Why do you need to stick your nose in everything? It's not like you care." I said coldly.

He looks over at me and returns my glare, "I may understand better than _anyone_ what you're going through, Inuyasha." He looks over at Miroku and Sango, "Where is Kaede and who is looking after her?"

_How does he know Kaede?_

Sango said, "She's being looked after in her hut. She went into a coma two days ago. Aki, the leading priestess is looking after her."

He growled and left the room, heading outside. I rush out after him.

"What the hell are you doing here!" I yell at him, "Why can't you just leave us alone!" We're walking in the forest; he's heading for the village. "What the hell is going on?"

He suddenly turns around, his hand grabbing my throat, choking me, "Inuyasha! For once…WILL YOU SHUT UP AND NOT ASK QUESTIONS!" His claws drip poison as they sink into my neck. I scream something in _Inu_. He lets go of me and continues walking. The sting from the poison fades and I follow him once again. I don't ask questions.

We arrive in Kaede's hut. Aki is at Kaede's side, dabbing a rag over her head. Aki looks up and sees Sesshomaru. Her eyes widen and she tries to get away. It doesn't work. His claws clasp around her throat and he glares at her.

"_How dare you?_" He hisses at her, "_How dare you endanger the life of my brother's intended?_

"_I should have known that a filthy little priestess that pulled this years ago, would do it again. AND TO A MEMBER OF MY FAMILY NO LESS!_" He throws her across the room, her body smashing into the wall of the hut. Her eyes were full of fear now. I stood there in shock.

"_You, that awful Kikyo woman's mentor, taught Kikyou how to make that potion and gave it to Kaede so many years ago. I didn't think you'd stoop so low as to do this to the two people that saved your pathetic life. They defeated Naraku and then you go and RUIN what's left of their relationship!"_

Aki was backed up against the wall, cowering in fear. She'd never shown any sort of emotion before… But now… Now things may have been a little different.

She spoke, her voice small and stuttering, "T-They… They were n-never going to a-admit their feelings f-for each other."

"_What makes that any of your business?_" Sesshomaru hissed at her, "_I'm going to end your useless life NOW. You don't do anything, but cause the people who trusted you pain! DIE YOU MISERABLE WOMAN!_"

What happened next was a little more than shocking. In a flash of white and red, Shesshomaru had cut off Aki's head. I didn't move. Surprisingly, there was hardly any blood. But when Sesshomaru turned around, I gagged. From head to toe he was covered in it. He carried Aki's head and body out of the hut. He tossed them in a ditch where it would not be noticed. He turned to me.

"Something very bad is about to happen, Inuyasha." He said, "You must make the right decision."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I yelled angrily, "No one will tell me what's going on! What's wrong… What's wrong with Kagome?"

He wiped his face with his sleeve, the blood leaving his face, "Inuyasha… When Kagome wakes up… She is going to be a rabid demon. Much like you when you transform." I say nothing, he continues, "If she stays that way too long, she still has her human heart, which allows her to hear you, if she stays a demon too long, Inuyasha… She will die."

My breath catches, "I-Is there a way to save her?"

He nods, "Yes, there is. But you're not going to like the outcome." He sighs, "When Kagome turns into a demon, you must subdue her and tell her you love her. She will fall asleep for a few days, but she'll wake up…"

"W-Well, t-that's it, isn't it?" I ask.

He shook his head, "It's called _'The Lover's Curse'_, the Kikyo woman you were with put the same spell on Kaede years ago." He continued, "The reason why the decision is so hard is that… Either Kagome dies… Or…"

I gulped, "Or…?"

He sighed again, "Either Kagome dies, or she… she becomes a half-demon."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Once again, y'all, I'm SO SORRY for the long update. I just started high school and I joined the volleyball team, there's been no time for me to work on this. The next chapter will come when it comes. So I won't make any promises about how soon the update will come. _

_But I can promise you this…_

_There will be another chapter. _

_One more thing:_

_I WANT REVIEWS! _

_At least… Ten…But they can't come from the same person over and over. Alright?_

_Review me! (I believe that calls for a "Dirty!")_

_If you haven't watched Gilmore Girls, you wouldn't get that…_

_Keep it Gay,_

_Oddery_


	5. A Sibling's Untold Story

_Another chapter, as promised. _

_You know what really gets on my nerves? That stupid auto-correct thing they have on Like, on my past three chapters, I've put little separator mark thingys in-between different parts of the chapter, and they disappear! Eh… Guess I'll just have to live with it. I've found one for now. _

_And thank you for the lovely reviews. It really feels nice to know that people like my fic. (I would make an emoticon, but they don't show up!)_

_Review Responses! _

**Kagome (yeppers! That's me!):** _What exactly are you mad about? The cliffhanger? Or the fact that I sort of ended that chapter quickly?_

**Kat:** _Aw, thanks. -Insert emoticon here-_

**Minirowan:**_ I'm really glad you like this story. Do you have any suggestions or concerns for me? Same to you **Kat**._

**Message to NekoCeles: **_Where are you? I miss your reviews…_

_And away we go! _

DISCLAIMER: I'll own Inuyasha when Hilary Clinton becomes president.

**Chapter Five: A Sibling's Untold Story**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Sesshomaru's POV)**

I stared at my brother as he fell to his knees on the forest floor before me. His head hung, sobs coming from him, I knew his pain. Many, many years ago I'd felt the same pain. Many years ago, I'd sobbed and had gone without sleep, just like he was about to do.

"That isn't funny, Sesshomaru…" He whispered. His voice cracked horribly as he spoke, "That really… isn't funny…"

I knelt in front of him, "Do you really think I kid about something as serious as this, Inuyasha?"

He looked up at me with such hatred in his eyes. He didn't understand why I was here, he couldn't. I hadn't told him.

"I suppose I should tell you what happened…" I sighed. The blood of that awful woman filled my nostrils. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. Inuyasha's eyes changed, I couldn't exactly read the emotion. Possibly suspicion. I wasn't sure, "Follow me. I need to show you something."

He gave me a look, but got up and followed me deeper into the forest. I led the way, thinking about what I was about to show him, it had been so long since I'd last seen it. I closed my eyes as I remembered my very many happy days with Kaede. It was before all of my pain, before all of the terrible events that had taken place that caused my coldness.

I found it hard to regain that warmth in my heart.

I stood before the tree that had held so many memories. I felt the bark, I fought the urge to cut into it and chop it to bits. I balled my hand into a fist and closed my eyes. I turned to Inuyasha.

"Do you know what you stand before, brother?" I asked him.

He glared, "A tree." He paused, staring at it, "And I'm seriously thinking about venting my frustration on it."

"Do not even think…" I let out a shuddering, angered breath, "This tree holds many memories, Inuyasha." He lifted an eyebrow but said nothing, "I used to bring Kaede into this very tree almost every night.

"We met in secret. The village would not approve of our relationship, so we met here. We were just foolish adolescents back then. Just barely adults. But I felt that we really loved each other. I thought that we'd be mated and we'd live happily, without the worry of what others thought.

"But I was wrong. One evening, when we'd met in this same spot, she fell into a deep sleep. I tried to wake her, but I couldn't. I would later figure out that Kikyou, that awful woman you'd been with, had given Kaede a potion. The potion is called _'The Lover's Curse'_, because of the choice that the male has to make. Woman becomes a half-demon, or she dies."

Inuyasha interrupted my story, "But Kikyou was already dead when you two were together."

I nodded, "Yes, that's true. But Kikyou gave Kaede the potion before she died-"

Again! "But Kagome fell asleep in a matter of days, that can't be right."

I glared at him, "Will you let me explain?" He silenced, "Kikyou saw into the future. She had that ability, you know. She saw that one day Kaede would meet me. She went to Aki, wanting some way to stop this. Aki told her about the potion. Kikyou wanted to learn how to make it. It took about three weeks to make, and then Kikyou gave it to Kaede." I clenched my fist again, closing my eyes in anger.

"How dare she? At such a young age." I let out another shuddering breath, "Then the day that Kaede ran into me, the potion became active."

"Why did that happen? How could it have stayed in her system for so long?" he asked.

I looked up at the tree, "We were destined to be with each other. Or at least… That's what I thought." I shook my head, "The potion became active because she had had feelings for me. I don't know why it stayed in her system, Inuyasha. Perhaps that's why it's magic.

"Kaede did not take this willingly. I doubt she'd take that risk for me. And I'd bet Aki told Kagome that the potion was for her _'purifying abilities'_ or some rubbish like that. There is no such potion. I've read everything there is to know about potions, and there is nothing for priestesses. Only evil witches like Aki that want to cause mayhem.

"I stressed for the three days I had before Kaede's transformation. Before she became a rabid demon. I thought about what decision I would make, but I didn't think very hard. I was greedy and selfish in my decision. I decided to save her. That was my first thought. And I kept it. After I'd watched her transformation the next morning, she immediately attacked me. I admitted my feelings for her, and she fell asleep again. A day later, she approached me. She was an eagle half-demon. The most honorable of all demons, the eagle. I couldn't have been happier to see her…

"But when I saw the look on her face when she approached me… It was so angry. She banished me from the village. I spied on her for a few months after that. But then I let it go. I couldn't have what didn't want me." I turned to Inuyasha, "I do not want that to happen to you, Inuyasha."

"Why?" He asked, "Why do you care? This is the kind of thing that you would love to put me through. You'd love to kill me internally, watch me torture myself. _And this_," He said, his voice suddenly turning angry, he tugged on his ears, "_is exactly why you hate me! Because I'm disgusting and ugly and just completely undeserving of anything I want!_" He was panting hard, growling and glaring at me.

"I do care, Inuyasha. I care a lot." He threw me a questioning glare as if to say _'Why?'_ I stepped toward him, "You saved all of Japan. Millions of people's lives are saved because of you, Inuyasha. I have been amazed and just utterly fascinated at your strength. I suppose what I'm trying to say is… I…" I swallowed, "I am _proud_ of you. And I take extreme pride in the fact that I can call you my brother." I said.

His response was what I'd expected, "I don't believe you."

But I was restraining to roll my eyes with extreme difficulty, "Why do you say that?"

He gaped at me, pointed a shaking finger, "_You… You tried to KILL me! AND Kagome!_" He hissed, "_How can I trust you?_"

"Because I have this…" I reached into my sash and pulled out something that I knew would make Inuyasha believe me. I held them in my palm, allowing him to see them.

His eyes widened, I could see them glinting with tears, "I-Is that? Are t-those what I think-?"

I nodded, "Yes, Izayoi's and our father's Binding Rings." I dropped them in his palm, "I want you and Kagome to have them. You of all people deserve them. I kept them for years."

"Sesshoumaru… I-I don't…" He looked up at me, smiling a little, "I believe you now."

I nodded again, "Good. We have work to do. I have to explain everything. You know your options, but you don't everything I know. We have to discuss this with your… comrades."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The demon slayer that I'd come to know as Sango, had made us tea in the house that Inuyasha had built for Kagome. I sipped it slowly as they all sat down, the fox kit included. He'd insisted that he stay and find out what was wrong with Kagome.

The monk stared at me from across the table, a serious look on his face, "So what is wrong with her? How do you know why?"

I set down my cup and looked at him, "Kagome has ingested a potion called _'The Lover's Curse'_. This potion causes the taker to fall asleep, and they will not wake up until after three days. The taker, in your case, Kagome, will become a rabid demon. Unless Inuyasha chooses to save her, she will die."

"Well, of course he'll save her!" The monk said loudly. The fox kit and the demon slayer, Sango, touched part of his arm.

"You're not letting me finish, monk." I said to him. I gave a quick glance at Inuyasha, "The decision is not as simple as it sounds. Either Kagome dies, or she becomes a half demon." The whole party, except for Inuyasha gasped. It was as if they knew it was going to be hard for them to get him to accept the fact that this girl indeed loved him, but because he was a half demon, he wouldn't believe it.

I understand a lot, you see.

"Did you give this potion to her?" Sango asked.

My eyes widened the slightest bit, "How dare you accuse me of such an act? Do you honestly think I would do such a thing? After what you've seen me do on the battlefield, you honestly think I would have the patience to do that?"

I heard Inuyasha chuckle a little bit. I turned my head to him. His head was down, and he was looking at his hands.

"What?" I said, curious as to why he'd laughed like that.

He shook his head and looked up slightly, "Nothing… It's nothing… Just something Kagome said the other day…"

Sango and the monk frowned. The fox kit reached for him, but decided against it. We all sat there, silent and unmoving.

"Aki gave her the potion." I said to Sango. She put a hand to her mouth, and began to cry. The monk quickly went to her side and held her. A flare of envy ran over me. Not because the monk was holding the girl, but because I was envious of their relationship. I wanted that so badly. The memories came to me in a flash…

_"I'll always be with you Lord Sesshomaru. No matter what the village says." Kaede said while I held her in my arms._

_"And I will always protect you, love." I said to her as I brushed her hair back, running my fingers through it. We stayed silent for a while and then I said, "Kaede…Will you be my mate? And bear my pups? And stay with me until the end of time?"_

_She looked up at me, smiling with tears in her eyes, "Yes, my lord. I will."_

_My eyes widened and I clasped my hands over hers, "Do you really mean it? Will you really have this demon for a mate?"_

_She smiled, her tears running freely now, "Yes… Yes, I do." She paused, "Kiss me, my lord."_

_"Yes…" I said…_

_------------_

_I waited by the lake on the dock. Fearing the moment I saw her again. I wondered what she'd be like as a half demon. It wouldn't matter; we'd love each other for the rest of our days. _

_I turned, and saw the most beautiful demon I'd ever seen. _

_"Kaede…" I whispered._

_When she came closer… She looked so angry, her face one of rage. It worried me. _

_"Leave this place now, Sesshoumaru." She said._

_"But Kaede, what about our ceremony? What about becoming-"_

_"I no longer wish to be your mate. After what you made me…What will the village think? How could you do this to me?" She hissed. _

_"But… Kaede…I thought you said you didn't care what they-"_

_She glared, "I **hate** you…"_

_-------------_

"Excuse me. I'll be back… I just need…" I didn't finish my sentence. I just went outside and walked across the yard to the dock and stood there. Listening to the water, the ducks swimming around, and the birds chirping. I closed my eyes, letting my memories come faster and faster. They'd been like this for a while now. Just coming whenever I thought about her…

_I walk up to Kaede for the first time. She was crying at Kikyou's grave._

_"Why do you cry, woman?" I ask. She turns to look at me, her eyes red and puffy. God, she's so beautiful, even when she's crying. I want to gape at her, instead my eyes widen. _

_"Why should I tell you?" She said. I kneeled next to her and stared at the grave before us._

_"Because I believe I can relate. And I am concerned." I said._

_"_How_ can you relate?" She asked. _

_I look at her seriously, "My mother died when I was young, too."_

_She looks at me, "She's not my mother. This grave, I mean."_

_"I know that," I say, "but this Kikyou was your best friend, though, right?" She stares at me and nods. I give her a smile and bow respectfully at the grave. I get up to leave._

_"Wait." She says, "I didn't get your name."_

_I look over my shoulder as I walk away, "Sesshoumaru. Lord Sesshoumaru."_

_--------------_

_It was a cold evening as Kaede and I walk toward our tree. We'd met there in secret ever since that day at the grave. We'd just sit in the tree and look at the stars and talk quietly. _

_"Kaede?" I ask as we stare at the stars._

_"Yes, my lord?" My arms are around her tightly as I slightly nuzzle her neck. _

_"Why aren't there village men flocking to meet you?" I ask. _

_She looks down from the stars and at her hands, "They aren't because they think I'm ugly. My eye patch isn't the most attractive thing in the world."_

_"They are fools." I say to her. _

_"Why?" She says._

_"Because your eye patch is what makes you beautiful. What makes you unique." She looked up at me and I smiled down at her and hold her even more tightly, "You are so beautiful."_

_We come down the tree carefully. As I help Kaede down from a branch, she comes down sort of clumsily, so when she hits the ground with me, she falls into my chest. She looks up at me, and I look down at her. I bend down to her face, wanting to kiss her. _

_Our lips meet for the first time. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Wow… um…_

_This is a really short chapter, but the next one will be significantly longer. _

_I hope…_

_Please review on this, no matter how ridiculously short it is. _

_It explains a lot doesn't it?_

_Please don't kill me. I don't want to die._

_But then again, you don't know where I live…_

_HA!_

_Keep it real,_

_Oddery_

_(Insert emoticon here)_


	6. Day I: A Trip to the Family

_Hello y'all! Long time, no see, huh? LoL. It's been kind of weird lately, so if you're mad about the long update, I'm terribly sorry. I've just had a lot on my mind. _

_I thank everybody with all of the reviews you gave me. I feel so happy that people like this story._

_Message to_** NekoCeles**_: Where are your reviews? Well, I suppose it does get kind of boring when I don't have regular updates. I just hope you haven't given up on me._

_And to** miriwan**- I was already thinking that, but if you had anything else, please feel free to e-mail me. It's on my profile, my email, I mean. Use the one, alright?_

DISCLAIMER: I'll own Inuyasha when Ashlee Simpson can sing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Chapter Six: Day I: A Trip to the Family)

**(Inuyasha's POV)**

I had walked out of the cabin, saying goodbye to Sango and Miroku, looking for Sesshomaru. I saw him at the dock, and sighed. If I was going to get through this, I needed his help.

On the surface, I'm sure I looked grim and tired. On the inside… The inside was a very scary place. I was filled with so many emotions that I hadn't experienced before, so many things had to be explained to me. And only my brother can make me understand.

When I first approached him, he looked like he was somewhere else entirely. His eyes stared blankly into the lake, they appeared foggy and sad. I wondered if this was an effect of the curse. He then blinked and looked at me.

"Memories." He said.

"Of what?" I asked, curious.

"Of mine and Kaede's time together. They've been like this lately, I have no idea why. Perhaps it is linked to you and Kagome. Perhaps a sign for me to help you."

"What else do I need to know Sesshomaru?" I asked quietly.

"This curse could be heaven… or it could be hell." He turned to me, "Just look what it has done to me."

I stared at him in disbelief. This is why he is so uncaring? Is that really what I'll be like if I don't save Kagome? Or if I do save her, she'll hate me? I don't want to become my brother, I don't want to be cold and distant.

"I will answer all of your questions. But they will have to wait for a little while longer." He said to me.

"Why?" I asked.

"We have to inform Kagome's family. And also see what they think of this." He looked at me as my head hung. It would be complicated to explain this to my brother, "Where is her village?" He asked.

I sighed, "She doesn't live here."

"Well, I suspected that, Inuyasha. Where is her village?" He repeated.

"I mean, she doesn't live here. In this era." I said.

He stared at me for a moment, "What?"

I sighed again, "She lives in the modern era, the future. She uses the Bone Eater's well to pass between times." He was silent for a few minutes. He looked at me as if to see if I was lying.

"Take me there." He said.

"Okay, but I need to get something before we go." I said.

He nodded, "I will wait for you at the well. Do not dawdle."

I went back into the cabin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I approached Kagome, I just wanted to sit there and try and make her wake up. To hold her hand and cry until she woke up. I keep waiting for Kagome to open her eyes and smile at me again, to see her laugh and say she bumped her head and that she was sorry she worried me, but…

That can't be. I can hope and pray that she'll come back like that, but right now I need to focus on getting Sesshomaru through the well.

I quietly crept up to Kagome. I stared at her as she slept silently. Her hair was fanned out beneath her neck, and her hands were folded over her stomach. The jewel dimly glowed on the chain around her neck. I brought my hands under it and unclasped it. I got a quick whiff of her scent. It was the same as always… but it had a demonic touch to it.

She had begun her transformation.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I approached Sesshomaru, I thought about how I would explain this to her family. God… I couldn't even think about their reactions!

I stopped beside Sesshomaru, staring at the well. He said, "How does this work?"

"Well, I have to explain a few things before we go." I said.

"Alright, explain."

I nodded, "There's a bond between me and Kagome. That allows us to travel to each side of the eras. Kagome is Kikyou's reincarnation, and the jewel, the Shikon Jewel, was embedded within Kagome's side.

"The jewel is the key to passing through the well. Kagome can only travel through it unless she has the jewel."

"So you don't think that I can pass through?" He said.

"Well, yeah. That's why I have this," I said, holding up the jewel, "And I'm not sure, even if you_ had_ the jewel that you could pass through." I said.

"We should at least try. For Kagome, and for Kagome's sake, Inuyasha… I hope you are not lying to me." He said.

I nodded. What other choice did I have?

I handed him the jewel and he put it around his neck, tucked it beneath his robes. He nodded.

"Okay, I'll go first, just to prove to you that it's true." I said.

"I never doubted you. I had always suspected that Kagome was from somewhere distant. I just didn't know how distant." He said simply. That actually made me smile. Even Sesshomaru could admit that Kagome was unique.

I jumped into the well, feeling the familiar sensations that went through me when I passed between times. When I had arrived, I waited for Sesshomaru to arrive. I really hope this works. I couldn't do this alone. I was sitting on the inside well steps when the well lights went off. Sesshomaru had arrived. He landed in front of me.

"That," He said, "is remarkable."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stepped inside the Higurashi household with Sesshomaru. He seemed distracted by all of the odd things around him. Kagome's mother turned around the corner and saw us.

"Oh! Inuyasha, it's you! I thought there was a burglar in the house." She walked a bit more toward us, she took one look at my face and immediately looked worried, "My… Inuyasha. What happened?" She looked at Sesshoumaru, "And who might you be?"

I watched as Sesshomaru bowed and offered his hand toward Ms. Higurashi, "I am Sesshomaru. Lord of the Western Lands, and Inuyasha's half-brother.

Kagome's mother gasped and her mouth formed a big 'o' as she stared at him, "I've heard many stories!" She said taking his hand, "My name is Suki Higurashi, welcome."

He smiled politely, then frowned, "I'm afraid we're here to tell you some very… disturbing news. Might we sit down?"

She nodded, now even more worried, "Why yes…o-of course."

We all sat down at the kitchen table, where Kagome's grandfather was once again, reading the newspaper. He lowered it and stared curiously at Sesshomaru. Kagome's mother sat across from him, "This is Sesshomaru," she said, she looked at him, "please, continue."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and sighed, "The news I am about to tell you will be very hard for your to deal with. It… It concerns your daughter, Kagome.

"She has ingested a potion called _'The Lover's Curse'_. This potion causes the female to fall asleep after a three day period and then sleep for a three day period while she transforms into a demon." He paused, letting that set in. I kept my head hung.

He continued, "While Kagome is a demon, she will still have her human heart. Her heart allows the male, in your case, Inuyasha , to communicate with her.

"However, if Kagome stays a demon too long her heart will give out and she will die." Ms. Higurashi began to cry silently.

"I-Is t-there… Is there anyway to f-fix this?" She asked. Kagome's grandfather walked over to her and started to soothe her.

Sesshomaru nodded, "There is a way. But… it will be very hard for you and Inuyasha to come to a decision.

"You see, if Inuyasha professes his love to her while she's a demon, Kagome will once again fall asleep. But when Kagome wakes up… she will be a half-demon. Which is why Inuyasha will be a bit hesitant to save her." He said.

"Why?" Ms. Higurashi shot at me. She was angry, but her tone was soft when she spoke, "Is it because you think we won't accept her?"

I nodded slightly and looked up at her, "That and some other reasons." I said.

"And what are those?" She asked, bitterly now. Her voice was no longer soft, it was sharp and she spat her words with venom, "How _could_ you think so _little_ of us? I would love my daughter no matter what she was. I c-can't believe you think that…" She started to cry again.

Sesshomaru spoke, "You cannot blame Inuyasha for the way he thinks. He grew up in a village far away from where I was, but I knew of the ridicule and the shame and the embarrassment he was raised in. In our era… people do not accept half-demons. They do not merely look at them in disgust… They also treat them like dirt. Some get killed for nothing. For just existing, that is a crime to people.

"Inuyasha's mother was constantly belittled by her family and friends for having Inuyasha. Some of the village men even forced themselves upon her, or they'd try and get to Inuyasha to try to kill him."

I shot him a look, "_How_ do you know this? You're not supposed to know this. Don't play the _'pity the half-demon'_ card. It's disgraceful. It's a horrible way to get people to feel sorry for me. I don't need pity. Kagome-" When her name passed from my lips, I could feel my eyes begin to well up with tears. I put my head down on the table, sobbing violently.

**(Sesshomaru's POV)**

I watched as my brother sobbed and moaned on the table. I found this a bit awkward for me to cope with, but thankfully, Kagome's mother came over and comforted him. Inuyasha wept even more when she began to gently stroke his hair.

"Shhh… Inuyasha… It's going to be okay-" She began, but Inuyasha interrupted her.

"How?" He said, sniffing slightly, "How can it be okay if I save her and she's a half-demon? What if people attack her like I was? What if… What if she hates me when she wakes up? I can't take rejection from her… Not from Kagome."

The old man at the table glared at Inuyasha, "Now how can you think my granddaughter could hate you? Kami, I can't count how many times she's come back from your era upset about something you've said or thought. It matters to her what you think. And she's always been loyal to you. And when you and your friends were getting really close to defeating Naraku, she even quit her studies so that she could spend more time in the Feudal Era.

"If there's one thing I'm sure of, Inuyasha, my granddaughter is honest-to-God, in love with you."

Ms. Higurashi had gotten Inuyasha a handkerchief. He blew noisily into it. When he'd finished he said, "I told her how I felt."

I paled.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, "Please tell me you didn't, Inuyasha… Not while the potion was active… I didn't think I'd need to tell you this… What Aki said…"

He looked at me, "What do you mean?"

"If what you told me is true, Inuyasha. Kagome will not wake up, that is, if you told her you loved her while the potion was active. If this is true, she won't wake up. Her body will eventually turn to dust."

Everyone stared at me in disbelief. It was Ms. Higurashi who spoke.

"What do you mean _'what Aki said'_?" She asked, somewhat shakily.

"Well, a few moments before I killed her," Her eyes widened, "Aki had said something that made me believe that Inuyasha and Kagome hadn't admitted anything to each other. Something along the lines of _'they'll never admitted anything to each other' _or _'they were never going to do it'_."

I turned my attention to Inuyasha, "Did you actually say the words _'I love you'_ or had you let your actions speak for you?" _'As you always do.'_ I wanted to add, but I figured that would be a bit too inappropriate for this situation.

Inuyasha wouldn't meet my eyes, "Well… I sort of kissed her and after that I said _'That's what I wanted to tell you, Kagome'_."

Remarkably, I gave a sigh of relief, "Thank Kami."

Inuyasha looked at me, "What do you mean?"

I smiled, "She won't be turned to dust if you said that."

Inuyasha let out a breath that I don't think he realized he was holding. Ms. Higurashi had her hand over her eyes with Kagome's grandfather gently holding her shoulders. When she'd taken it down, she smiled weakly.

"Would anyone like some tea?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, a young man named Souta came down and asked what was going on. There was a very large dog next to him. When the dog had seen me, it came over and bowed.

"You are welcome." I said to him. The dog seemed to smile and I did so back. He walked over to the boy again and sat. Everyone was staring at me.

"It is a common respect demons and dogs give me when they see me." I said simply. I took a sip of my tea.

"How do you know so much about this curse?" Asked Ms. Higurashi. The boy standing next to her looked at everyone with raised eyebrows.

"Curse? What curse?" He asked.

I explained to him what had happened and what the curse was, all the while he was listening carefully and quietly. He waited for me to finish my sentences before he asked questions. When I finished he sat next to his mother (I had learned that this was Kagome's brother).

"In answer to your question before, Ms. Higurashi, I know so much about this curse because the same thing had happened to me… and I've read everything there is to know about it." I said.

"This happened to you?" Asked Souta.

I nodded, "Only… she was a bit less forgiving than I thought she'd be… She did not accept me after the curse. She said that she did not love me for what I did to her and she banished me from the Forest of Inuyasha. She then placed many very painful and weakening concealment spells upon her to make her seem human. Which is why she's so feeble now, dying, in fact."

The boy looked at his hands, "I-I'm sorry to pry."

"It is alright. Right now, we cannot dawdle. This is Kagome's life, and we intend to let her live…" I paused and looked at Inuyasha, "Or at least… If I can convince Inuyasha that Kagome is indeed in love with him and he is not a lowly half-demon to her."

Souta spoke, "I think… I think I can help with that. Hang on…"

As Inuyasha and I began to leave, the boy ran upstairs to the second floor of the house. We waited for him to return, which didn't take very long at all.

He came back down with four leather bound books in his hands. He put them in Inuyasha's hands.

"These are Kagome's diaries." At Inuyasha's puzzled look he added, "Diaries are… well, they're a way for people to write down their memories. Thoughts and feelings, too… She talks about you a lot in those.

"She started them the first day that she met you. One for each year she spent with you. She started the fifth one, but I don't know where it is… Probably in the Feudal Era."

Inuyasha nodded when he finished, "Thanks, Souta."

The boy looked up at my brother with tearful eyes. In a matter of seconds he was hugging Inuyasha by the waist and he wept. Inuyasha set the books on the floor and hugged him back.

I wished I hadn't ruined my relationship with my brother. Inuyasha had needed this in his life, and I wasn't there for him when he needed a brother most.

When Souta let go of Inuyasha, he had composed himself, "I… I just hope you end up making the right decision, Inuyasha." He said, "I hope those diaries will help."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was evening by the time we'd come back to the Feudal Era. Inuyasha insisted that he have the jewel back so that he could put it back where it belonged. I didn't think we'd be going back until the curse was over, so I complied.

We sat quietly across from each other at the table in the house he'd built for Kagome. We were drinking tea when we heard someone shouting for Inuyasha.

It sounded like the monk.

It turned out it was. The monk jerked the door open and said, rather exhaustedly, "The… The… The baby is… coming."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well, how'd y'all like it? Look I know it's not as long as I said it'd be, but at least it's here, right? _

_Oh well!_

_REVIEW PEOPLE!_

_Love y'all,_

_Oddery_


	7. Day II: Kagome's Diary

_Greetings, my faithful readers!_

_I express my deepest apologies for the extreme delay. I have no excuse this time; there isn't any for my actions. But I am sorry. _

_Anyway…_

_**trekker4life**__: Why aren't you sure about the SessKaede thing? I mean, I know it's a little odd, but I just wanted to do something a little different. I can see where you're coming from._

_**Megan**__: I as well am impatient. I'm sorry I've kept you waiting so long… Please forgive me. (If you're still reading this… I hope you are, at least.)_

_**Dino**__: I must admit, I went back and re-read your review a few times. For some reason, it made me smile and think for a bit. Perhaps it was the fact that it stood out of the many "OMG this storie is so cooooolzzz!" type of reviews I get. (Not that I don't appreciate them, which I do, very much.) But I'd love to hear more of your feedback. Email me anytime. Use the audreyapril one, alright? -Insert emoticon here-_

DISCLAIMER: I'll own Inuyasha when I'm married to Johnny Depp. (Don't make fun of me.)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Chapter Seven: Kagome's Diary)

**(Inuyasha's Point of View)**

It was around ten in the morning when Sango had stopped screaming. I could hear the cries of a baby coming from inside. I looked over at Miroku, who's eyes lit up at hearing such a noise. He let out a sigh of relief.

We'd been standing around their hut all night and most of the morning, listening to Sango moaning and screaming in pain. Miroku had been a nervous wreck: pacing all over the place, his hair disheveled and dirty, and his normally clean and kempt robes were wrinkly and chaotically wrapped around him.

Sango's midwife came out of the hut looking extremely pleased. She nodded at Miroku, who rushed in immediately. A loud cry of happiness from inside the hut reached my ears and I started in after him, but the midwife held me back.

"Only the husband can view the baby. You will come back tomorrow." She said. I nodded and bowed respectfully to her.

I started on the pathway home and Sesshomaru followed me until we walked side by side.

"You should read those diaries today, you know." He said to me.

"I know," I said, "but I'm not sure I want to read what's in them. I'm a little scared at what I'll find."

He nodded and said, "I would be, too. But you have no other choice at the moment. They can't take that long to read, they won't spend too much of our precious time."

_'I know'_, I thought.

----------------------------------------------------------

I'd left the diaries on the counter in the main room in the cabin. I picked them up and walked silently into Kagome's room.

The most heavenly scent filled my nostrils as I creaked open the door. When I closed the door behind me, I glanced at Kagome. I gasped.

Kagome's hair had turned from its bluish-black hair to a deep midnight. It was longer and it looked very, very soft. She now had claws on her delicate hands, and her ears were slightly pointed, and if I'm not mistaken, she was slightly taller; her legs were longer… leaner…

I shook my head from the thoughts that were filling my head. I muttered, "Totally inappropriate, Inuyasha." I sat down. I tried not to be distracted by the scent she was giving off. It was still the same airy, calming scent Kagome usually had, but a sweet and spicy demonic scent added to it. It was sending warm tingles down my spine and into my hands, onto my fingers, and various other places (Know what I mean?), causing me to feel something I'd hardly ever felt about a woman before. I mean, I'd felt little twinges of this sort of thing before when I was around Kagome, but never this_ powerful_.

Kagome was extremely beautiful as a demon. She was beautiful as a human, don't misunderstand me, but with her demonic appearance and scent… Oh! The scent! I couldn't help it; I took a very long, deep whiff. It actually made me shiver. It was like a drug I couldn't get enough of, a thirst that only she could satisfy.

Something inside me shouted that this was not the time for such feelings and I couldn't agree more. I opened the first diary. There was writing on the inside cover:

_'This diary belongs to Kagome Higurashi. Please do not read this, but if you do, know that I will personally hunt you down and make your life a living hell. But I will not kill you, I'm way to sweet for that…_

_Well… Unless you're Souta…'_

I laughed. That sounded like Kagome. I turned the page and began to read.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was my fifteenth birthday. But believe me, this is one birthday I won't soon forget._

_It starts out like this: Grandpa had just given me a souvenir version of the Shikon Jewel, (apparently, that's some sort of trinket that demons would fight over to get ultimate power, or something to that nature.) I was walking outside with Souta when we noticed our cat had gotten out of the house. We chased after him for a little while, and then he ran in the well house._

_Souta was too afraid to go in, so I (of all people) went in after the stupid animal. I walked down the steps toward the well as I called for him. After about a minute of that, I gave up and turned to leave; and I was glad a minute was all it took, because this well house was incredibly creepy._

_But something seemed different about the well when I walked by it, I couldn't put my finger on it in time for what happened next. _

_Some sort of giant centipede lady thing came out and grabbed me and dragged me into the well! It was some experience. Not only did I fall into the well, I fell _back_ in time! _

_I'll skip ahead to the good part, because before, I was just wondering where I was… Well, actually. Wait a second. There was something that happened before the good part…_

_After I'd managed to get out the well, I looked at my surroundings. I noticed a tree, actually the God Tree. The same tree that stands outside my house today. It's really amazing to see something like that._

_As I walked closer to the tree, I noticed that there was a boy standing beneath it. But then I realized he was actually pinned to the tree by an arrow… I probably would have screamed, if I had not noticed that the boy was still breathing._

_I looked at him more closely. The boy was obviously a demon, because he had dog ears (which I thought were absolutely adorable); he was quite good looking. I could feel my face getting hot as I stared at him…_

So Kagome thought I was handsome then, too. I smiled to myself as I read the rest of this entry.

Most of the first journal was just about mine and Kagome's first few months together searching for jewel shards. When she started writing about the rest of the group, she described us as her second family. That made me smile.

For the most part, the diary consisted of how many shards we had and the battles we went through. Not much about her feelings, though…

He second diary, however, mention me and Kikyo a lot… The first entry was probably the most memorable. And embarrassing. It made me feel pretty guilty.

Right… The entry…

_Dear Diary,_

_Inuyasha making out with Kikyo. That's what I saw today. Well, I've not sure if _making out_ is the correct term to use, since I couldn't actually tell if there was tongue and all. It's not like in the movies when you see a close up view of people's tongues sticking together. But still… It was a pretty long kiss…_

_And how did I view such an interaction? Well, Kikyo trapped me under this tree and these white snake things came out and bound me, and she said I'd be invisible and unable to communicate with anyone except for her. Which was quite a bummer, let me tell you…_

_So anyway, when Inuyasha had come along and he and Kikyo kissed and they stopped, Kikyo was all, "Come to Hell with me, Inuyasha!" And then Kikyo put some kind of spell on him and he didn't say anything… I just started yelling._

_Let me just interject here… Um… Why would you _want_ to go to Hell? I mean, an eternity in Heaven, seems a lot more romantic that spending one in Hell, am I right? People in the Feudal Era are so odd… Anyway, back to the story…_

_Inuyasha wouldn't snap out of his trance thing until I screamed his name at the top of my lungs. He stopped himself when he heard me. I don't know if it was my voice that made him snap out of it or if the spell just wore off, but the next thing I knew was that I was being carried out of the clearing that we were in and toward the village._

_I told him a little while later that I saw him and Kikyo. He was really embarrassed. But who wouldn't be in that situation? But he couldn't understand why I was so upset… I'm not sure I do either._

She was sure why she was upset? That made me panic. I hastily began to read more of this diary. She says some pretty cruel things about me in this one. Mainly because I was being mean or that I was going after Kikyo. I still feel bad; what if her feelings haven't changed for me at all after this? I didn't want to think about it, but I kept reading. It took an amazing amount of strength to turn those pages, wondering and fearing what would come next, but I couldn't give up, now that I was in her second diary.

At the end of this diary, Kagome had written some sort of letter to herself. It must have been written a year or so after this one because she uses the phrases "look back on" and "now, I" a couple of times. I read it slowly and carefully.

_I look back on this entire diary and the last one before this and smile. I was so childish._

_These diaries are my only catharsis to my frustrations. Many times when I'd finished the last flourish of my hand and the last punctuation had been marked, I felt a sense of relief._

_But when I read these now I feel terrible for writing such things about Inuyasha._

I paused and focused on my name. I could tell she's written it slowly: it was neater than the other words she'd written on the page and the letters that were joined were less scribble-like. I could also tell that she'd traced over it a few times, seeing as it was darker and thicker than the rest of the letter. I wondered what she had been thinking when she'd written over it. I continued reading.

_I know I've said I've hated him so much in this diary, but that's hardly true. I could never hate him. He's so special to me, he's so important._

_Sure, so maybe he's a bit of donkey's butt sometimes, and he'll go after Kikyo a lot, but still…_

_Sometimes when we're eating around the campfire, he'll catch my eye and look away quickly. I can tell he stares at me, whether he means to or not. Or lately, he's been smiling at me. When he thinks the group isn't looking, sometimes he'll look over at me and give me a short grin as if to say, "Hey, I'm glad you're with me."_

_I know Inuyasha has Kikyo, and he'll go after Kikyo when she's around. This will always hurt me as long as Kikyo is around, but I have a duty to Inuyasha. I have to be his best friend, no matter how much it hurts to see Kikyo in his arms._

_How many times have I dreamed that I would be the girl that he holds and tells her that he'll always be there to protect her? How many times have I dreamed about the time I kissed him, and wished for more of those occurrences to happen outside of battle rather than in a desperate situation? How many fantasies have I had about Inuyasha finally realizing that I love him, and he confesses his love to me while watching the sunset? Countless times._

_But I will continue to be his best friend until I die. I'd love to be a part of his life, even though I can't have him in the way I want to. I'll be by Inuyasha's side no matter what. When he's injured, I'll be by his side to tend to his wounds. I'll always be there to cheer him on in battle. I'll always be there if he needs me; _I_ just hope _he'll_ always need _me

_And as long as I have him in my life, I'm complete. I couldn't ask for a greater feeling. Whenever he walks into a room, something inside me lights up and makes me feel like there's a thousand butterflies in my belly. I feel like I could jump over the moon whenever he's near me. I feel so happy whenever he's with me, or when I'm with him… However you want to put it._

_I've never been to wholly and completely in love with someone before; and no matter how mad he makes me, or however many times he goes after Kikyo, I'd never trade a feeling so valuable, so rare, so beautiful, and so pure for anything._

My hands shook as I read the letter. I kept rereading it just to be sure everything was real. When I'd finished, I looked up, my eyes wide and my mouth open. Unsure of what to do with my hands, I put the diary down and ran them through my hair. An emotion that was all to familiar arose inside me. My eyes watered and tears fell on the desk. It was guilt that consumed me, it suffocated me and I was drowning in it. I wept harder as I thought about the pain and suffering I'd caused her…

I stared at the remaining diaries. There was no way a feeling like that could have changed. Not ever. I took a deep shaky breath, wiped my tears and went into the main room in the cabin. I saw Sesshomaru sitting on the front porch, sipping some tea. I was surprised to find that it had snowed… I hadn't realized it was winter. I suspect the last little heat wave we had was the last until spring. I was also surprised to find that it was evening. I couldn't believe how quickly time had passed.

I stood in the door frame looking out at the moon. It was reflected poorly on the frozen surface of the lake. Sesshomaru looked over at me.

"You should probably get some sleep. It may be hard to, but you'll need as much energy as you can get making your decision tomorrow." He said slowly.

"I already have." I said, and I went back inside into the guestroom where I laid my head. Awful images came to mind about what sort of day it would be like after tomorrow. I pretended to be asleep when Sesshomaru entered the room; I could hear his feet shuffling across the floor to look at me. He was probably wondering what decision I had made.

"You are not asleep. But I will leave you alone for now. You will tell me tomorrow what decision you have made, is that clear?" He said harshly.

I gave him the slightest of nods and he left me to have one of the most fitful nights of sleep I'd ever had.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well, there you go. PLEASE REVIEW!_

_I can't stress that enough. I love you all and I hope you love me back and you'll forgive me for the long update._

_Review me,_

_Oddery_

_-Insert emoticon here-_


	8. Day III: Setsuka

_Hello, my rabid readers!_

_An update sooner than you think, eh? Well, be proud of me for getting this chapter up in time! -Insert emoticon here-_

_Thanks so much for all of the reviews! _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

DISCLAIMER: I'll own Inuyasha when numbers and mathematical symbols aren't gibberish to me.

(Chapter Eight: Setsuka)

**(Inuyasha's POV)**

_I was in the middle of a battle. It was late and the air had a chill about it that wasn't normal for this time of year. The demon that faced me gave me a look of such revulsion, it rivaled that of the ones that truly hated me. _

_As it raised its large, snake-like body, I quickly had my sword at the ready, anticipating its next attack. It hissed long and slow, baring its teeth at me. I only smirked, and giving a cocky little laugh, I swung my sword at the demon, hoping to get his head or somewhere to severely weaken him. _

_I missed and I was open for attack. _

_Only…_

_The snake's yellow-green eyes darted toward Kagome, who was hiding behind a rock for defense. The snake lunged, obviously realizing I cared deeply for the woman, and caught her between his teeth. I shouted, but it was nowhere near as loud as Kagome's screams._

_The snake seemed to smirk at me, despite the beautiful dying woman in is mouth. It winked horribly and began to sink his teeth further in her body, its venom rushing into Kagome's blood stream. She screamed in pain. Tears formed in my eyes as her fear-filled voice found its way to my ears._

_"LET HER GO!" I bellowed at it, the tears blocking my line of vision, "LET HER GO! TAKE ME INSTEAD!"_

_The snake only smirked and clenched his teeth harder on Kagome's body. She continued to scream. I abandoned my precious sword and ran toward the snake. There was no way I could save her now… She was going to die. There was an awful cracking sound._

_Her spine had split in two._

_Kagome was dead._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Someone was slapping my face. I opened my eyes. Sesshomaru was sitting beside me and looking at me with a mixture of curiosity and concern.

I was sweating and panting very hard, "Snake demon… Murdering Kagome… Nightmare, I suppose."

"I should think so. You'd been thrashing about in your sleep for some time now." He said simply.

"Why didn't you wake me up? I certainly didn't want to dream that." I said angrily. I put my hand over my face… I was crying.

Sesshomaru tilted his head slightly. "I did try to wake you up, quite a few times. You attacked me. Perhaps it has something to do with the potion…?" He wondered aloud.

"So, what does that mean? Every time I go to sleep now, I'll have nightmares about Kagome's death?" I asked bitterly.

"I wouldn't know this, Inuyasha. I never went to sleep when this happened to me."

"Oh, well how great for you. You have no idea how painful that was to see…" I said, my glance now going to the sheets beside me.

He said, "Inuyasha, I fully understand pain. I know how it feels to watch someone you love die. When I was very young, my mother died fighting a great demon."

I hesitated. Sesshomaru had never told me about his mother before. Surely he hadn't meant to say that? I didn't want to talk about this with him. It was a very awkward silence. I had seen my mother die as well. I hadn't told Kagome about it…

_It was a sunny day in a small village in southern Japan. I was very young, about ten I suppose. My mother had become very sick and had been bedridden for the past month. I was out in the fields picking flowers for her when one of my mother's handmaids had come to fetch me. She told me my mother wanted to see me. I asked her if I was in trouble, but the maid replied only with a small, sad smile. I didn't know then…_

_My mother's room was beautifully decorated with an assortment of flowers and handsome furniture. Her bed was very large and had many pillows and sheets made of silk; in the mound of fine fabrics lay my mother; quiet, pale and fragile. But she had a smile on her face, one that was only meant for me. I carefully climbed on the bed, trying not to disturb her much, as the maids had warned me that my mother was very delicate and she could take much movement in her state._

_She smiled at me once I settled myself. I offered her the flowers I had picked her. She looked up after taking them and said, "Thank you very much, Inuyasha. You picked my favorites. They're beautiful. You've always been so thoughtful."_

_She put her hand on my face and I gently kissed her on the forehead, "You're welcome, mother. They're not as pretty as you, though." She merely smiled. She sat there for a few minutes just stroking my hair, and occasionally she'd pet my ears._

_"Inuyasha… Be strong for me, live a full life." She said. Her eyes welled up with tears. She began to cry silently, "Inuyasha, please. I don't want you to be sad the rest of your life. Be happy, be kind… Find someone who makes you complete." Tears continued to fall from her eyes and onto the silk pillows._

_"Mommy, don't cry. I don't want you to cry. It makes me sad. Don't cry, mommy." I said. I laid my head on her chest, trying to soothe her. She gave a shaky sigh, trying to calm herself, but she couldn't. She was still crying, but trying to do so quietly._

_I breathed in her scent. It was a simple sweet smell: peaches and cherry blossoms. I loved my mother's scent. She sat me up and looked at me with an odd look on her face, something like as if she were unwilling to do something._

_"Inuyasha… I think-I think I have to go now." She said quietly. Her voice was weak._

_"You can't go anywhere, mommy. The maids won't let you. And you're sick. You have to rest so that you can get better." I said to her, taking her hand. She shook her head and began to cry again._

_"No, honey… I mean… I mean something else." She paused, smiling at me despite the fresh tears on her face._

_"Mommy?" I hesitated, "Can I-Can I come with you?" She only smiled sadly at me and shook her head. I nodded, "Can I stay with you? Here, I mean."_

_Here eyes seemed to droop slightly, "No…" Her voice was as if she were having a great difficulty speaking, it was taking her strength, "No I don't want you to see… When… When it happens…Go… I don't want you to see… Be strong, Inuyasha… My lovely Inuyasha…"_

_Her eyes fell closed and I said, "What do you mean? You don't want me to see what?" She didn't answer. I figured she was asleep, I shook her arm slightly, trying to get her to wake up, "Mommy, wake up… What don't you want me to see? Wake up…" I paused at me actions, "Mommy?"_

_A maid walked in at that moment, carrying a tray for my mother's afternoon tea. She stared at us… Her eyes fell upon my mother, whose eyes were closed. She looked at my worried expression. She dropped the tray and ran over to the edge of the bed, and looked at my mother. She grabbed her wrist and felt for something. The maid's eyes went wide and she dropped my mother's wrist, putting her own hand to her mouth._

_"What's wrong?" I asked her. The maid just shook her head and she took me off the bed. "No… No I don't want to go. Mother was going to tell me something. Let me down!" I yelled at her._

_"Inuyasha," the maid began, "Inuyasha, stop." I stopped and glowered at the maid; she looked at me with serious, watery eyes, "Your mother is dead, Inuyasha. Izayoi is dead."_

_"No!" I screamed at her, struggling in her arms once more, "SHE-IS-NOT-DEAD! __**How dare you say that about her!**__ Get away from me!" I scrambled out of her arms, tears rolling down my face. I approached the side of her bed, grabbing her arm and shaking her gently, "Wake up, mama… Please wake up… You're not dead." I shook my head, tears still falling down my face and on to the silk sheets, my voice began to crack as I spoke again, "You're not dead… You're not dead… You're not dead…"_

_But even as I spoke, I knew my words weren't true… For her scent… That sweet, simple scent… It had faded._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was walking slowly in the snow, looking back on my mother's death… I remember her eyes… Those soft, caring eyes that were never stern, harsh or angry. I think Kagome would have like to have met her. I think Kagome is like my mother in a way. A small, sad smile spread across my tired face as I walked in the afternoon light. I glanced down at the ground and saw something quite odd.

It was a small, vividly red flower that had emerged from the snow. I smiled at it as I crouched down to look at it more closely. Its petals were soft and they had little flecks of blue and white here and there. I tried to pick it (to give it to Sango as a gift and to see what it smelled like), but it wouldn't budge. I tried slicing it with my claws, but that only caused a sharp pain in my fingers. I simply shrugged and hoped that my congratulations would be a gift enough for Sango and Miroku.

I entered their hut and looked around. I'd only been in here once before, when they'd first built it. I remember Kagome and I smiling as Miroku proposed to Sango (again). A small twinge in my heart made itself known as I thought about this. My decision still stood; I wasn't going to let any insecurities make me feel any less of a man. I am not a coward; I am not a fool, either.

Sango was sitting her bed holding a small bundle in her arms. She smiled at me as I sat down on the side of the bed. Miroku was cleaning out a dish; I suppose Sango just had lunch. He smiled at me as well, when he noticed I was here.

"It's a girl, Inuyasha… I have a baby girl." There was a light in Miroku's eyes I hadn't seen before. It was a mixture of pride and duty, but also of love and laughter. He looked incredibly happy. There was no mistaking it.

"Congratulations." I said to them both. I managed to force a grin, hoping it looked genuine. Sango smiled her thanks. She looked at me with a question on her face and tilted her head to the side, still smiling.

"Would you like to hold her, Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Well, I… Uh-" But she was all ready placing the bundle in my arms.

I stared into the baby's face, she stared back. She smiled at me. I smiled back. Her little hand reached out to me and I gently rearranged her in my arms so that she could grasp my finger. She squeezed it curiously.

"That's-That's quite a grip you have." I said to her. She giggled. I looked up at Sango and Miroku who were holding each other and smiling at me, "What did you decide to name her?"

They looked at each other, "We haven't really decided yet… We couldn't really come up with a really good name. We want to name her after something from nature, something that's really pretty." Miroku said, sighing.

My gaze turned back to the baby. She was still holding my finger, but her grip had slackened a bit. As I stared into her face, I noticed slight similarities in her face and Sango's. Then I looked into her eyes. They were the same violet eyes her father had. I smiled again.

"She looks like you, Sango. But she has your eyes." I nodded at Miroku.

Suddenly, a thought came to me… I don't know what made me say it, or why this thought came into my head, but I said, "Setsuka."

"What?" Sango said.

I looked up, "I said 'Setsuka'. To name her…" I paused looking at their slightly stunned faces, "I didn't mean to impose… I just… Thought it was a pretty name…"

"I actually really like that," Miroku said, looking down at Sango, "That's a really pretty name, Inuyasha."

Sango said, "Yeah… _Snow flower_… "

Miroku smiled, "So it's settled. We're naming her Setsuka."

I smiled down at the baby, "Well, hello there, Setsuka. I'm your Uncle Inuyasha."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stretched again for the hundredth time that evening. I'd been writing in one of Kagome's notebooks for about three hours now. I didn't know why, but when I'd gotten back to the cabin, I had a sudden urge to write to her. I didn't know if I was going to let her see it or if I was just going to rip it to shreds the moment I finished, but I just had to write.

I came out of the room to see Sesshomaru standing there. He was angry with me because I'd locked myself in Kagome's room for three hours without telling him my decision. I didn't have five seconds before he slammed me against the wall, giving me a murderous stare.

"What is your decision?" He asked me sternly.

I glared at him, "I hardly see the necessity of pinning me against the wall for this, Sesshomaru." His arm pushed harder into my chest.

"_What_ is your decision?" He repeated angrily.

I wrenched myself out of his grip, "Why do you care about this so much?" I yelled at him, "What is it that-"

"_**DON'T YOU DARE! DON'T YOU DARE LET THAT WOMAN DIE LIKE THAT! I HAVE NEVER SEEN SUCH **_**FOOLISHNESS**_**! HER GRANDFATHER TOLD YOU THAT SHE LOVED YOU, AND YOU CHOSE TO IGNORE THAT!**_

"_**NO ONE DESERVES THAT**__-_"

My hands closed around his throat, cutting off his ability to breathe. A strength that I'd never experienced before rose within me.

I spoke, my voice shaking with rage, "_**I AM GOING TO SAVE HER! SHE IS THE BEST THING THAT HAS EVER HAPPENED TO ME AND I **_**WILL**_** SAVE HER, GODDAMNIT!**_" I dropped him in the floor, storming out of the cabin going along my usual route to a clearing that I'd discovered long ago. I arrived and let out a roar of anger and rage. Some with myself and some with Sesshomaru.

"I want to see her eyes again," I whispered to myself, tears finding their way once again on my face, "I want to hear her laugh. I want to be with her." I let out another cry. But it was of anguish and suffering. I didn't know the result of what was going to happen after tomorrow, but I knew that when the time came to save her, I would. There was nothing I could do to change my mind. She would have to live the life I did; she would have to share my feelings of sorrow and the constant guilt I felt for just existing. She would have to be ready to leave this place if people didn't accept her for what I was going to make her.

I slammed my fist on the ground, my shoulders shaking I was crying so hard, "What do I do?" I yelled into the silent night, "Who do I do?"

_'Follow your heart… Do what must be done.'_

"What is that?" I yelled bitterly, "What must be done?"

_'You know what you want. But you won't have it unless you do what must be done.'_

I gasped, realizing what voice that was. I hadn't heard it in years. Closing my eyes I said, "Mother… Mother, I'm scared."

_'Don't be, Inuyasha,'_

I opened my eyes to see a small red flower beginning to bloom out from underneath the snow. Hot tears continued to flow from my eyes as I stared at the beautiful flower being born.

_'for I am with you.'_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Well, well, well._

_You can put your faith in little 'ole me again, eh?_

_LOTS OF REVIEWS PEOPLE!_

_I love all of you, and thank-you for being faithful. And those of you just tuning in, I thank you as well._

_Please, please, please, please, __**PLEASE **__**review**_

_Keepn' it real,_

_Oddery_


	9. Fate and Forgiveness

_Hullo, friends! How goes it?_

_It took a little longer this time, and I'm sorry. But at least I'm getting them out quicker, right? And thank you guys so much for the reviews! I love you all so much! And I want MORE REVIEWS! Please? I'll love you forever!_

_Anyway, on with the chapter!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DISCLAIMER: I'll own Inuyasha when Paris Hilton becomes a nun.

(Chapter Nine: Fate and Forgiveness)

**(Inuyasha's POV)**

_I'm dreaming of her again… I know it… Is this a nightmare? Where am I? What am I doing here?_

_"Inuyasha." The voice was soft and delicate. It sounded sad. I turned and Kagome stood before me. Her eyes brown and loving as they had been, her lips soft and pink, and her cheeks were rosy. I walked over to her and she wrapped her arms around my waist, "Oh, Inuyasha…" She said, "Inuyasha, I've been so lonely. Hold me." I put my arms around her and she sighed, burying her face into my chest._

_"Kagome," I said, relishing in the feel of her hands on my back, "Kagome… I've been so… Miserable without you; I don't know who I am without you. I need you. I-I'm in love with you." Kagome looked up at me. I looked at her with a heavy emotion that was all too familiar to me when I was around her, or heard her name, or am reminded of her. She smiled up at me._

_"I'm in love with you, too Inuyasha."_

_And then I was kissing her, like I'd never kissed her before. I could feel everything about her in that kiss._

The dream; it filled my memory and every fiber in my being as I chased Kagome. Those words she spoke in the dream had to be true, they just _had_ to… I ran through the forest, trying to keep up with Kagome's scent. She moved so fast when she was a demon…

She'd escaped in the early morning; the sun wasn't even rising yet. It was only until the late afternoon when I'd caught up with her. When I'd seen her… _God_… She took my breath away. I know I shouldn't want to change Kagome, or want her to be in any other way, because I'd fallen in love with her as a human… but her as a demon… It was all I could do not to tap into my demon blood and take her somewhere. (You _have_ to know what I mean by _that_.)

She was a cat demon… The most beautiful demon I'd ever seen. Her already pale skin had a sort of glow beneath it and her eyes… the look she gave me… It was like she was teasing me in some way. And the chase went on from there.

The winter breeze was cold as I leapt from tree to tree, chasing her. Her scent was so tantalizing. I willed myself not to get lost in it. It surrounded me as I kept chasing her. I was breathing hard and my gaze was set on the path ahead of me, concentrating on my target. I could catch glimpses of her every now and then. She moved so fast; cat demons were famous for that.

They were also famous for incredible intelligence and stealth ability. You wouldn't be able to notice one if you were just a human.

I rested for a moment on a tree limb. I knew which direction Kagome was going in; she was going to hit a rock wall that was too steep for her to climb, even being a cat demon. I recalled the dream I'd had last night again. It was so _real_ to me, everything. The way her lips felt when they were on mine.

I still thought about what the diaries had said. I still thought about what they meant for me. She was still in love with me, that was for sure. I'd read the letter she'd written to herself over and over until I'd memorized it. I kept repeating lines to myself as I chased her tonight.

I cursed myself, realizing I'd rested too long. Curse her heavenly scent! I had to breathe it in again in order to find out how far she'd gotten. Not that far… Probably wondering why I'd stopped following her. I got wind of another scent… wolf…

Oh, no…

_Kouga._

As soon as I thought it, there he was beneath the tree I was standing in. He looked up at me and smirked.

"Well, fancy seeing you here, Mutt-Face."

I glared down at him, "I'm not in the mood, Kouga. I'm a little busy."

He just laughed, "What? Trying to remember where you buried your bone, dog-boy?"

And that was all it took.

Something inside me just snapped and I was on top of Kouga in a second. I punched every part I could see and reach. I muttered things under my breath, I didn't understand them. Kouga tried to push me off of him, but he couldn't get anywhere. I was so angry with him, I couldn't control myself. I could feel the demon in me growling in approval of how I was treating Kouga at the moment, and that was all the encouragement I needed. I continued to punch him; I could hear various bones breaking in his face and shoulders. Then I felt a pair hands grab hold of my waist and arms and pull me off him.

The hands held me as I struggled to get back to Kouga. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to _rip_ him. He just lay there on the ground, stunned. It didn't look like I'd hurt him all that bad, though. It looks like I'd hit mostly ground and twigs, the only thing that I'd broken was his nose and there were a few bruises here and there; that made me mad and I struggled more violently.

"Wanna kill… Rip… Tear… _Kill_…" I said as I continued to fight against the hands.

"Inuyasha!" said a voice I barely recognized, "Inuyasha, stop! Kagome is your priority right now!" At the sound of her name, I stopped. I felt stupid and ashamed. My head hung and they, whoever they were, released me. I turned. It was Sesshomaru and Miroku. Kouga stood up; he brushed himself off and looked at us incredulously.

"What the _hell_ has gotten into you?" he said. I glared after him, disbelieving what he was saying.

I said, "You honestly think I'd let you go on and on about me being a 'Mutt-Face' and calling me a 'dog-boy'?"

He snorted, "I didn't think you'd react so violently."

Sesshomaru spoke, "Inuyasha, I really think this quarrel should wait. Kagome, as the monk said-"

"It's Miroku." Miroku said, annoyed.

Sesshomaru looked at him for a moment and then went on, "Right, as _Miroku_ said, Kagome should be your top priority. You're losing time quickly, Inuyasha. At midnight, if you don't find her, she'll be dead."

Kouga gasped, "What have you done to my Kagome?!"

I wheeled around on him and pinned him against a tree, giving him a look that was as cold as I could get, "She never was yours, Kouga. Kagome is mine now, and your stupid arguments are going to waste my time and cause me to lose her.

"Now I know you're in love with Kagome, there's nothing I can do to help that, but what I really need now is someone to help me do what's right when the time comes and to help me find and subdue Kagome. Are you willing to do this for me? For Kagome's sake?"

Kouga looked at me in fear, "I-I'm afraid… I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean…"

I heard Sesshomaru take a step forward behind me, "I will explain everything to him, Inuyasha. You go on ahead. We'll meet you at the clearing up ahead."

I stared at Kouga for another moment and jerked away. I began to run again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I approached the clearing, I thought about what could happen after I saved Kagome. I wondered whether or not she would forgive me. And if she did, I wondered how long it would take for me to propose to her properly. I'd have to ask her family's permission to be mated to her and then there's all of that planning.

But what if she didn't forgive me? What if I got to confident tonight, saved her, and she hated me after she woke up from her sleep? How long would it be before I tried to jump off of a cliff? I certainly couldn't live without Kagome. I have so many things I want to share with her. I want to be the father of her children. I want to wake up with her next to me every morning. I want to be able to tell her I love her every single day.

She's the one I want.

_But will she have me?_

_**Yes, Inuyasha. She will. She will if you love her. She will if you protect her. Go after her, son. Go after her and live happily. I don't want this to end in pain for you, I don't want you to feel what I felt when I lost your father. Don't lose Kagome.**_

_Will you stay with me?_

_**I am always with you, my son. Go. Get Kagome and live a full life.**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was beautiful. Her scent was incredible. Her eyes were mystical, ethereal. I wanted her, _needed_ her.

Her hair was long and silky-looking. Her skin looked smooth and the moonlight on it only enhanced its hypnotizing power over me. I couldn't look away from her. It didn't matter that she was looking at me with rage in her eyes. It didn't matter that her beautiful, pearly fangs where bared at me. She was looking at _me_. She only had eyes for _me_.

"Kagome…" I breathed, "Come here." I motioned for her to come over to me. She just glared. She was backed up against a wall, her claws scratching deep into the stone. The demon in me noticed this and went insane. He begged me to go to her and take her somewhere. I suppressed it, enraged at the fact that it would be so selfish as to just simply ravish the woman that we so deeply care for in some private place. No, Kagome deserved better than that.

I took a few steps closer to her and she pressed herself against the wall again, digging her claws further into the stone.

_**Stay still. She'll come closer. You're friends are on the way.**_

I did as I was told.

Kagome blinked. I simply stared at her, smiling. Her grip on the stone loosened a bit. I relaxed. She took a step forward, looking at me curiously. Her look of rage had diminished. She took a few more steps forward until we were an arms length of each other. She looked at me expectantly. My smile broadened and I took her into my arms, feeling her warm body on mine. I sighed and cupped her face in my hands.

I noticed that her eyes were very blue. They weren't too dark or too light, they were darker than the sky in the day, but lighter than the sky at night. I felt my heart beat faster as the confession I'd so longingly wanted to tell Kagome was on the tip of my tongue.

_**Go on, son. Tell her.**_

"Kagome," I looked into those incredible, but different, blue eyes. I hated the fact that they'd changed, I wondered for a moment if they would change back when she woke up, "Kagome, I'm in love with you. I know I've been a jerk to you a lot of times, and I've always suppressed what I feel. But I can't when I'm around you; it's too big of a feeling. I have never felt what I feel about you around Kikyo, and I'm sorry I've gone after her so much. But now you don't have to worry anymore, she's away and I'm here to be with you until we both die. I'll always be here to protect you, care for you, and love you the way you've always wanted me to. The way _I've_ always wanted to.

"I never in wildest dreams would have guessed that a woman like you would want a guy like me. I can't describe how happy I am when I'm with you and I can't describe the pain I feel when we're apart.

"We're connected now. When someone cuts you, they cut me. When someone hurts you, they hurt me. When you feel pain, I feel pain. I want you, Kagome. I need you, Kagome. I'll always need you. I'll always want you. And I'll always be in love with you. I want to marry you, Kagome. I want to live in that cabin with you. I want to make love to you. I want to raise a family with you. I want to grow old with you." I took her hands in mine and looked into her eyes, "Kagome, I love you. I always have, and I always will."

I watched as her eyes welled up with tears, her demonic scent mixing with the smell of her tears. The human Kagome was in there somewhere, and she had heard what I said. Relief began to flow through me as I stared at her.

She smiled up at me and said, softly, "Inuyasha…"

And then she passed out. I set Kagome down on the ground, gently, and I kneeled next to her.

Some buzzing sound was in my head. It hurt like hell. I told myself it was just the shock of the emotional experience I just had. But it got worse and I cried out in pain. I closed my eyes and clutched the sides of my head. I growled and tears of frustration and confusion poured out of my eyes. The pain suddenly receded. I opened my eyes once the pain started to throb lightly.

I couldn't see anything.

I was blind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_BOOM CHAKALAKA!_

_Another chapter done! I deserve a few pats on the back, thank you._

_Right, anyway. I want some reviews! (Insert happy-face emoticon here)_

_Please?_

_Keep it real,_

_Oddery_


	10. Destiny

_I'm so happy y'all like this story! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside._

_Okay, enough with the emotions from me, now we have to focus on Kagome and Inuyasha! Why's he blind? What's gonna happen? That's for me to know and for you all to soon find out! Tee hee!_

_Let's get on with it. (In the words of Jane Fonda in 'Cat Ballou'. A good movie, by the way.)_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

DISCLAIMER: I'll own Inuyasha when the _Numa, Numa_ video doesn't make me want to frolic through a field of flowers.

(Chapter Ten: Destiny)

**(Kagome's Point of View)**

I slowly regained consciousness, but I kept my eyes closed, somehow aware that someone else was in the room I was in. Sensing danger, I tried to make myself look like I was still sleeping. I rolled over on the bed I was sleeping in and mumbled things to keep up the act. I was still aware of the presence in the room. I heard a door open and someone else stepped inside. I chanced opening my eyes slightly, testing my surroundings. I groaned inwardly, there was no danger. I was in the cabin. I opened my eyes fully and sat up and then froze. Sesshomaru was in the room… Along with Miroku. Why isn't there a fight going on right now? What's going on?

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow, apparently amused by my confusion, "You're alarmed by my presence." I readied myself, suddenly finding the need to protect myself. What was wrong with me?

I took a moment to concentrate on how different I felt. I felt more powerful and flexible; more light and speedy; my sight had enhanced dramatically, I was more aware of things; I could feel every stitch of the sheets I was in on my skin; I could hear Miroku's breathing like I was standing right next to him. I used my tongue to feel around my mouth, and nearly gasped at the discovery of fangs. I looked at both of them.

"What's happened to me?" I asked, knowing Sesshomaru would know somehow.

And, strangely, he smiled, "I shall explain," He turned to Miroku, "I will tell her, you go tend to Inuyasha." Miroku left the room.

"Where's Inuyasha? What's happened to him?" I asked. He held up a hand.

"All in good time, Kagome. But at the moment, we must discuss what has happened to you. Kagome, you are now a half-demon. A cat demon, to be specific."

"A cat demon?"

"Yes, a cat demon. Cat demons are famous for their intelligence and stealth ability. They can run faster and be quieter than most demons. What they lack in strength, they make up for in speed and sight.

"Kagome, you recently ingested a potion that Aki gave you called _'The Lover's Curse'_. This potion, once activated by your feelings for Inuyasha, will make you fall asleep after a three day period and transform in to a full-fledged demon. The demon blood in your system could not handle it because you were a human, so you transformed into a demon much like Inuyasha does when he misplaces Tetsusaiga."

I could feel him watching me as I digested this. I remember when I was like that, a demon, I mean. I felt so… _free_. And knowing that Inuyasha was following me just enhanced the feeling. Then I remembered what he said to me in the clearing. My heart sped up and my palms got sweaty; I could feel my face heating up. Inuyasha is in love with me, and I am in love with him.

"Ah, you remember that evening," Sesshomaru said, "You know that Inuyasha is blind? Or were you awake for that?"

I gasped, then swallowed, "N-no. I didn't know that. Do you know why?"

He sighed, "Kagome, this is a very complicated potion. There are many different consequences if the couple does or does not love each other. Or if the feeling is one sided, like what happened to me."

I gave him a sideways glance, "This happened to you?"

"Yes, but it wasn't like your situation. A few years after Inuyasha's demise, when he was pinned to that tree, I traveled to that village too see for myself. I had been fighting in a war between demons of the west and east, and after this war did I go see Inuyasha. I cursed him. He was supposed to be there during the war. After all, he is also lord of the western lands. I traveled to the village, for whatever reason, but now I realize, I probably shouldn't have, because it is because of this meeting with Kaede, that I am so miserable today.

"But… When I laid eyes on Kaede… Somehow I knew that this is where I was supposed to be. Somehow I felt it was destiny for us to meet. And now that I look back on it, destiny wanted us to meet for a different reason than what I thought."

His voice trailed and I spoke, "So you were in love with Kaede?"

He looked up at me, "Yes, for a time I was. I proposed to her one evening after we were together and she accepted. But a few days later, she fell asleep. But, a long story short, we didn't get mated and I was banished from this village.

"Kikyo played a part, a rather big part, in my misery before she died. Kikyo had the ability to see into the future. Some priestesses have that ability, you know. And she saw that Kaede would one day meet me and love me. This disgusted her; Kikyo hated demons. So she had a plan, she had once heard about a potion that would make couples break and shatter any hope of repair. Aki had been Kikyo's master, yes, the same Aki that trained you. You see, Aki is a witch, and witches are capable of making themselves live longer by means of a small, simple ceremony performed every one-thousand years. But anyway, Kikyo went to Aki and told her of what she saw and that she was completely disgusted about this, so Aki suggested the potion. They made it and gave it to Kaede."

I was so shocked, "How dare they?! Kaede was so young!" I paused thinking about Inuyasha and Kikyo, "I'm guessing if Kikyo didn't like demons, she definitely didn't like half-demons, did she? So what about Inuyasha?"

"Well, years after Kaede banished me, I stumbled upon Kikyo's diary. She stated many cruel and heinous things about Inuyasha, about how disgusted she was about how she felt about him. The night before she said she'd bring him the jewel, she said that she was going to have to make a decision then: turn Inuyasha human or betray him and kill him there.

"Kikyo said in her diary that if Inuyasha was turned human, that she'd always remember what he was and that it would always make her sick inside, knowing that she'd first fallen in love with him like a demon. Or perhaps she had never fallen in love with him at all, maybe it was just the fact that a man would look at her the way she'd always wanted one to. So she decided to reform her other plan into something different: she would kill Inuyasha, then herself. But she wouldn't kill herself because she would want to be with him in the afterlife; she would kill herself because she would hate the fact that she would feel such sorrow and pain for a half-demon. She would rather die than feel affection for Inuyasha."

I gave a shaky sigh, "The _poor_ guy."

He ignored this, "But in answer to your question, Kagome, do I know why Inuyasha is blind, I do not know, but I have a couple guesses. Both concern the fact that you and Inuyasha are indeed in love. But one reason why I think Inuyasha is blind is that you haven't exactly said _'I forgive you'_ yet. This potion deals with specifics. Inuyasha had to be specific in saying the words _'I love you, Kagome'_, so that the potion would know when to activate again.

"My next guess is that this will be permanent. That Inuyasha will never be able to lay eyes on you ever again. The reason why I guess this is because the potion is simply called _'The Lover's Curse'_ and I can only assume that there is to be a curse on both sides."

I looked out the window, looking at the trees and the sky and the sun. I wondered what Inuyasha was thinking right now, now that he was blind. I couldn't help it; I could feel myself start to cry. It was a silent cry, with big, shaky sobs. Inuyasha had done so much for me, and given up his own sight just to save me.

I knew he was disturbed by what he was himself, but I don't think it's anything to be ashamed of. But what it must have felt like to know that the only way to save me was to make me a half-demon… Gods… The pain he must have felt. Every horror of his childhood and early adult life must have come back to him even more vividly then. He didn't want the same fate for me.

It was in this moment that I understood Inuyasha completely. I could finally feel the connection we shared, how this was all meant to happen. I realized my destiny, and it was outside these walls.

I wiped my tears and looked up at Sesshomaru, "Where is Inuyasha?"

He jerked his head toward the window beside him and I climbed out of bed and walked over to it. (Somewhat wobbly, I might add.)

I saw him. And nothing could have been more heart-breaking.

He was standing on the docks with his back to me, but somehow, I knew he was unbearably sad and worried and angry and whatever other emotion he could have felt at this moment without even seeing his face. Miroku was walking away from him, pinching the bridge of his nose, as if he were also deeply troubled as Inuyasha.

I put my hand on the doorknob of the door that led out of the room, slipping some shoes on as I did so. I stared at the mirror on the wall next to my door. My hair was longer now and it was a bluish black. I looked at the cat ears that sat atop the crown of my head and moved them a little. They were the same as Inuyasha's, but different somehow. I think they're a bit wider and easily flexible than his. But what had changed most of all the aspects of my countenance were my eyes. They were blue, but they had some of the brown that I was used to spread in the darkest parts of the irises. It gave the impression that my eyes were giving off their own light. I didn't know how my face had gotten so… Pale. It wasn't an unhealthy looking pale; it was a "holy-crap-I'm-completely-and-totally-gorgeous" type of pale. My face looked more womanly, more mature, and I liked that. I liked how I looked. I wondered if Inuyasha would. But, knowing him, he probably would.

I walked out of the bedroom and I looked out the window in the main room at Inuyasha, at the snow on the ground. It was a little cold to me, but I could tell that to humans, it was freezing. It took me a moment to notice the clothes I was wearing. I had on some dark blue cut off sweats that came down to just above my ankles, a white tank-top and a zip-up hoodie that matched my pants. I wondered briefly who had changed me. But the thought left as quickly as it came. I probably didn't want to know. I headed outside.

I could barely feel the snow's wintry temperature against the skin of my feet as I walked toward Inuyasha. The butterflies in my stomach went absolutely nuts and even more as I got closer to him. I could feel myself start to tremble as I started to take in his scent. I could _smell_ his _scent_. I knew what Inuyasha _smelled_ like, but I didn't know his _scent_.

It was absolutely wonderful.

He smelled like everything I loved and more. And everything I felt about him, every memory we had had, all of the laughs we shared, and the secrets we told; he smelled _fantastic_.

I stepped onto the dock and walked up behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder. I could feel him stiffen beneath my touch.

"Inuyasha?" I said experimentally. His head turned slightly and I positioned myself beside him. I caught a glimpse of one of his eyes and nearly gasped.

His beautiful eyes. His beautiful, wonderful, sun-colored eyes… They were now glazed over with this milky substance. I found myself wanting to touch his face, to let him know how much I cared for him, how much I didn't care that he was blind.

He spoke, "Hi."

I smiled, "Hey, there. How are you feeling?"

His head turned completely away from me, "Ashamed…"

My hand did not leave his shoulder as I stepped in front of him, "Ashamed? Why?"

He sighed one of his frustrated, impatient sighs, "Kagome, you know why. I'm ashamed at what I've made you, the life I've now given you… The shame you'll have to live with. I'll hate myself for that forever, always."

I glared at him, "You should never feel ashamed of what you are, of what we are."

He winced at the _'we are'_ but then he said, "And why's that?" He clenched his fists at his sides, "Because I'm so loved around the world? Because everyone appreciated me in the past, treated me with respect?"

I shook my head, hating the way he was talking, "Who gives a _shit_ what everyone else thinks? What about what _I _think? What about what Miroku, Sango, and Shippo think? Why does it matter to you if everyone but your friends hate you? I don't care about what other people think, Inuyasha. I care about_ you_; I care about what you think."

He was silent for a few moments, then, "I'm sorry… It's just… It's hard for me to believe when someone says they care about me, I'd never believed those words after my mother died… But then I met you. You were always honest with me, you still are, and I really am grateful for that… But in this world, in this time, and with the way I've been treated, its led me to believe that I don't deserve to live. That half-demons don't."

His words stung, they hurt me and they were harsh on him. I tried to look at him, but he still wouldn't look at me, he was acting like he could see me if he were to look upon my face. I put my hands on either side of his face to turn him toward me. I was nearly as tall as he was now, so I put his face right in front of mine.

"Inuyasha," I said, in a slight whisper, "I'm going to tell you exactly what I told Souta… You are here right now. You are alive right now." One of my hands moved from his face to his robes, some of which I moved to the side so I could feel his chest and the heart beneath it. I felt the sharp intake of breath when I touched him there, "The heart that beats beneath your chest is your own. It is your right to live and no one has a right to take it away from you. You are a living being, Inuyasha. You are a being just like any other human, demon, tree, bird, anything… You have _just_ as much a right to live as they do, and don't_ ever_ say otherwise. Your mother and father gave you your life because they wanted to, and they loved you, they still do. They made you a part of _life_, Inuyasha, and I know that they would be saddened by their son's desire not to live anymore. And if you were to let depression and anger with yourself get the best of you, then I will promise you here and now, that I will follow you in that.

"But I will not let that happen to you Inuyasha." My hand moved back up to his face, stroking his cheek lightly, "Inuyasha, I'm in love with you, _I love you_. You are the most beautiful person I've ever met, and I want to be with you. I want to live out the rest of my life with you. Give me that chance, Inuyasha. Please, let me have that chance."

I saw the tears in his eyes. I saw the pain. But I saw the love in his eyes, too. He wanted me, and I wanted him. It was simple as that. I brought his head to my chest; he nuzzled the crook of my neck a little. I rubbed my face in his hair, on his ears, breathing in that wonderful scent of his. He was breathing hard and I could smell salt coming from him, from his tears. My arms wrapped around him and I rubbed his back.

"Inuyasha…" I whispered slowly, "Inuyasha… I love you… I love you, Inuyasha." He nuzzled my neck again.

"Say it, Kagome… Just say you forgive me… Please…" He begged.

I ran my fingers through his silver-white hair, gleaming in the morning sun, and whispered in his ear, "Inuyasha, even though I think there's nothing to forgive, I do forgive you. I forgive you, Inuyasha. I love you."

His head started to rise off of my chest; he ran his cheek along my neck, then his lips. I could feel him kissing his way up to my jaw, trying to feel his way up to my face with his. I wanted to help guide him, but it felt so good for him to do this, to kiss my neck gently. My fingers fisted in the hair at the base of his neck and I angled head slightly so he could have better access to my jaw. I closed my eyes. He breathed slowly and I shivered at the feel of his warm breath against my skin. His lips left my face and a whimper rose in my throat but got lost along the way when I felt his hands on my face, tracing gentle paths. I shivered again. His thumb ran across my bottom lip then my top lip, the corners of my mouth. I could feel myself start to get weak in the knees, the anticipation was almost unbearable. When his lips found mine, I nearly fainted it felt so good. It was tender, sweet, and passionate all at the same time. The butterflies in my stomach threatened to burst out of me as I kissed him back. The smell of him… The way he tasted… I trembled as we deepened the kiss, our tongues meeting gently in the middle. Not fighting, just dancing. I traced his fangs with my tongue, going completely in his mouth. He tasted warm, he tasted sweet, he tasted more wonderful than anything I'd ever dreamed of. When he came into my mouth with his tongue, he kissed me in a way that made my toes curl in and the muscles in my abdomen tighten.

We broke apart slowly, breathless. We were both going insane for lack of oxygen and for lack of our heads.

"Inuyasha…" I breathed, still panting a little.

"Kagome…" He sounded like me.

I looked up at him, not realizing that I was staring at his chest. His eyes were hidden in his bangs somewhere. He slowly looked up at me, and I saw that the milky substance that had covered his eyes was now gone. It was him again, Inuyasha could see again. I smiled at him sheepishly, waiting for his reaction.

His eyes widened and he touched my hair and my ears. He grabbed one of my hands and looked at the claws that adorned them now. He examined my body, noting how tall I was. Lastly, he took my face in his hands and looked at me. A look of relief spread across his face as he looked into my eyes.

"What?" I said nervously.

He smiled, his lips still swollen from our kiss, "Your eyes… They're the same."

I was confused, "But… they're-they're blue…"

He nodded slightly, "Yeah, they're blue… But they're still the same somehow." He kissed both my eyelids before letting go of my face, "We should go see your family, Kagome. They'll want to know you're okay. Sesshomaru and I told them about what happened…" He looked over into the forest, where the well was. I could sense he was guilty about something, so I kissed his cheek and leaned into his ear whispering, "Race ya!" I gave his ear a quick nip before racing off into the direction of the well. I could hear him behind me, laughing.

-------------

I noticed Inuyasha smirking at me as we changed times. When we landed in my time, I put my hands on my hips and demanded, "What is so funny?"

He embraced me, rubbing my back and said, "You have a tail."

I giggled, and then I frowned as I hugged him back, "But why is having a tail so funny?"

I could feel him shake his head against my shoulder, "Not funny, _cute_."

I smirked on his shoulder, "Your ears are cute."

"They are not."

I rolled my eyes and looked at his face, "Fine. They're dangerous and menacing and no one should ever mess with them."

"Right," he said, smiling, "Except for you. You can mess with them." I laughed and gave him a light kiss on the lips, which got carried away for a moment, but a loud bark interrupted us.

I looked at him and gave him a look that suggested we should go inside. He nodded and we both jumped out of the well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello? _Hello_?" I yelled as we got in the house. I stepped into the kitchen and saw my mother washing dishes over her loud sink, which explained why I didn't get an answer. I saw her turn off the water and dry the last dish in the sink.

"Mom?" I said. She froze and then turned quickly to look at me.

"Oh, Kagome! _Kagome_!" She was over here in a heartbeat hugging the life out of me. She hugged Inuyasha, too, telling him over and over how thankful she was. The rest of the family came in the kitchen, hearing mom's cries of joy. When they saw me they went crazy and wouldn't let me breathe. I hugged Souta the most, for he was the most tearful out of all of them. After he cried, though, he kept telling me how cool I looked.

"-and you have a freaking tail, Kagome!" He was saying at dinner. Inuyasha sat on the other side of me, nearly choking on his steak trying to keep from laughing at my brother's fascination with it, "That's awesome!"

"Now, Souta… How many times have I told you not to say that word?" My mother said sternly.

Souta rolled his eyes, "It's not a cuss word, Mom. It's an embellisher, used to enhance the word or words that follow it."

I laughed out loud and ruffled his hair, the way I always did.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Inuyasha's POV)**

I smiled as I watched Kagome with her family. I occasionally contributed to the conversation, but for the most part, I just watched what was happening. Kagome's mother had leaned over to me during Kagome and Souta's little spat about how hard she was rubbing his head ("I barely touched you!" And, "Did not!" And, "Did too!", etc) and whispered in my ear, "_Thank you…_"

I had been thinking about asking permission of Kagome's mother and the rest of her family to be mated to Kagome while I was over here, and decided to do so after dinner when Kagome had gone upstairs for a shower. (She mentioned this during dinner at some point, giving me the chance to devise a plan.) I snuck a peak over at Kagome. She and Souta had stopped fighting and she was looking over at me. I reached for her hand under the table and she took it shyly. I watched as a blush tinted her pale cheeks. I laced my fingers through hers, rubbing my thumb against the back of her hand, feeling the soft smallness of it. I looked up at her face again and it was filled with love, adoration, and affection and I could tell the same look was spread across my face, because that's what I felt at that moment when I looked into those beautiful blue eyes. Sure, they were a different color, but they still held a sense of… Kagome, I guess. They were still her eyes, and the honey-brown that I had seen before was flecked in her irises… She practically _glowed_. It took me a minute to realize that there had been an awkward silence during the looks Kagome and I had exchanged and the topic of conversation abruptly turned to the weather.

Kagome and I looked away from each other, and I felt the hotness grow in my cheeks as well. I let go of her hand reluctantly, but before it returned to my knife, I brushed the back of my hand over her wrist slowly, wanting to feel the softness of her hand again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner, I helped Souta clear the table and wash the dishes. Kagome's mother had gone to get some sort of medicine that she'd dropped off, so Souta was left with that duty. Kagome's grandfather had left to see to the shed around the back of the house and bring the dog in.

Souta and I stood and the sink, cleaning the dishes off. I leaned over to him and whispered, "Souta, when do you think your mother will be back?"

He looked at me, lifting an eyebrow, "Why are you whispering?"

I shrugged and continued to whisper, "I guess I just want to keep this between us: man to man, alright?"

He smiled and said, whispering, "Alright… She should probably be home in about half an hour, why?"

I sighed quietly, "Well, I know it's still really early to be thinking about what I'm thinking, especially just after Kagome's woken up after the curse, but I feel like it's now or never."

We both looked at each other for a moment; I tried to pass the meaning of my words through my eyes… And suddenly, the meaning hit him and his eyes got incredibly wide and he gasped, pointing at me. His words seemed to struggle out of him as he tried, and eventually succeeded, in saying (in a whisper), "Oh, my _God_!"

"_Shh!_" I tried to say, but he was already going on and on about how _"cool"_ and _"awesome"_ it will be to have me as a _"brother-in-law"_.

_Well, at least I know he approves…_

I waited until he stopped for breath to say, chuckling, "So I'm guessing I have your approval for this?"

He reverted back to his whisper, "_Absolutely!_" I smiled at him and we got back to work. We continued like this for a few minutes and then he said, kind of reluctantly, "Inuyasha?"

I looked over at him, "Yeah?"

"Um… I was wondering..." His voice sounded oddly high-pitched, "I-If… If you could tell me how to kiss a girl?"

I nearly dropped the plate I was holding.

"What?" He looked at me with his face impossibly red and gave me a look that said _'Please don't let me repeat that'_. I sighed.

He whispered quickly, the words jumbling together so much that I could barely understand him, "It's just that… I asked this girl out that I've liked for a while and she said yes, and I'm thinking of taking her to the festival downtown the day after tomorrow, and I just want to know how to _kiss_ her the right way when I drop her off afterwards."

I processed this and thought for a moment. Kagome told me about her _"date"_ with this Hojo guy, so I can only assume that _"asking her out"_ meant he was going to take her on a date and that this festival was the place he wanted to take the girl.

I stared off into space while drying a dish with the towel, "So let me get this straight. You're planning on kissing this girl?"

"Yes." I heard him say.

"And you've like her for a while, correct?"

"Er… Yes, I should think that was obvious if I wanted to kiss her."

I smiled closing my eyes and nodded, "You are _planning_ to _kiss_ this girl you have _liked_ for _a while_. You _care_ about this girl." I looked over at him and he just stared back at me, confused.

"_Yes_." He said.

I put my hand on his shoulder and said, "Look, Souta. If this girl means a lot to you, then I don't think you should plan on kissing her," I saw him begin to have a look of disappointment on his face, I understood what he felt, so I reassured him, "That does not mean that you _shouldn't_ kiss her. Just that you shouldn't _plan_ on kissing her."

"Why not?"

"Well, for one thing, it can take away the… the feeling of the moment when or if it happens. And also, if you really care about this girl, you really shouldn't plan on kissing her because she'll probably just think that you're out with her for that certain part, not for her company. I know that sounds…" I tried to think of a word that Kagome would use, "Really cheesy, but it's true. If you really care about this girl, you'll just let it happen and won't know when it's coming."

"But how do I know when?" He looked worried.

"Trust me, Souta. You'll _know_." I let go of his shoulder and started to dry the dishes again.

"You still didn't tell me how to do it…" He said silently.

"Well, Souta… The first time it happens, it'll probably be a little awkward, but still memorable. It actually kind of depends on how long the kiss is and if she enjoys it…" I trailed off, remembering how Kagome reacted to the way I'd kissed her on the dock.

"How do you know if she likes it?" He asked.

I set the dish down and looked around the living room for any signs of Kagome, her mother, or her grandfather. I leaned over to Souta, "It depends on where she puts her hands. Like let's say you do kiss this girl, and while you're doing this, she puts her arms around your neck, what can you observe from that?"

He thought for a moment, considering this, "Well, I'd think that she'd want to continue a little longer."

I nod, "Right. So, now she's kissing you back, right? And the back of her nails scrape a little against the back of your neck, where your hair starts to end, what can be observed from that?"

Again, Souta thought for a moment, "I would hope that she thinks it's a good kiss."

I tilted my head to the side, considering, "You'd think that, but not just yet. If she grabs the hair at the base of your neck, then that definitely means that she likes it, that or she sighs or makes some other noise to let you know that."

Souta looked to the side, biting the nail on his thumb; he stopped and looked up at me, "What do I do with _my_ hands?"

I nod, "Ah, well… If her arms go around your neck, then your hands should be on her waist, a polite distance away from her backside, mind you." Souta laughed quietly and covered his face with his hand. I continued, "But, if you want to be really romantic and wow her, put her face in your hands and just look at her and don't be embarrassed if you look at her like you do when she's not looking, and then kiss her. It's basically what I said before, about not planning it, so don't get to eager if you do decide to do that, just let the moment come. That's very important, Souta, _let the moment come_.

"Oh, and a way to tell if she does like you kissing her with her face in your hands is to just listen for a sigh, as I said before. She'll probably have her hands on your chest, so she won't be able to put her arms around your neck." I looked at him, smiling. He smiled back at me.

"Thanks, Inuyasha." He said, "This was a great help."

I ruffled his hair, not quite as hard as Kagome did it, but teasingly, like a brother would, "I'm always glad to help… Let's put these back in their places." I motioned toward the stack of clean, dry dishes. He took the stack, but seemed to hesitate as he put them in their proper place.

"Should-should I be worried about… About what I should do with my tongue?"

I looked over at him; now he looked extremely nervous. I said, "I honestly don't think you should worry about that with your first kiss, Souta. But if you feel things going that way, I think you should pull away slowly if you're not sure what to do. If it does come up, and you can't do anything to stop it, just follow your instincts, don't think too much. That's the fastest way to ruin a kiss is to think too much."

He nodded, breathing out. He looked up at me again, "How do you know so much? I mean, I know the only girls you've ever been with are Kagome and that other girl, the priestess, the one that wasn't very nice to Kagome."

I nodded, "Yeah, that's true. But a lot of times when Kagome had been doing her homework, I read her books. Some interesting stuff. I learned all that from the human behavior books she has and those picture books, the ones with the articles in them."

He nodded, understanding, "Magazines." Then he said, "What did it feel like? When you and Kagome kissed for the first time?"

I smiled, remembering, "Well, the first time we kissed it was because Kagome was trying to save Sango, Shippo and Miroku from me." At his confused look, I filled him in on the story quickly so I could get back to what I was explaining, "But the second time, the official one… It was incredible… I just felt like I-like I _knew_, somehow…"

He tilted his head, "Knew what?"

I bit my lip, "It's hard to describe… It's like… It's like I knew that she was the one for me, the instant we kissed. I felt like I could see our future together, I felt everything about her. Her kindness, her gentleness, her spirit…"

"Wow," was the only thing he could say.

Kagome's mother and grandfather came in at that moment and Souta and I jumped. I walked over to them saying, "I have something very important to ask you, do you mind if I talked to you all for a minute?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We sat down at the kitchen table silently and I faced Kagome's family in the dim light of the overhead lantern above our heads.

I got right to the point, "I want to be mated to Kagome, or I want to marry Kagome in demon terms, if you prefer." They all looked at me. Kagome's mother smiled, her grandfather's expression was unreadable, and Souta was about to bounce out of his chair with excitement. I silently thanked him for his support.

Kagome's grandfather looked at me seriously, "And what makes you think that you are worthy of marrying or being mated to my granddaughter?"

I smiled, "I am in love with her. I have spent almost four years chasing after someone that I thought I wanted, when, in reality, that woman was always by my side, waiting for me to turn around. I will always protect her, and I will always be in love with her. So here I am, turned around and waiting for my chance to finally give her and myself what we've always dreamed of. May I have your permission to marry your daughter, granddaughter, and sister?" I addressed all of them, looking at each of their faces seriously.

"You need all of our approval in order to ask her?" Ms. Higurashi asked. I nodded. She smiled and said, "Well, in that case, I say yes."

I smiled, "Thank you."

Souta nodded enthusiastically and then my eyes landed on Kagome's grandfather. We stared at each other for a few moments and then… he smiled at me, "Welcome to the family, Inuyasha."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The euphoria I felt after that discussion downstairs threatened to burst out of me as I came closer and closer to Kagome. I knocked on her door and she told me to come in. I shut the door behind me and stepped into the room.

She was sitting by her window, looking out at the moon and she smiled when she saw me. She wore the same kind of pants she was wearing earlier, but they were white and her shirt was long sleeved and powder blue. The kind of blue that brought out her hair, eyes, and the color of her skin. She looked absolutely beautiful. She walked over to me and hugged me tightly. I embraced her back and knew that this was how I would feel for the rest of my life.

I had a thought suddenly, "Kagome… Do you ever think about what it might have been like if we had never met? If I was still pinned to that tree and you hadn't fallen down the well?"

I felt her nod against my shoulder, "Yeah, sometimes. But if we'd never met, and I was still here, somehow I'd always know… I'd always know that something was missing from my life and I'd never be happy.

"I realize that it's a little complicated, our relationship, because of the times. But there's only one word that repeats in my head over and over when I think about this, us."

"What word?" I asked, curious.

She pulled away slightly and took my face in her hands, bringing my lips down, almost meeting hers. I closed my eyes and shivered as I felt her warm breath spread slowly across my lips when she whispered, "_Destiny._"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ha ha! Another chapter up! Tee hee!_

_Well, I suppose I should say Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, etc., so there._

_I want reviews people! Please!_

_Wishing you all well and Season's Greetings,_

_Oddery (Insert Emoticon Here)_


	11. The Medallion, The Ring, and The Letter

Greetings, my favorite people in the world

_Greetings, my favorite people in the world! It's been awhile I know, and I'm sorry._

_**nimhrodell: **__I thank you very much for your review. And I do notice when I go back and read my chapters on that I have a few errors (well… A LOT of errors, I keep banging my head on my keyboard for not noticing my stupid mistakes. The chapters I can't stand the most are 1, 3, 5, and 8. I said 8 because of my really idiotic spelling error "Who do I do?" towards the end. Obviously I meant "What do I do?" Grr… Damn my impatience for editing!); I want to kick myself for not noticing them before. Because I have no editor and I rarely find time to write the chapters, it makes it hard for me to go back and read my work. I have to be careful not to let my parents find out. (I would not exist anymore if they found out I was writing this; it's hard for them to accept the fact that I like Inuyasha as is, so you can see where I'm coming from, can't you?) Also, I am thoroughly embarrassed every single time I read the first chapter, because it looks like a six year old wrote it! Ugh! I am far too cautious to replace the first chapter with a new one, so I'll have to leave it. I just hope that people don't judge my story _too_ hard having read the first chapter. Thanks for your encouragement._

_**inuyashafreak82622: (This is a response to your review on Chapter 8, "that is the most evil cliffhanger ever!")**__ It was rather evil wasn't it? I sometimes go back and read my story and the readers' reviews. When I read yours after chapter 8, I nearly laughed out loud. It makes me actually _squeal_ with happiness when people react so strongly to my story. Thank you so much for your review. If there is anything you'd like to suggest for the story, or just want to chat or something, that's totally fine with me! (Insert emoticon here) That offer is extended to all of the readers of this story as well!_

_I want to thank you all again for the lovely reviews, I'm so grateful. I'm so thankful to have you all in my life, to have the knowledge that people like my story. I think we all should take a moment right now to appreciate all the wonderful people in our lives, our family and friends, the strangers we wave to on the street, everyone. __**They all help shape us into what we are today: who we are, what we feel.**__ I'm thankful for everything I feel right now. I'm thankful that I know what it feels like to really love someone, and then to have it taken away, because it means that I've felt a taste at what real love is like, what it means. And that's something I've always wanted to feel. So I'm grateful for all the pain and sadness I hold in my heart right now, because I know I won't always feel this way, and I'll meet someone new and the fact that I had really loved someone, someone I was willing to give my whole heart to makes me happy. I'm happy I've known that feeling, even though it didn't work out. That's why we fall: to learn to pick ourselves up. (And yes... That was from Batman.)_

_I would also like to mention Heath Ledger. I am very sad that he died; he was a brilliant actor and a seemingly very normal person. And I'm not just saying that because he's good looking, even though he is; I feel sympathy for Christian Bale as well, because I once read that he and Heath Ledger were good friends due to the fact that they'd worked together on the next Batman movie. I know what it feels like to lose a friend. I lost a friend of mine last year around this time, a few days after Mother's Day. There's a lot more I could (and should) say about him, but I really don't want to get into all of that right now. _

_One more thing (before I depress all of you)… I __**LIKE **__receiving __**emails**__! Please, please, please __**feel free to talk to me at any time**__. It doesn't have to be about the story; if you __**just want to talk**__, I'm okay with that!_

_--_

_**QUICK NOTE!! **_

_**THE POINT OF VIEW WILL CHANGE A FEW TIMES! Don't be mad at me, please…**_

DISCLAIMER: I'll own Inuyasha when Titanic doesn't make me cry. (Also, I do not own the writings of E. E. Cummings.)

(Chapter Eleven: The Medallion, The Letter, and The Ring)

**(Kagome's Point of View)**

It was a little early in the morning when I woke up. I guess I don't need much sleep anymore.

Ugh… But my bed was so comfy… And to be laying in Inuyasha's arms no less! He was holding me tightly to him, my back to his chest. I wiggled slightly to loosen his grip, he growled slightly before realizing that I was trying to face him. He took one of his hands off my waist reluctantly and let me roll over on my other side. He replaced his arm and I snuggled up to him. He smirked arrogantly in his sleep.

Normally, this would make me laugh and poke him in the arm, but he was asleep… _God_… He looks so cute and handsome and… The words _hot_ and _sexy_ sounded degrading and wouldn't do the way Inuyasha looks now any justice. He looks… strong, I guess. I put my face in the crook of his neck and closed my eyes. I could feel him press his face in my hair, smelling me. He took a deep breath and let it out.

"Mmm… I can definitely get used to that…" I heard him mumble sleepily above me. I blushed… Had he read my mind? Could he smell what I was thinking?

"Get used to what?" I asked nervously.

I felt him smile against my head, "Waking up to your scent every morning." I was relieved; perhaps it was too early in the morning for him to process what I smelt like? He pulled me as close to him as possible and continued to rub his face in my hair. I sighed, nuzzling the spot where his neck met his chest. He started to hum. I couldn't recognize the tune, but it was nice. He stroked my hair gently as he continued to hum, his claws occasionally scratching the base of my ear, which almost made me gasp in delight every time he did it. _Now_ I knew why he didn't like his ears scratched in public. He seemed to sense (or smell) the effect this had on me and instead of running his fingers through my hair, he started to scratch them gently. I enjoyed this immensely, and I was unable to stop the mewl that escaped me. He laughed softly and used his other hand to stroke my other ear. I bit back whatever sound was trying to emerge from my throat.

"God, you are so cute," He said quietly, "Hmm… I wonder what scratching under your chin would do…?" And with this, one of his hands stopped working on one of my ears and moved to my chin, lightly stroking with his claws. A strangled gasp-moan type noise escaped my mouth and I tried (unsuccessfully) to lean into both of his hands. My eyes closed, just feeling how his hands were affecting me. I started to purr loudly, (much to Inuyasha's amusement). He chuckled.

"My, my, my… We are a happy kitten, aren't we?" He managed to tease during his silent laughing fit. He stopped his motions and I opened my eyes, disappointed that he stopped. Somehow, during his attentions, I'd leaned into his touch so much that I was above him, with my hands on either side of his head… My tail was swishing back and forth out of pleasure and I think I'd arched my back unconsciously. Embarrassed beyond belief, I rolled off of him onto my stomach, burying my face into my pillow.

I felt him move to face me again, "You're embarrassed."

I nodded, burying my face further into my pillow, "Yes."

I could feel his face close to mine as he said, "What for? Cats react to ear scratching differently than dogs do. You were just letting me know that you liked it," he paused, "you were just being a cat at that moment. And it was very cute." I turned my head to face his amused smile.

I glared playfully at him, "Is that all I am to you? Cute?"

He rolled his eyes and then looked at me seriously, "Kagome, you are beautiful. Gorgeous. _Celestially _stunning." He put his hand on my face, "You just look cute when you react that way. I like it when you purr." He leaned in and kissed me lightly on the lips. I sighed and put my arms around his neck, loving the way his hands went through my hair.

"I love you," I breathed against his lips.

He smiled and brushed his lips against mine, "And I you." He kissed me lightly again and I sighed. He was a really, _really_ good kisser. I remembered the time we made out on my bed and my stomach did flips. And then there was the time he kissed me in front of my friends at the mall.

But there was that kiss before those… The one where I was worried about him, when we were in the woods and we both were sitting on the ground. It was impossibly light… It was shy, sweet, and wonderful. I couldn't get it out of my mind, nor did I want to. I loved how gentle he was with me, how loving. He tried to act like nothing had happened the morning after, but something had changed between us and he wasn't able to hide it.

He was able to tell me about his bottled up sadness, about his mother. I had a feeling he didn't want to tell me all of it - the really bad parts - but I wanted to know him more… I wanted to know what his life was like, I wanted to understand. Even though I understood his feelings about being a half-demon, about himself, I still wanted to know his life, and I wanted him to know mine.

I told myself that he'll tell me when he's ready, and I know he will. He just doesn't want to make me upset, to make me feel sorry for him. But I am, and I'll always hate what he'd been through. I'll always hate the fact that he lost his mother when he was so young, and to only know her love and then for it to be snatched away from him so cruelly. I'll always hate it that Kikyo never loved him unconditionally, that she would betray him just because of something that he couldn't help. I'll always hate it that he had no one in the world to protect him from harm. I shuddered to think about what it was like for him on new moon, when all of his powers were gone and he'd been banished from the village. He wouldn't be able to run away as fast from danger as a human. I couldn't bear the thought of a child Inuyasha running away from various demons, trying to find a place to hide. Tears formed in the corners of my eyes and fell down my cheeks silently as Inuyasha continued to kiss me - a bit more urgently now that we'd been doing it for a while. He took a deep breath through his nose, trying to gain enough oxygen so he wouldn't have to break the kiss. He must have smelled my tears, because he pulled away slowly to look at my face.

He frowned and petted my hair lightly, "What is it?"

I wiped my face with my hands, "It's just… I was thinking about your life… After your mother died-" He opened his mouth to speak, I knew he was going to say he didn't need me to feel sorry for him, but I stopped him, "And I know the last thing that you need is pity from me - _me_ especially - but it's just odd the way you're the most important thing that's ever come into my life, and yet I know hardly anything about your life at all. And I want to know, to understand that part of your life, despite the sadness that I feel for you right now. And I want you to know my life, too. Please know what I mean when I say that."

He nodded and sat up, and I followed, "I do know what you mean, Kagome, but I want you to know that those weren't happy times for me, and I don't want you to feel sorry for me. Things are different for me now, I've changed, and my whole life has turned around. It had the moment I saw you. It's not the life I lived as a child: it's not the constant guilt for existing I feel now, and it's not that awful feeling of loneliness I have in me: it's love, Kagome. It's pure love I feel, and happiness of having someone like you by my side; someone that will always be there for me and that those feelings are returned to me; and I couldn't be more grateful for that.

"And… in a way, my childhood was good for me - not in a way you'd exactly want, but it was - because it taught me to be thankful for what I had. Even though I had no one there to protect me and I was always in danger, I was still thankful, that, at the end of the day, I could say that I was living. I was thankful for every sunrise, because it meant a promise of another day. I was thankful for viewing something as beautiful as a sunset. I was thankful for the sounds and smells of the ocean to calm me enough in the evenings to where I could sleep…"

I looked at him, he was staring at me with his head against the wall and his legs crossed beneath him, "You told me you hated the smell of the ocean."

He tilted his head to the side slightly, "It's actually very calming to me. The water smells really good. I like the breeze and the sand and the driftwood, and the sounds of the waves are very relaxing… It's just… Sometimes the salty smell reminds me of the times my mother and I would go to the beach, to get away from the people in our village, she'd ask me to find her lots of shells so that we could take them home and wash them and then make them into chimes, and I'd look all over the beach for them, but I could still smell her tears…

"I guess she thought if she were to cry there… Then I wouldn't smell them, because of the salt. Sometimes she would cry at home and I'd rush to her and try to comfort her, I hated to see her sad," He paused and I took his hand, "Myoga told me that she and my father met there, at the beach, in secret so that they could be together. The villagers never found out until my mother told my father that she was going to have me and that Takemaru had seen them together and threatened to reveal their secret unless she married him and never saw my father again. My father attacked the village out of anger to find and kill Takemaru and then escape with my mother.

"Of course, by this time the village found out that my mother was about to have me because of that stupid man: he'd known that my father would attack the village, so he told everyone anyway." He sighed, "You know the rest."

I nodded and took him into my arms. He sighed again, this time it was content-sounding. I leaned my head on his shoulder and kissed his neck, I could feel him smile into my hair, "No more crying," He said, "_None_."

I let out a short, whispery laugh, "No more crying," I agreed. I pulled back to look at him, "You hungry?"

His eyes widened in excitement. "_Yes_." I laughed again and kissed him on the cheek before heading to the door. He got up and started to put his white kosode on, I turned to the door. As I reached for the knob he said, "Hey."

Again, I looked at him, "Yes?" His kosode was still open and he was holding his red haori in one of his hands, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Come here."

I did as I was told and he placed his hands just above my hips, dropping his haori, and kissed me on the lips. My hands snaked into his slightly pillow-tangled hair and his hands moved up and around my torso, crushing me to him. I trembled as his hands traveled up my back, his claws occasionally tickling sensitive parts. A gasp rose in me and managed to escape, "_Ah_!" His mouth came back over mine to stifle anything else that might come out and his tongue began to smooth over my own, causing more shivers to run up and down my spine. I stood up on the balls of my feet and cupped the sides of his face with my hands to gain dominance, which I did. He held me even tighter as I led our kiss. I angled his head and tried to delve deeper into his mouth as I leaned forward a bit to really get into it. His hands (which had moved to my butt now because they'd been resting pretty low on my back before I'd started the whole _'let-me-show-you-who-knows-what-they're-doing' _type kissing and stood on my tippy-toes) squeezed my butt gently and I ran my fangs and tongue across his bottom lip before breaking away, breathless.

I looked at the position of his hands and looked back at him, smirking, "And you call Miroku a pervert."

He gave his famous half-smirk and squeezed me _there_ again before putting his hands back to a more gentleman-like place, "You didn't seem to mind."

I lifted an eyebrow and mimicked his expression, "Oh, I don't." He put his lips to my neck and began rubbing them back and forth, tickling me. I giggled softly, "Silly dog…"

He smirked again against my neck, "Silly _beast_," he corrected me. I laughed and kissed him on the cheek again before going downstairs to fix breakfast.

As I closed the door behind me, and allowed Inuyasha to dress, I let out a heavy sigh, "Oh, my _God_."

Scratch what I said before, Inuyasha is a _**fantastic**_ kisser.

--

**(Inuyasha's Point of View)**

I needed sit down for a minute after _that_. Holy _crap_. I think Kagome and I are pretty well matched in kissing. But I have to be careful… I don't want things to go too far before I asked her to be my mate officially (or marry her, because I think her family would like it if she had a proper wedding in this era, seeing as they wouldn't be able to pass through the well to see the Mateship Ceremony if Kagome did want to be my mate).

_**A/N: Lemon-ish bit. Skip if you are uncomfortable reading. It will stop at the next line of bolded text.**_

I was partially lying before when I'd said she looked like a cat when I was scratching her ears and chin. I didn't want her to be embarrassed. She _did _look cute, and she _was_ acting like a cat… But the way her back arched and the kitten-like noises she made while she was on top of me were extremely arousing. Thoughts that were not so pure were clouding my senses, and I allowed them to stay for a few moments, wondering what it would be like to make love to her on the night of the ceremony.

I would be gentle and slow. I knew that dog-demons had to mate in the traditionally on the ceremonial night, but not necessarily on the _first_ time. I wanted to look into her eyes when we're together for the first time. I wanted to be able to see her face as she gasped in exhilaration, panted with ardor, and whimpered in satisfaction. In my mind, I was able to see and hear the brushing of flesh against flesh, our hurried breathing, the whispers of our names as we said them to each other over and over, and the unmistakable roars of our completion.

My face grew hot as I thought up different settings of what would happen that night. I was unable to see Kagome's room clearly because my eyes were so thickly glazed with lust. It was getting hard to breathe and my mouth seemed to be wetter than usual. I opened my eyes half-way, unaware that I'd closed them. I needed to get away from her scent; it's all over her room! But she's downstairs... The source of her scent would make it even harder for me to get a grip... I guess I should take one of those _'shower' _things...

It seemed like a good idea, so I let Kagome know and she called back that she'd heard me.

_**A/N: Okay. It's over. Hakuna matata. (Or however you spell it. -Starts singing, "What a wonderful phrase!... Hakuna matata!)**_

I went over the events of yesterday as I got everything in order. I mentioned the wedding idea to her grandfather…

--

_(A/N: This chapter takes place on the day of the festival where Souta will have his date. He said that it would happen "the day after tomorrow". So, in other words, this chapter takes place a day later.)_

--

_We had been sitting in the living room after I'd come back from the Feudal Era visiting Sango and Miroku. Kagome wanted to stay behind with the baby for a little while longer, so I kissed her lightly and went ahead of her, knowing that she'd be there for a while yet. I remembered how happy and content she looked with the little child in her arms… She looked right as a mother, and I'd do anything in my power to make sure she got the chance to have children. Kagome was made for motherhood, it was time for her to take on her natural right._

_I turned to her grandfather and said, "I want to marry Kagome here."_

_He looked at me, "That had been discussed last night, hadn't it?"_

_I nodded, "Well, yes I know. But when I say 'here', I want to marry her _here _in this era. I know that's very important to you and Ms. Higurashi. Souta, too. _

_"I also want to get mated to her, but in order for that to happen, I need to be in the Feudal Era, that's where most of the resources for that type of union are. But I wanted to have a ceremony here for Kagome's family since you all can't pass through the well. I just thought that you guys would want that…" I finished a little weakly, wondering if I'd done something wrong. I wasn't exactly up to date on modern human customs, and I wasn't sure if I'd accidentally offended him._

_He looked at me, his eyes slightly wide, but they didn't tell me anything about how he was feeling right now. I waited._

_"Inuyasha…" He started, "I-I'm touched that you would think to do that for us. Of course that's okay." He paused, "But the wedding ceremony doesn't have to be something big, it can just be you and Kagome getting married by a judge at the courthouse. I know that the-er… what is it exactly that you call it? The demon ceremony?"_

_I smiled sheepishly, "The Soul-Binding Ceremony."_

_"I know that that has to be pretty formal, from the stories I've heard over the years." He lifted an eyebrow, "What happens during that ceremony?"_

_I tilted my head to the side, thinking. "Well, I'm sure Sesshomaru could tell you about it in a few more details, but during the ceremony, Kagome and I will say our vows - you know, promising eternal loyalty and love and commitment - and then we take the Binding Rings-," I took the rings that Sesshomaru gave me out of my pocket and showed them to him, "And put a drop of our blood on them and then give them to one another (the blood is soaked up from the ring, demon magic). After that, we put our mark on each other; we bite each other's necks. The rings look simple and everything, I know, but they're really important. They can't be taken off once they've been put on, it shows how dedicated we are to one another, and they contain all of the previous mates' blood, so they're heirlooms, really."_

_He rolled them around in his hand, "Wow. But is there another ring? One that has a gemstone in it? Like diamond or emerald? Sapphire?"_

_I nodded, "There are two rings, but it's not quite the same. The nicer ring with the gemstone is given right after the Mating Ceremony, the ceremony after the Soul Binding Ceremony. There aren't any guests allowed to watch that one, and I'm sure you can imagine why. _

_"The nicer ring - there isn't really a name for it in Japanese - there's no translation from Inu, which is the language I can speak. It is also the type of union we'll have - is more of a reminder of the male demon, to reassure the female, that no matter where her mate is, he's always with her. The color of the gem in the ring represents the male, and it varies from time to time."_

_"Do you have one of those rings with you?" He asked me. _

_I shook my head, "No, I need to get one, though… I'm not sure where to start." I hadn't really thought about the other ring… I'm not sure if Totosai ever made any rings, but it shouldn't be that hard for him, he's done metal-working for years._

_Kagome's grandfather spoke up, "I'll get one for you. How are they made? If it costs anything, I'll buy it."_

_I was shocked, "Y-You don't have to do that!"_

_He frowned, "But I want to. I don't know what you give as gifts for demon ceremonies, so I want to buy the ring. I want to be able to do something for the two of you."_

_I relaxed and smiled slightly at him, "Thanks, _really,_ that's very kind of you."_

_He smiled at me, "Alright. Now how are these rings made?"_

_I thought for a moment, "Well, the nice ring can be any ring. There's a spell the male has to perform so that the ring can become demonic. I'm pretty sure all I have to do is put a drop of my blood on that ring as well and mutter a few things in Inu…"_

_We stood up from the couch. He said, "Let's go to the jewelry store. If anyone asks where we've been when we come back, we'll tell them we went to see an old friend of mine. Which is the truth, partially; the owner of the jewelry store is a friend of mine and the only trustworthy person in the business. You get a lot of jewelers trying to bullshit you on a price."_

_I laughed and headed upstairs to get dressed._

_--_

_Kagome showed me my winter clothes earlier that day, in case we needed to go out for anything. She'd also proposed the idea of going to the fair that Souta was going to on his date. But not together, of course. She wanted to go out to eat with me beforehand and then go, possibly meeting up with Souta, just to check in. He'd seemed fine with that, so long as we didn't stay. _

_In the bag she'd prepared for me, there were three sweaters: white, red, and navy; a few more pairs of underwear (I smiled silently to myself as I remembered the conversation we'd had about them); a few hats (or "beanies", as she called them): black, a bright red with lightning bolts around the rim, and another black one with white paw prints around the rim (Ha-ha, Kagome); and a few "hoodies" (they were all zip-ups: navy, black, and grey) and a dress jacket. _

_I looked around for the other bag of my clothes. I wasn't sure if the outfit I'd had in mind would look okay, but it would keep me warm. I found it close to the end of Kagome's bed on the floor. From it, I got out the black jeans, red shirt, and belt. I took the grey "hoodie", the black dress jacket, and the hats from the other bag._

_I got undressed and put on the underwear first. Then I put on the jeans and shirt properly. I tucked it in, figuring that if I left that undone, it wouldn't look right. I put the belt on (putting it through the loops, of course) and then the "hoodie". Before I put the jacket on, I paused to put on my shoes._

_I sat on the bed next to my clothes, putting my socks on. I looked over at Tetsusaiga. It was my father's sword. I picked it up and sat it in my lap. Heaviness settled over my chest. I was unsure what it was that I felt at that moment, but regardless, a lump rose in my throat. My father protected my mother and I with this sword. He fought many battles with it. It was hard to believe, after I'd visited his grave those few times, that I'd surpassed him in power. His skeleton was so huge, and I seemed like something so little, so insignificant in its presence._

_I was so thankful to have seen him for the briefest time. After the battle with Sounga, I prayed to hear his voice, to hear his knowledge. There had been so much that I'd needed help with back then. There are some things I still need help with, for him to teach me. But he never answered. I never hated him for not answering my prayers, though. I told myself that it was probably his way of teaching me; that this -learning on my own- was the way that he'd learned about life. I was grateful for that, too. _

_I noticed the fraying piece of fabric bound around the opening of the sheath. It was coming off, so I removed it from the covering. Something shiny fell out from underneath it. I placed the sword and fabric on the bed and picked up the object. It was a medallion._

_It was silver, I think. The edges of it were slightly smoothed over, as if it had been under high heat for a long time. The symbols on the coin were still intact, though. A single etching of a fang lay in the center of the medallion, and there were four symbols on the top, bottom, and sides of it. I didn't know what they meant… I don't think they were kanji exactly. _

_I thought about Kagome's grandfather and how he'd said that he would pay for the ring. I couldn't let him do that… It was too big of a deal. Maybe I could pick out a necklace or bracelet for Kagome and he could pay for that. I wondered how much this would be worth. I guessed it was probably a lot since it was a historical artifact… Well, to this era anyway._

_I put it in my pocket with the fabric and headed downstairs with my jacket. But before I left, I grabbed the black hat with the paw prints._

_--_

_When we arrived at the jewelry store, it was late morning. I'd mentioned my idea to Kagome's grandfather, he agreed. I was glad I hadn't made him angry._

_A bell chimed as I pushed the door open; an old man sat behind a counter examining a diamond. He looked up as we entered and smiled, exclaiming, "Chikao, my good friend!" He got up and embraced Kagome's grandfather. When he let go, he said, "What brings you here?"_

_"Well," Chikao began (I didn't know that was his name...), slapping my shoulder, "This young man needs to get my grand-daughter an engagement ring!" He grinned at the man. I smiled sheepishly._

_The jeweler smiled back at me, "Well, well, well... Captured little Kagome's heart, have you?"_

_I nodded, still smiling, "Yes, sir. She's got mine, too."_

_He continued to smile and said, "Well, I'll let you look around for awhile then. Let me know if I can help you."_

_I paused before turning around to look at the display cases behind me, "Er... I was wondering if you could tell me how much this was worth," I pulled out the medallion and fabric from my pocket and showed it to him, "You see, I haven't any money on me at the moment... But I know that this is very old and probably worth a good amount of money." On the way over here, Chikao told me that his friend was very interested in history, especially history where demons were mentioned. So maybe my medallion idea was pretty good._

_The old man sighed and took the medallion from my hand, "Well, let's see what you have here..." He took it over to the counter he'd been working at and began to examine it. I followed him. Suddenly he gasped, "I know what this is!"_

_I raised my eyebrows in shock, "What?"_

_He looked at me with serious eyes, "This is the medallion of the Great Dog Demon, Inuyasha!"_

_"What? !" I sputtered. I couldn't believe this! I was the new Great Dog Demon? _

_The man became very excited, "I mean, his father was the original 'Great Dog Demon', but once his son, Inuyasha, surpassed him in power, historians gave him the title." I stood there, silently stunned while he continued, "It was said that after the first Great Dog Demon died, he entrusted one of the legendary swords, Tetsusaiga, to Inuyasha, his half-demon son._

_"Inuyasha defeated many demons with this sword, including the dark Naraku, who nearly doomed all mankind. This medallion," he held it up to his eye level, "was put on Tetsusaiga's sheath by InuTashio, Inuyasha's father, before he died. He sent a letter to Izayoi, his mate; for he'd known that he would die the evening his youngest son was born, explaining that Tetsusaiga was to be entrusted to Inuyasha. Izayoi was the only one that he'd told about Tetsusaiga's fate after he died, she was the only one he'd trusted with the information._

_"He told her about Tetsusaiga's secrets and that she should find a good hiding place for it. He explained to her that there was a medallion on the sheath; he told her that the symbols around the fang in the middle of the medallion meant love, family, duty, and peace. The fang represented strength, and InuTashio said that it was for Inuyasha to give to whomever he wanted. Giving it to someone would bless the person greatly, and give them good luck for the rest of their lives._

_"Inuyasha kept the medallion for years after he discovered it. He didn't even give it to his mate! Which is what a lot of people expected of him." I tilted my head to the side at this, wondering. Why didn't I give it to Kagome?_

_The man continued, "Eventually, Inuyasha gave the medallion to his first and only daughter, his youngest child, after she was mated to one of Inuyasha's dear friends, who's name was-"_

_I stopped him, my throat filled with a lump of emotion, "Wait," I said, "I want to find out the rest for myself."_

_--_

We were going to have a daughter. A little girl... Would she look like me? Or Kagome? I could feel tears of happiness fall down my cheeks again as I thought about what that man had said. We're going to have a daughter, and she was going to be mated... She was going to have a happy life, and with someone that would care about her

God... It's really going to happen, isn't it?

--

_The man still held the medallion. He looked at me, lowering it to the counter beneath his hands, "It is a rare person indeed that would give away such a valuable trinket -priceless, even." The man looked down and said nothing for a long moment; I waited. He looked up again, "Whatever ring you choose today, I'll give it to you for free _and_ let you keep the medallion. An old man like me doesn't need such a precious item. Give it to whoever you want."_

_Chikao interrupted him, "What? ! No! I told him that I'd buy whatever necklace he wanted for Kagome in addition to the ring. I want to pay for _something_!"_

_The old man rolled his eyes and said, "Fine! I'll let you buy the necklace at half-price, or at a ridiculously lower price if the necklace he picks out is costly."_

_Chikao huffed, "Fine."_

_I smiled at the man and looked around at the counters. I walked up to the first one._

_The ring. The perfect ring. I couldn't believe it, I just turned around and there it was, "This one." I said. I didn't say anything else. The ring had a silver band and three hexagonal-cut diamonds on each side of the middle jewel. The large gem in the center of the ring was squarely cut and put to where the points of it acted like the points on a compass._

_Kagome's grandfather came up behind me to look over my shoulder at the ring. I could practically hear his eyes soften as he said, "It looks like Kagome."_

_I smiled, still looking at the ring, "Yeah, it does. It's the sapphire. It's the color of her eyes."_

_The man came over and stood behind the counter where the ring sat in the case. He smiled at us as he took it out and placed it in front of us on a piece of black velvet, "So? It's this one, I take it?"_

_I looked up at him and nodded, "Yes."_

_The man nodded at me and said, "Alright. I'll put this in a box for you while you look for a necklace."_

_I stuck my hand in my pocket and touched the fabric from Tetsusaiga, "Oh... Hey, I noticed that there was a small hole in that medallion... You could use this to make that into a necklace," I said pulling it out of my pocket. The man took it from me and smiled. _

_I turned around again to look at the other cases of jewelry. Again, the first case I went to, I found something that Kagome would like._

_The necklace was silver like the ring and the small charm on it was sapphire, like the ring. The sapphire was shaped like a teardrop and there was a diamond on either side of it. I motioned for the man to come over and bring this one out. He smiled at me (again, for the millionth time) and quickly went to go and get it a box._

_Picking out jewelry was easy._

_--_

In the shower, I couldn't help but be proud of the stuff I'd chosen for her. I know she'll be happy with it. My arms were stretched out in front of me, my hands touching the wall as my head hung low and let the warm, steamy water ran down my back.

_(A/N: __Inuyasha-_ _"And then I imagined Oddery's hands massaging my wet shoulders, working her way down my back, and then to my butt..."_ _Huh? Oh... Sorry, y'all...)_

_--_

**(Kagome's Point of View)**

I smiled as I prepared breakfast. I keep doing that; not that it's a bad thing. I just keep thinking about Inuyasha... I know it's stupid being all starry-eyed and giggly and whatnot, but I can't help it. Inuyasha and I are still kind of sort of _"new"_, I guess. I know we've been friends for several years, but we're just now a couple.

I love him so much... My smile brightened as I thought about what Miroku and Sango had told me yesterday.

--

_I nearly squealed yesterday afternoon when I'd seen the new baby. Setsuka was such a pretty little girl: she had all the confidence in Sango's face on hers and all of the gentle contentment contained in her father's eyes in hers._

_"So how did you guys come up with Setsuka?" I'd asked her, looking at the giggling infant in her father's arms. She pulled on one of his earrings, Miroku jumped in surprise and pain. I laughed, "It's such a pretty name, and it suits her well."_

_"Well, actually," Sango said sitting next to Miroku, "Inuyasha came up with it."_

_I felt my eyebrows lift, "Really?"_

_Miroku nodded, "We were telling him when he came over here that we weren't sure of what to name her, even though we'd already thought of so many names. None of them seemed good enough, though, so he came up with Setsuka. He just said it capriciously."_

_Sango smiled and leaned her head on Miroku's shoulder as he held the small child, "He was so sweet with her, Kagome. You should have seen him."_

_Miroku smiled at me, "You could tell he truly adored her. You've really changed him Kagome."_

_I blushed, "It's not all me. He's done some growing up over the years we've known each other."_

_Sango nodded, "We know that, but you're the reason he wanted to change." She paused and looked lovingly into her daughter's eyes, "He really wants to be a father..."_

_She'd said it so softly I almost didn't hear her. I smiled softly to myself as I said goodbye to them. _

_He wants children... Well, of course he does. Inuyasha needs to be a father; he'd be a great one._

_--_

_I arrived at the cabin to pick up a few things before I went back to the present. I find that phrase funny, "back to the present"; it's a bit of an oxymoron, isn't it? I smiled to myself as I entered my bedroom. I noticed my diaries were on the desk. 'Souta', I thought. He must have given them to Inuyasha. I sat down and looked at them. I'd been writing in the fifth one when I'd fallen asleep. I looked at one of my notebooks. It was open and the handwriting in it wasn't mine. _

_It was Inuyasha's._

_He had very neat handwriting, surprisingly. I started to read what he said..._

_**Kagome,**_

_**I don't know if you'll read this or not after what I'm going to do. You may never want to be reminded of me when this is all over. But I wanted to say one more thing if you'll hear me out:**_

_**I'm in love with you.**_

_**Those words are true. It's taken me all this time to say it, and I'm sorry for making you wait. **_

_**Kagome, I've been in love with you ever since I first saw you. I know that is fairly hard to believe since one of the first things I ever said to you was, "Kikyou was cuter, much cuter." Back then, I'd thought you were the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. I was trying to convince myself that you weren't "cuter" than Kikyou. **_

_**I often woke up from dreams during our travels to find myself sweating. I dreamed of you and you alone. There was rarely a moment that my head wasn't filled with thoughts of you. I was confused by my feelings for you, because I'd always felt that Kikyou was the one that was destined for me. I felt that it was wrong to be in love with you because I thought it would be rejecting my destiny.**_

_**I realize now that you are my destiny, my fate, my love, my soul-mate, my sun, my moon, my joy, my lust, my everything: my every need. You fuel my desire and satisfy it. I love everything about you. I love your kindness, your energy. I love that you love me. I love your personality. I love how your nose crinkles when you laugh. I love your laugh: how it instantly cheers me up, how your face flushes when you do, how you sometimes need to hug your stomach. I have always fantasized about holding you when you laugh that hard, to try and soothe that ache from the exhausting laughter that you expel. I love your legs, your hips (it's something about how they curve down so perfectly to your thighs), your arms, your neck and collarbones. But most of all, I love your eyes. Your eyes betray everything you try to cover up, they tell the truth. I love the determined look in them before battle. I love the softness in them when you look at me or Shippo. The serious anger in them when I say something wrong (you are absolutely adorable when you're angry; I'll admit that sometimes I'd pick a fight just to see that look in your eyes).**_

_(A/N: I'm really trying to ignore the fact that I'm writing this while listening to "Bulls on Parade" by Rage Against the Machine. 'This microphone explodes, shattered the molds. Ya either drop hits like this or get the fuck off tha comode... Rally round the family, with pockets full of shells...')_

_**I want you, Kagome, too. You know what I mean when I say that. It is exactly what you think it means. I am in love with you, I'd die for you. If you wanted me to climb a mountain, I would climb it. If you wished for the moon or the sun, or both, know that I would get them for you. If you wished for a child, I would give him or her to you without hesitation. I would love to raise a family with you here in this quiet cabin by the lake. I will rub your feet while you're pregnant with our child, I will put you to bed with a kiss on the forehead, I will bathe you and say soft, sweet things into your ear while I smooth a rag over your supple, bare skin. **_

_**All of these things are true and I will follow everything I've said to you here, but I cannot ignore (nor do I want to) the physical desires I have for you. **_

_**The scent you give off is so enthralling; I can barely control myself when I'm around you. Lavender and mint. I think about them everyday. Even now, writing this, I find it hard not to let these lustful thoughts fill my head with you and your luscious scent filling my nose. Your scent has changed slightly; it is still the same one, but it is fruitier or sweeter or something. I can't quite tell what it is exactly: it is a cross between honey, oranges, and water-lilies. **_

_**Whenever I come near your scent, it takes over me. I am consumed by its deliciousness. It makes me wonder what your skin would taste like if I were to run my tongue over it. Just the thought of you and your scent makes me crave your presence even more.**_

_**I apologize if those things made you uncomfortable when reading them, but that's how I feel about you. I want you; I'm in love with you. **_

_**If you were to be with me, to be my mate, I promise to fill your life with love and gentleness; I promise to be the best husband, mate, father, lover, friend, and anything else you want me to be. I just want you, nothing more. There's nothing I would change about you; you're the perfect woman Kagome.**_

_**I found among your many books, one of poetry. There is a man in that book whose poems have truly touched me and, in one of them, my feelings for you are put into the most beautiful collection of words. I want to recite it to you, I have memorized it:**_

_silently if,out of not knowable  
__night's utmost nothing,wanders a little guess  
__(only which is this world)more my life does  
__not leap than with the mystery your smile_

_sings or if(spiralling as luminous  
__they climb oblivion)voices who are dreams,  
__less into heaven certainly earth swims  
__than each my deeper death becomes your kiss_

_losing through you what seemed myself,i find  
__selves unimaginably mine;beyond  
__sorrow's own joys and hoping's very fears_

_yours is the light by which my spirit's born:  
__yours is the darkness of my soul's return  
__-you are my sun,my moon,and all my stars_

_**This man took these words out of my mouth. And, if I was patient enough to sit down and write such a beautiful poem, I know that I would have written this, or something like it. You are all my stars, Kagome. You are everything that shines on and off this earth, and you'll never change. **_

_**That's a good thing.**_

_--_

_I sat there, stunned and truly touched by his confession. I wiped tears from my eyes as I read the poem over and over and imagined Inuyasha saying those words to me. I read it and read it until I'd had it memorized. _

_My face was still hot from his description about his reactions to my scent. I could feel the organs in my abdomen begin to contract. I bit my lip, thoughts of what Inuyasha wanted to do to me fill my head. _

_I had physical attractions toward Inuyasha (alongside what I already feel for him) as well. I could picture his tongue running along my neck and collar bone. His warm breath would brush gently across my throat as he moaned softly under his breath. I would feel his hands go up and down my body: over my hips and back again, down my elbows and up to my throat where he would be kissing his way up to my lips. He would smile softly as he kissed me on the mouth. I would murmur quietly as he continued his assault on my lower body..._

_--_

**(Inuyasha's Point of View)**

"Inuyasha..." I heard Kagome sigh as I walked down the stairs. Once I had finished my shower, I'd gotten dressed (again) and went downstairs. The unbelievably incredible sight before me nearly took years off of my life.

Kagome was standing next to the prepared breakfast. Her eyes were closed and she was biting her lip. She had a hand on her throat and she'd just whispered my name.

"Uh... Should I come back later?"

She jumped and her face flushed even more. She looked at me and then quickly looked away, busying herself with serving breakfast, "I-I didn't know you were there.

I just smirked at her and sat down at the table.

--

_No one was home when Chikao and I got back to the shrine, so I decided to go and wait for Kagome at the well house. _

_I sat on the steps inside the well-house. I waited for about ten or fifteen minutes before she came. She jumped out of the well and I stood up, smiling at her. She smiled back and launched herself into my arms. I expected just a hug, but what I got was a series of heated kisses. Her lips were slightly cold from the winter weather, but made the kisses more irresistible. I could barely get in a greeting._

_"Hey - you - miss - me?" I said between her strong kisses._

_She gave me one long, forceful, delicious kiss before parting. She said, smiling, "You are the world's most wonderful man."_

_My heart leapt and I smirked at her as I said, "Oh yeah? Why's that?"_

_She buried her face into my chest, "I read your letter. The one in my notebook."_

_I blushed, "R-Really? You read that..."_

_She lifted her head and quirked an eyebrow, "Yes, did you not want me to?"_

_My eyes widened, "N-No! It's not that. I just - I just wish I hadn't put all that stuff about how I react to your scent in there. I felt that it got too..." I trailed off._

_She smiled, "Erotic?"_

_I looked away from her, my face growing hotter, "Yeah... That. I didn't want you to think that I was some sort of pervert or something..."_

_She smiled and kissed me again, "I'd never think that. You're not a pervert. Guys tend to have a little bit of 'pervert' in them, but that's not who they are."_

_I held her tightly to me, leaning my back against the wooden wall, "And who I am is the 'most wonderful man in the world' right?"_

_She laughed softly, "Right." She looked at my outfit, "Did you put this together?"_

_I looked down at myself, "Yeah... Do you like it?"_

_She smiled at my paw-print hat, "Yeah. You look nice." She touched my hat, "You wore it."_

_"I thought you would like that." I grinned. She kissed me again, but this time I took over the whole thing. She gasped as I switched our positions against the wall. She was now pressed against it, her hands around my neck as my tongue slipped into her mouth. She gripped the hair at the base of my neck. I kissed her more urgently, my claws digging into the wooden panels of the well-house. Her fingers laced into my hair, tossing my hat aside. She stroked my ears gently and I moaned into her mouth. I started to salivate as her scent clouded my head. I murmured gruffly and pulled away, fearing that if we didn't stop, I wouldn't be able to tell if we were going too far._

_She tried to pull me back to her, but I stopped her, "No." _

_She frowned, "No?"_

_I took her hands in mine, "I can't. We can't."_

_She looked down, I could smell salt, "You don't want t-"_

_I pressed my hips against her, so that she could feel what she did to me ("Oh!" she gasped), "I do want to, Kagome. But not now... Just wait. Just wait." I closed my eyes, relishing in the feel of the heat coming from her. God... I wanted to so bad..._

_--_

I circled my arms around her waist, hugging her from behind. I had the necklace in my hand, hidden safely from her.

"Kagome... I have something very important to ask you..."

--

_I'm truly evil, aren't I?_

_In case you were wondering, Inuyasha cannot give the ring to Kagome until they've been mated officially. Meaning not until AFTER the Mating Ceremony._

_This chapter was slightly more erm... "graphic" than that of the others. So I believe I'm going to up the rating... It'll be M from now on, so don't panic if you don't see it in the A-T section anymore. Don't worry, there won't be a lemon. Just a few juicy limes that will make you feel fuzzy._

_Please review and have a very lovely day._

_Keep it real,_

_Oddery_


	12. I'm Yours

Greetings, fellow word-nerds

_Greetings, fellow word-nerds!_

_As the last chapter was a bit -whispers- __**sexual**__, I will be making this fic go from T to M. I don't want to write a lemon, but I feel I can't express what goes on that evening when Inuyasha and Kagome are mated without going into some detail. But don't worry, I won't make it raunchy or anything; it'll be tasteful, like my first one-shot "Blue-Jay" (You guys should check it out. If you haven't already, I mean...). --Shameless advertisement--_

_**inuyashafreak82622**__: (You were the review I'd just received as I started typing this) LoL. Okay, Kagome has two rings. The first one, the Binding Ring, is plain silver (or platinum - it's lighter, like Inuyasha's hair... kind of) and is put on Kagome by Inuyasha during the Soul-Binding ceremony. Inuyasha puts a drop of his blood on the ring so that it can't be taken off, as long as he is alive. (This is continued in the next paragraph, I didn't want it to get too big...)_

_The other ring that Inuyasha bought is also silver-platinum-ish, with sapphires and diamonds. Inuyasha needs to put a spell on it to make it a demon ring. I'll explain why he has to do this in this chapter. This ring serves as a reminder to Kagome (she cannot take this one off either) of Inuyasha because it will look a different color or have some sort of writing on it to remind Kagome of him. This ring is given to Kagome after the Mating Ceremony (like the" wedding night"). I can't believe I made all this up. I'm feeling a little nerdy now... Anyway, let me know if you have any more questions._

_Oh, and the necklace is just there for show. Just something nice to give her when he proposes to her, I felt like he needed to give her __something__ sparkly when he popped the question._

_**jdeppgirl4**__ (if you're reading): (This is a response to your review on "Blue-Jay") Eh, guess it was only me that thought it was sad. I don't know, I guess I just thought the 'seriousness' would depress everyone... Apparently not. I would love to write humorously, but - sadly - I do not have that talent. You are lucky, my friend. (By the way: ____**love**__ the penname. Johnny Depp is amazing, savvy?) _

_**krystal**__: Yes. Yes, he does. Inuyasha is going through a severe emotional and mental predicament, such an event on a guy like Inuyasha is bound to have its effects on him. He is upset over Kagome being a half-demon, he is stressed about how she will act towards him when she wakes up, he is in love with her, he isn't sure how she feels about him, he hasn't mourned his mother's death at all until that discussion with Kagome in Chapter 3, he misses his mother, he has bottled up his emotions for so long (putting pressure on himself), he constantly beats himself up for being a half-demon, Sesshomaru is with him and it still kind of freaks him out, and he's probably mad at himself that he let all of this happen right under his nose and couldn't do anything to stop Kagome's transformation. All of these things give Inuyasha good reason to cry multiple times, and he should. Crying does not make him any less of a man, it only means that he's mentally and emotionally disturbed (I mean all of this in the nicest way possible)._

_**liz**__: Whoa! Chill, hon. It's here! Don't hurt me! LoL. I'm only kidding; I'm glad to know you like this story. I'm not quitting the story, I only have two or three chapters left, so no worries! _

_**Princess Stormcloud0217**__: You lost track of me? -Whines- I'm hurt... But I'm glad you found me again! (Insert emoticon here) _

_**SabelLvr**__: I totally know the feeling, hon. Guys suck. I have a big brother (literally, 6'7") he's a football player and has football player friends who come over to the house and stink it up with their BO. Yuck. Some of them are nice, but all of them cuss and make more sexual suggestions than __Pulp Fiction__ or __Deadwood__. And I'm sorry that was too much for you, I really tried to tone it down. Guess I didn't do as good as I thought. But thank you very much for the review. And also, sorry about the vocabulary thing. I had my English exam recently and I was kind of using the SAT words that my teacher gave us to study for it (that, and also using MicrosoftWord to find a better word for "enticing"; I felt it wasn't strong enough). _

_**itsdejaentendu**__: I know I rock (well, at least that's what __Guitar Hero__ tells me). LoL. I'm glad to keep you laughing. (PWN'D!)_

_**s. nimhrodell**__: Are you crying? There's no crying in fanfiction! (__A League of their Own__ reference)_

_Wow. There's a nice little group of people there. Thank you all for reviewing. Please enjoy this chapter._

_**--**_

DISCLAIMER: I'll own Inuyasha when I find Sesshomaru unattractive. (Oddery: C'mere, _dog boy_!)

(Chapter Twelve: I'm Yours)

**(Inuyasha's Point of View)**

I was angry... Really, really angry.

I'd been trying to propose to Kagome all day and I haven't been able to because of all these stupid interruptions! First, that stupid dog bit me this morning as I was trying to ask Kagome to marry me; then, when we had lunch, I tried to do it again, but that stupid dog bit me _again_! He told me later that I "can't do it right now", whatever the hell that means. So I haven't seen her since because she and her mother went shopping for a dress for our date.

It had been awhile by the time they'd gotten back, both looking flushed from carrying bags of things around town. The sun hadn't set yet. The fair started at_ 'seven'_ whenever that was... I still hadn't figured out a _'watch'_ or _'clock'_ yet. I sighed as she went up stairs to get ready.

Proposing was hard.

**?(&)?**

I watched Souta in fascination and slight worry as he fumbled around his room. He was dressed haphazardly: part of his shirt was un-tucked, his hair was still wet (it only made him look wilder), and he kept mumbling to himself as he paced and looked for his clothes. I sat down on his bed and watched him, my mouth open. He didn't look at me at all, he kept pacing.

I cleared my throat, "Uh, Souta?" He stopped suddenly and looked at me, "Yeah, you're going to beat a hole in your floor if you keep doing that. Relax. I know you're nervous, but really, this is only making it worse." He sighed and nodded. His shoulders slumped and he instantly looked better. "Now, tell me about this girl. What's her name?"

I patted the seat next to me and he sat down, "Well, her names' Jolie and she's-"

"_'Jolie'_? That's not a name I've heard before..." I interrupted.

He nodded and looked at me, "Well, she moved here from France. Her mom and dad own a big company in Japan, she's been over here a few times, and her parents decided to move here to make it easier on them."

"Ah," I said, understanding, "What else can you tell me?"

"She likes to dance, she's taken lessons since she could walk; that's what she told me, anyway. She reads a lot; she always has a book with her. But they're not those stupid _girl_ books, if you know what I mean - like the ones with a lot of pink and stuff on them - I mean like important books. They're like the kind of books Kagome and I have to read for school, but she just reads them for fun." He smiled as he told me this, "I think that's really cool. I mean, I know that I don't like to read, but I just think she's really cool for doing that."

I nodded, "She's different."

He nodded at me, smiling, "Yeah, exactly."

I said, walking over to the door, "Alright. Finish getting ready; your hair is a disaster."

**?(&)?**

Downstairs, Kagome's mother was cleaning dishes in the kitchen. Why were there always dishes in the kitchen? There's only a certain number of dishes in this house, how did all of them get dirty in one go? I pondered this as I stood beside her, "Hey, let me do that. Go sit down."

She turned around, "Are you sure?" I nodded, smiling, "Alright. Thank-you, Inuyasha; it's a big help."

I smiled and motioned for her to sit behind the counter, "My pleasure."

She got a cup of tea and sat where I'd told her to, "So, Chikao tells me you two bought a ring; is this true?"

I smiled to myself as I scrubbed a dish, "Yes."

She smiled brightly, "Oh, can I see it?"

I took the box out of my pocket and slid it over the counter to her. I leaned my hip against the sink and dried a bowl as I looked over at her to watch her reaction. When she opened it, her eyes softened. She put her chin in the palm of her hand as she looked at it, "It's beautiful, it matches her eyes."

I said, "I know, right? That's what I love about it. In the store I just turned around and it was there, it was perfect for her." I turned and started to scrub another dish, "I've actually been trying to propose to her all day, but I keep getting interrupted by that stupid dog."

Ms. Higurashi laughed and took a sip of her tea. When she finished, she said, "Well, you can't very well propose to her _that_ way, Inuyasha."

I stopped washing and looked over at her, "What d'you mean?"

She peered at me with a strange smile on her face; she stared at me with a look that said, _'Are you kidding me?' _She said, "It's not very romantic. Perhaps _Dog-Inuyasha_ is telling you to do something a bit more special."

I mimicked the look she gave me, "But... is proposing an eternity of love, life, and family to her not special or romantic enough?"

She looked at me, her eyes softening, "I didn't know you were such a passionate person, Inuyasha."

My face reddened and I fumbled with the dishes, "Well... I am when it comes to Kagome." I could feel her eyes on me as I continued to wash the dishes that were left in the sink. A long moment later, I looked back over at her. Either her eyes held a strange happiness in them, or she was very sad, because they looked a bit more moist that usual. Her tea lay forgotten on the counter and she held the small ring box once again. She was peering into it.

"Did Kagome ever tell you about her father?" She asked me absently.

I took my hands out of the sink and dried my hands, "Yeah, but not much. Just that she never met him."

She nodded, "Because he died." She looked up at me, her eyes even more tearful now, but not one fell from them, "You would have liked him. He was a lot like you." I gave her a weak smile, not sure how to respond. She looked off to the side, "The night I gave birth to Kagome, I'd been at my mother's house. When I went into labor, she took me to the hospital."

She picked up her tea again, not taking a sip of it, just holding it to warm her hands, "Kagome's father was a firefighter, and he had to go and put out a fire that was close to the hospital. It was in an apartment complex and everyone that lived there had to evacuate. When they thought everyone was out, most of the firefighters were already out of the building. Only Kagome's father and another man, a volunteer, were left. At the hospital, that man, the volunteer... God... I can't remember his name... He said that Kiyoshi, Kagome's father, had heard a child crying and they had to stay back so they could find them.

"It was a little boy. The volunteer managed to get him and he and Kiyoshi were headed out of the building. The man and the child got out, but Kiyoshi wasn't able to because there was an explosion... and the floor above him collapsed." She barely finished the last part because her voice was failing her. She put her forehead in her hand and I could hear her sobs. Looking for something to give her, I quickly got a few pieces of paper towel and pushed them under her other hand. She took one of them and smiled up at me.

She continued, wiping her eyes and nose, "The whole complex came down and it took hours to find him through all the rubble. When they did manage to find him, he was still alive, miraculously; but only very slightly.

"The doctors at the hospital said he'd suffered severe brain damage. He was in a coma and he couldn't breathe on his own. They told me not to get my hopes up, but I chose to see him anyway... At least to say goodbye." She laughed slightly, "And I'll never forget the look on his face in that hospital bed. He was smirking; and arrogantly, too. It's like he was saying _'Yeah, I know what I did. I'm proud of myself.'_" She took a sip of tea, "Even when he was about to die he could still act all high and mighty." She paused, tearing the paper towel she'd wiped her eyes on into little pieces, "Kiyoshi was an organ donor. His heart was the only thing that wasn't damaged. The doctors were puzzled by it, but they collected it anyway. The rest of his organs weren't healthy enough or were too damaged... I forget what the doctors told me after he died."

She put a hand to her face, "I was so depressed. I couldn't afford to raise Kagome on my own, so I moved in with my mother. After a while, I got a better job and I could rent an apartment, so I moved out. When Kagome was three, I met someone..." She paused suddenly and looked embarrassed, "I-I'm sorry, Inuyasha... I don't know why I'm telling you all this." She wiped her eyes again.

I shrugged, "It's alright. Kagome told me about Souta's father, too." I looked down at the tile floor, "She said she was glad that you weren't sad anymore."

She nodded, saying quietly, "Did she... Did she say anything else?"

I said, "Yeah. She said she didn't like him much. Well, the exact words that she used were 'complete jerk'..." I scratched the back of my neck, wondering if I should have said that.

She looked up at me, "Did she say why?" I shook my head, she nodded again, "She wouldn't tell me either. After the first time I let him meet Kagome, she was always hesitant to come out whenever I brought him over for dinner. At the time I just figured that she didn't want him to take me away from her. It wasn't until I discovered that it was actual terror in her eyes and not anger whenever he came over that I knew he'd done or said something to her..."

Panic rose in me... I remembered that discussion about him; what had he done? And why would he do it to a three year old girl? I stuttered, "S-She told me that he never hit her or anything, she said he'd just be really mean sometimes. That's how she put it. She wouldn't say anything more."

I suddenly felt disgusted with myself. I'd been groping her all over the place; what if that brought back some awful memories? I shouldn't treat her like that. Somewhere in my mind, I reasoned that it's been over ten years since then, and she's probably gotten over it; but that was no reason for me to treat her that way. On our date tonight, I'd be respectful and not cross any boundaries. The small voice in my head argued that she didn't back away those times I'd touched her backside - even enjoyed it - and that she was the one who'd nearly gotten me to copulate with her in the well house yesterday. Another voice argued that that was no excuse to go around disrespecting her.

"Inuyasha?" I heard Ms. Higurashi say.

I looked up. I said stupidly, "Huh?"

She smiled, "You looked lost in thought."

I scratched the back of my neck, "Yeah," I laughed nervously, "I guess I was."

She shook her head, smiling, as if to reassure me, "But anyway... After I had Souta, I started to feel okay about Kiyoshi's death. I guess it gave me comfort that someone on this earth has - or will have - his heart."

I smiled at her; that sounded nice.

She cleared her throat and wiped her eyes again, "Well, I guess I should help Kagome get ready. You both have a big evening tonight." She gave me a knowing stare, "You should get ready, too. The suns' about to set and you don't want to be late for your dinner. I set reservation at eight, so you have three hours."

I looked at her, confused, "What do I need three hours for?"

She laughed quietly, "Well, Kagome needs three hours. But you may want to use the time that you have to think about what you're going to do about proposing."

I nodded, "But - uh - how does a guy in this time usually propose? If there is a special way, I mean."

Ms. Higurashi shook her head, "No, there's no one special way. A lot of men in this time like to be creative; but most get down on one knee, present the ring, and ask her."

I lifted an eyebrow, "That sounds boring."

She giggled softly and walked away. She got halfway to the stairs and then she turned around, "Oh! I just remembered. Kagome and I got you some slacks -er, pants-" she said at my befuddled look, "at the store today. I'll put them in Souta's room where you can change."

**?(&)?**

I still had no idea how I was going to propose to Kagome, but I guessed there would be a few opportunities this evening. But one thing was for sure: Kagome and I would be married tonight. Tomorrow we would start planning to become mates.

God, I sound overconfident.

I was downstairs, dressed in my black slacks, black dress jacket, and white shirt. I waited for Kagome, watching the sunset. As soon as it went beneath the horizon, a pulse ran through my body. I watched as my claws disappeared and felt around in my mouth as my fangs shrunk to a human size. It's new moon. I'm human.

"Well, this'll make it easier to blend in..." I said aloud.

"Yeah, I suppose so." I heard a giggling voice say from atop the stairs. I looked up to see a woman standing there. I didn't recognize her. She was beautiful... Her eyes... I gasped, "Kagome?" She nodded and slowly began to walk down the steps. I couldn't take my eyes off her.

She was wearing a blackish purple silk dress that left very little to the imagination (if you know what I mean). It was sleeveless, the strap holding it up fastened behind her neck (a _halter_, I believe it's called, from reading those magazine things for girls' clothing). The middle of the dress plunged low into her chest, revealing her collarbones and shoulders. My eyes traveled down her form, seeing how the dress was perfectly fit to her curves: it fit around her ribcage nicely and then it dipped into her waist and gently settled on her hips, where the dress flared out and the silk pooled onto the floor. A slit in the dress gave another peek of skin on her leg from mid thigh to her toes.

Kagome just set me on fire.

I could only stand there and breathe heavily as she stepped in front of me.

**?(&)?**

**(Kagome's Point of View)**

I'd been so nervous all day. I feel like something's going to happen tonight; something very, very good.

At the mall, I couldn't believe my mom thought I should wear this dress! It was so revealing! When I tried it on, though, I liked the way I looked; and when I walked out of the dressing room with it on, mom and the sales lady both had mischievous smiles on their faces. Mom walked toward me and said, "This is definitely giving him the whole nine yards." I blushed and went back in the dressing room to change. It was clear that this was the dress I was getting.

Mom did my hair and filed my nails. She put my hair in rollers to give it waves, and then she put it in a low ponytail that sat off to the side and spilled over my left shoulder. My appearance had changed now that it was new moon, so my cat ears disappeared along with my fangs; but for some strange reason, all my powerful senses stayed with me. I could still smell Inuyasha's scent as I walked down the stairs, hear his heart going a mile a minute, and feel his body heat from across the room. I shivered; oh, yes. This most definitely was a special evening.

**?(&)?**

Inuyasha cooled off from his reaction to my dress after dinner. We walked for a while in the street - everyone was at the fair, so there weren't many cars - and we talked for a little bit. But mostly we just caught ourselves looking at each other and laugh, and then Inuyasha would kiss me softly. He put his arm around me as we walked under a streetlight. I looked up at it and then over at him, "Do you want to dance?"

He tilted his head and I smiled inwardly. Even as a human on new moon, Inuyasha still acted like a dog, "There's no music."

I shrugged and smiled at him; he returned it and said, "Alright then. Let's dance."

I placed my right hand in his and my left one on his chest. We moved in a small circle, not really doing any particular dance. I put my head on his shoulder and he cradled me, I felt so safe. He kissed the fingers on my right hand and placed it on the back of his neck where my other hand was resting. I felt his chin on the top of my head, then his lips, and then his cheek.

"Kagome?" He asked quietly.

I looked up slightly, but not lifting my head. I stared at his throat and breathed in his scent slowly, "Yes?"

I watched and felt as his grip on me loosened slightly so that he could look at my face, "Will you marry me?"

I tensed and then I looked up at him, my eyes brimming with tears of joy, "Yes." The impact of what he was asking me hit me again, harder this time and I said, more enthusiastically, "Yes!" And then I threw my arms around him, laughing and crying.

I could hear Inuyasha breathing in my ear, his voice emotional, "Will you really? Will you be with me forever, my mate, and bear my pups, and never leave my-"

I interrupted him, pulling away and nodding, "Yes, yes! All of that; I'm yours." I hugged him again, "I'm yours."

He hugged me tighter, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear that."

I laughed and said, "You have no idea how much I've wanted to _say_ that."

He gave me one last squeeze and then he pulled away quickly, only to cup my face in his hands and give me one of the most passionate, sweetest kisses we've ever shared.

**?(&)?**

**(Meanwhile, during the festivities of the fair; Third-Person Point of View)**

_A young man and woman walk quietly on a cool winter's night among the many lights and sounds of the fair. They were having fun and had really enjoyed their time together. But the young woman had to be home soon, so they began to walk in the direction of her house. _

_They continued to talk as the fair lights and noises disappeared behind them. She would laugh at the young man's jokes and he'd do the same for her. When they got closer to her home, the young woman stopped and looked at him. She smiled and said, "Do you want to come to the park with me? It's not far."_

_"Sure," he said to her, "but I thought you said it was getting late..."_

_She smiled more warmly at him, making the young man melt, "I've got a little time."_

_As soon as they got through the park gate, the young woman ran towards the swings. He followed and sat on a swing next to her._

_"I had a really nice time tonight. Thanks for everything." She said._

_He smiled at her, "I had a nice time, too; and you're welcome, I enjoyed doing it." He looked up, remembering something, "Oh! I almost forgot." She watched him as he rummaged around in his jacket, "I know I couldn't win that big bear you wanted at the bottle game thing, so I got a different bear. It's a little small, I know, but it's green." He found it and handed it to her, "Same as your eyes."_

_She took it and smiled to herself. The young man got nervous at her silence, "Well, it's not exactly the same green. The bear's kind of a more limey green and yours are a pretty forest-y green."_

_She looked at him, "Thank you."_

_Something passed between them, something clicked in both their heads. The wind blew and a piece of hair on the young woman's head went astray. The young man seized his chance and softly put it back behind her ear. His hand lingered on her face, watching her eyes grow wide. He leaned into her, tilting his head. Their lips touched and the woman sighed._

_Gaining confidence, the young man ran his fingers through her hair, making her murmur softly. She put her hand on his chest, slowly snaking it to his shoulder, and then to the back of his neck. He "mm"ed quietly and gently wrapped his lips around her bottom one, kissing it tenderly before pulling away._

_Both the young man and young woman walked toward their own home in a daze. They would remember that kiss for the rest of their lives._

_As the young woman reached her front door, she touched her lips for the hundredth time that evening, "Wow, Souta."_

**?(&)? End Chapter Twelve ?(&)?**

_So? What did you guys think?_

_It's short, I know, but the story is coming to a close very soon._

_CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY (a one-shot): __**BlueJay**__ !_

_**-Tied up- Sesshomaru: Ilf huf er ead, ooafn! (Translation: I'll have your head woman!)**_

_Oddery: Oh, quiet you! Those ties are coming off just as soon as I get one of those electric fence collars from PetsMart, I'll promise you that._

_Please review._

_Wishing you well,_

_Oddery_


	13. Abstinence

_Hello, people! (Insert happy face emoticon here)_

_I'm glad you all are reading this and my other stories I've been writing. Please keep reviewing; I love to hear from you! And for those of you on MediaMiner, where I recently uploaded this fic, I apologize for the beginning and ending author's notes. I forgot to get rid of them. I'm sorry._

**DISCLAIMER**: I'll own Inuyasha when the song _"Dog and the Butterfly"_ by Heart makes sense to me.

**Chapter Thirteen**: Abstinence

**(?)&(?)**

**(Kagome's Point of View)**

After Inuyasha and I got married and planning for our official ceremony began, we saw less and less of each other. On the night we got married, my mother wouldn't let us sleep together. We argued that we were married and had a right to sleep together. But then she said, "You still aren't fully bonded yet. Sesshomaru filled me in on demon ceremonies, and he said that half demons were not to have sex before they were mated."

Inuyasha and I just looked at her.

"But we haven't been having sex, mom!" I protested, "And we won't!" Of course, I didn't know that for sure. The night before Inuyasha proposed to me, it was all I could do not to roll over and have my way with him. With his scent filling my head and his warm body so close to me, I couldn't help but think sinful thoughts. I wasn't able to tell if Inuyasha could smell what I was thinking, but I was sure whatever scent I was giving off was affecting his dreams.

Anyway, Inuyasha and I lost that fight and really, the only times we could see each other were when we ate, talked with Sesshomaru, or sat in the living room after dinner to watch a movie (of course, someone had to watch us, lest we give into our lust-filled desires).

But I did like those times with Inuyasha on the couch. He would hold me and kiss my temples and hair. I would cuddle up closer to him and lay my head on his shoulder and listen to him sigh contentedly.

But then my mother would claim we were too close and order Souta to go over there; he would give us both apologetic glances before wedging himself between us.

**(?)&(?)**

Two months of this madness went by and then a beacon of hope shined through all the depression that clouded Inuyasha and I.

My grandfather was going to meet his friends for a drink, Souta had a date with his girlfriend (which I chose not to tease him about, since he was on mine and Inuyasha's side), and mom had to go to the grocery store for more dish soap. Inuyasha and I would have a moment to ourselves!

We smiled and waved everyone off. Inuyasha held me in his arms and kissed the top of my head as I closed the door.

"Finally a moment alone," I said absently as Inuyasha kissed my neck softly.

"Mmm-hmm," he agreed.

I turned and my lips met his. We both gasped, not having kissed like this in a while. We pulled apart; looking at each other, we were amazed at how it felt to be back like this… if only for the moment.

We lunged at each other again, this time a bit more forceful. The feelings of frustration seemed to melt away as our kisses became more feverish. I was against the door in a second, Inuyasha pressing himself against me. I whimpered into his mouth and my hands went through his hair as my tongue met his.

Desire threatened to take control of me, and I was about to let it happen. Inuyasha seemed unaware of what was happening to me as he began to lay soft kisses on my neck and jaw. My eyes closed and my lips parted. My breathing became ragged and I gripped his hair. I began to tremble.

"Inuyasha," I whispered, "Inuyasha, I can't take this anymore."

He froze mid-kiss. His lips left my neck and he straightened. I saw that fear and hurt filled his eyes. "What?" he said softly. The hurt in his voice broke my heart. He thought we were breaking up.

"No, Inuyasha. That's not what I meant," I reassured him. He visibly relaxed and waited for me to continue. I said, "I want you. _Now_."

His eyes widened, understanding, "_Ooh_…"

My head bent shyly and I looked up at him through my eyelashes, "Sooo…?"

"We can't," he said sternly, "we really, really can't do that, Kagome."

I stamped my foot, "_Why not_?"

His eyes softened at my childish outburst, "Come on; let me explain." He motioned to the stairs. We sat and he said, "Kagome, half-demons can't have sex before they're mated because, if they do, the male will leave a scent on the female that will attract other men to her.

"The scent is very, very strong. If I have sex with you now, men from all over the world - human or demon - would come here to find you. The scent possesses them; they become something much stronger than what they really are. They would find you and rape you. I wouldn't be able to stop them because they'd be much more powerful than me."

My mouth had opened bit by bit as he went through his explanation. My face turned red and I struggled with the tears of guilt and embarrassment that threatened to escape my eyes. "I had no idea," I said softly, "oh, Inuyasha… I'm so sorry."

He pulled me over to him and held me in a close embrace, "You didn't know, Kagome. I forgive you. I'm sorry for losing so much of my control; it wasn't right for me to tempt you like that." I felt his face nuzzle my hair; I smiled at the tickling feel of it. He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and kissed my cheek gently. My smile broadened and I lifted my head to give him a sweet, light kiss on the lips.

Just then the door slammed open and Sesshomaru stood in the foyer looking absolutely livid. Inuyasha and I had both jumped so much that he ended up sliding onto the bottom step hard and I whacked my head against the wall.

"Scare the _shit_ out of us, why don't you, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled angrily at his half brother. He looked up at me, "Are you alright?" I nodded and gave him a weak smile, rubbing the forming lump on my head.

Sesshomaru snorted, "Well, you two_ are_ half-demons; I simply assumed that you two could have sensed me coming."

Inuyasha growled at him. He started to mumble sourly to himself. My eyes softened as I looked at my pouting husband on the floor. My gaze switched to Sesshomaru, "So, what brings you here, Sesshomaru?"

"I had a feeling you two might try something. So I came here to suggest – or rather enforce – another method of restraining yourselves," he said, his voice bored but his face still held the anger from when he opened the door.

"Which is…?" I asked.

He cleared his throat, "Separating. It is a rather old and forgotten tradition for demons and half-demons alike, so it is not really used anymore, but it does help heighten the feelings of desire for the Mating Ceremony."

As if I would _need_ help, "How long would you separate us for?"

"One year."

My jaw dropped. I looked at Inuyasha, who was glaring at Sesshomaru. He said, "No."

Sesshomaru stared right back, "Yes. And it's going to be today. I cannot trust you both to so close to each other."

Inuyasha snarled, "You'll have to try, then."

Then Sesshomaru did something that I'd never seen him do before: he lifted his eyebrows and actually feigned a sarcastic expression of surprise. He said, "Oh, really? I will do that then, since you insist."

"Really?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes. And then you can watch a thousand men come here and have their way with Kagome because you were too stupid to resist your own desires." He said, a smirk poorly hidden behind the invisible mask he put back on his face.

Inuyasha glared at him again, "How dare you? How dare you say that in front of Kagome? You are such a –"

"Do not lecture me, Inuyasha. If you truly love this woman, you should care enough about her safety and well-being to do everything in your power to protect her."

"I do!" He argued.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, "Then why don't you prove it to her?"

I interrupted them, a sudden feeling rising in me. I knew this was the right thing to do, "Inuyasha has done more than enough for me in the past five years I've known him to show me and prove to me that he loves me," I said, getting up off the stairs and looking at the large armored demon before me. "Now is my turn to prove to him how much I love him. I would rather die than put him through that kind of torture, so I'll see to it that he won't. I accept these terms, Sesshomaru." I placed my hand on my husband-soon-to-be-mate's head (who was still sitting on the ground, his arms folded like an upset child), smiling softly at him. His expression was unreadable.

Inuyasha stood up and I placed my hand on his shoulder. I was scared he would be angry with me.

He embraced me. I breathed in his scent, hugging him tighter to me. "I need to do this, Inuyasha. I do."

"I know," he sighed, "but it's a _year_. A _whole_ fucking _**year**_."

I wanted to smile at his bluntness - at the Inuyasha I knew so well. But I couldn't with how sad we both were.

**(?)&(?)**

We convinced Sesshomaru to have a cup of tea with us before he and Inuyasha left. I took my time making the tea, not wanting to go fast. I sat down with the pot and cups and began to pour the sweet-smelling liquid.

Sesshomaru was looking at my hands, interested in something on my wrist. His eyes narrowed and he said, "Kagome, show me your wrist."

I looked at him suspiciously, but did as he asked. His hands were cold as they traced over my palm and wrist.

"Remarkable," he said.

"What is?" Inuyasha grunted, annoyed that his half-brother was touching me.

Sesshomaru looked up at me, "You're an Elemental, Kagome."

"What's that?" I asked.

"They are a phenomenon that is believed to be a myth. They are demons that can control various elements in life: wood, fire, earth, metal, and water. You are a Water Elemental, Kagome. You can control it; the temperature, its shape, and you gain power from it. This must have something to do with your priestess abilities; I don't know how else this could have happened." Sesshomaru let me have my wrist back; he peered at me curiously over his teacup.

I looked at my wrist. There was a small marking on my wrist bone: it looked like little waves – three of them, one below the other. I let Inuyasha look at it.

"So is this why I felt like a demon on new moon? I still had all of my demonic abilities that night."

"It's possible," said Sesshomaru, "Water Elementals get their power from the water, obviously, and so when the sun is out and taking the water into the clouds, you are weaker. When the moonlight is out, you are a bit more powerful than before, but the moonlight may take away some degree of the water surrounding you. I suppose when all of the light-giving forces are no longer, you are at your strongest point."

I nodded, agreeing with his hypothesis, "Did you know that moonlight is actually sunlight being reflected off the moon's surface? So really, it's just sunlight that weakens me."

Sesshomaru nodded, seeming uninterested. It was then I realized it was time for them to go.

**(?)&(?)**

In the well house, Inuyasha held me. I didn't cry; I decided I'd bottle up all my tears for our ceremony. I didn't have time to cry anymore. I was tired of crying. But my heart was weeping and I couldn't stop the ache it made me feel. I wanted to scream. I wanted to say that I changed my mind, but somewhere in my mind I knew this was the right thing to do. My heart knew that; Inuyasha did, too.

I looked into his eyes, the golden sun-colored eyes that I'd fallen in love with. They lost their fluid-like look; now they looked like stained glass: a bunch of broken pieces stuck together with black grout. He didn't look like he used to.

"I'm leaving my heart with you, woman. Take care of it," Inuyasha said at a half-hearted attempt at humor.

I gave him a crooked smile, "I will. Will you do the same for mine?"

He cupped my face in his hands, "It's an honor to carry your heart, Kagome."

"It's always been yours, you know," I said quietly.

I could practically hear Sesshomaru roll his eyes behind me, but Inuyasha and I pretended not to notice. He kissed me softly for a moment, and then I got lost in it. Inuyasha was about to as well, but a loud clearing of the throat interrupted us and we cut it short.

"I love you," we both said to each other.

And then Inuyasha and Sesshomaru jumped down the well. I was alone.

**(?)&(?) End Chapter 13 (?)&(?)**

_I want to end this quickly. There's no need for this to be drug out. Take your flames elsewhere._

_Please review, though! : D_

_Oddery_


	14. One Year Later

_Hello, friends!_

_Noooo! The last chapter! I'm so sad. _

_Here's some review responses: _

**Satvari-Jewell**: Yes, my dear friend. That's what happens when you have limited time to update. However, I'm planning on editing the chapters. If you notice I did that with chapter one, which I'm very proud of now. Thanks for your review(s).

**MikoKagome1113**: There is a big transition from the old chapter one and chapter two, isn't there? That's what I didn't like, so I changed them around a bit.

**Sienna-shirou**: No penalty for late reviews, m'dear! I greatly appreciate them. I love the cuteness in that chapter!

**Liz**: Ack! You caught me! Sorry about that; I thought that ended really sweet and I didn't want to run it on too long.

Thank-you everyone who has stuck with me until the very end. You all are the greatest people ever! I love you!

_This is the last chapter! _

_Here:_

**DISCLAIMER: **I'll own Inuyasha when I decide that the last movie I saw wasn't a waste of money. (_"Twilight"… __**cough**__, __**cough**_)

**Chapter Fourteen**: One Year Later…

**(?)&(?)**

**(Inuyasha's Point of View)**

I was pacing in Miroku and Sango's hut. I was so nervous. Miroku seemed to find my whole predicament funny.

"Will you stop that? You're going to get mated today; you should be happy, not nervous," he chuckled at me.

I paused and glared at him, "I haven't seen her in a year, Miroku. Excuse me if I can't seem to find any other way of distracting myself from going to see her."

He chuckled again, "Good luck trying to get to the cabin with that nice concealing barrier I put around it this morning."

I growled at him, leaving the hut. I mumbled something about going to greet guests.

I walked around outside, trying to occupy my mind with the sounds of guests laughing and talking. It didn't exactly work. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Inuyasha? Is that you?" I heard a feminine voice call behind me.

I turned and I saw a white hared woman holding the hand of a large demon that I recognized as Jeninji, the half-demon we helped a long time ago. But who was the woman? She definitely seemed to know me.

She had very purple eyes, white hair, and she appeared to be a demon… Was she - ? No way… It can't be…

"Shiori?" I asked, stunned. I walked quickly over to them, meeting them halfway. "How are you?" I looked up at Jeninji, grinning at him, "It's good to see you again, Jeninji."

He smiled at me, "It's good to see you, too, Inuyasha. Congratulations. I always knew you and Kagome had something going on."

My face flushed, "Y-Yeah, well…" Then I noticed how close Shiori and Jeninji were to each other. I looked between them. They seemed to notice my question.

Shiori said, "We got mated about a year ago. We wanted to invite you, but Naraku was still around and we were sure you two and the others in your group were fighting hard. We had to have a small ceremony in Jeninji's village because of all the danger."

"I'm sorry we missed it," I said, meaning it.

Jeninji shook his head, "No need for an apology. Your rescuing Japan is more than enough for both of us; it would be cruel of us to have a grudge against you."

I smiled awkwardly.

Jeninji suddenly looked worried, "Shiori, why don't you go and sit down? I really should have carried you here; I don't want you two exerting yourselves." He smiled at her softly and gave her stomach a soft, affectionate pat as he said this.

My eyes widened, "Are you… expecting?"

Shiori nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, for about three months now." It was then I noticed the slight swell in her kimono. She rubbed it lovingly with her hands. She looked up at Jeninji who was smiling at her; her eyes softened and they both leaned forward so that they could kiss. Shiori kissed him on the cheek and sauntered off to go and find a seat for the ceremony.

I looked back at Jeninji; his eyes looked pained as he stared after her.

"What is it?" I asked.

He sighed sadly and met my gaze slowly, "I just hope the little one comes out looking as beautiful as her. I don't want our child to have a tortured life like mine."

"Looks don't matter, Jeninji," I said.

"That's easy for you to say," He replied, "you look a lot better than I do."

I looked at him seriously, "We're the same. I grew up with a mother that loved me and cared for me very much, and I also went through the ridicule and humiliation that you went through. But we managed to find a person that loves us for who we are, a person that we love more than anything, a person that we want to share our lives with. We're not that different."

Jeninji smiled.

I smirked at him and jerked my head toward Shiori's direction. Jeninji chuckled and walked away.

Back to pacing.

**(?)&(?)**

**(Kagome's Point of View)**

As soon as I passed through the well, it had been crazy. When I was rushed to the cabin by Rin and Sango, they immediately began to undress me. My protests went unheard, and I was left to stand there and move an arm or a leg to help them remove a piece of my clothes.

My mother, Sango, and I had gone shopping (Sesshomaru broke the jewel into little pieces for everyone and put them on necklaces; he promised me that the jewel would be put back together and in my hands when this was all over. I didn't really care; seeing as Inuyasha and I had grown so close, I supposed the bond between us had strengthened to where I wouldn't need it anymore). They told me that we were going to get a few things for the ceremony…

They _didn't _tell me we were shopping for lingerie.

_The memories of the things they pulled off the shelves and racks… I shuddered. They were things that barely covered me!_

"_Mom! There's no way I can wear that!" I'd protested._

_She rolled her eyes and said, "It's going to come off anyway, Kagome. It doesn't matter how much skin you show." I stood in the dressing room doorway blushing furiously and Sango was giggling and pulling off more and more embarrassing lacy-silky-frilly-skimpy-dominatrix-y garments for me to try on. (Before we'd come to the store, I'd cast a few weak concealing spells on my ears and tail; they weren't 'gone' technically, but they were hidden from everyone else. I made my hair curly and wore it around my shoulders to hide the fact that I didn't have human ears anymore. I didn't want to freak anyone out…)_

_After half-an-hour of their teasing, they finally said, "Well, Kagome, perhaps we should focus on what Inuyasha likes."_

_Yeah! Why didn't you guys think of that earlier before you decided to put this hot-pink bustier on me? !_

_Sango sat next to me on the fancy couch in the little boutique we were in. This place looked like one of those old-fashioned boudoirs and it specialized in "evening wear" (as the saleslady called it; she thought my whole predicament was rather funny). I was covering myself with a robe, due to the fact that I was still wearing the fairly uncomfortable bustier; Sango looked at me. I knew she decided to stop teasing me with that kind stare she gave me._

"_Do you know what color he likes?" She asked._

_I thought for a brief moment, "Well, I know he likes red. There was one time I wore this red sweater and I noticed a reaction from him," I said. I thought for another moment, "But then there was another time that I wore my blue bathrobe. He couldn't stop staring at me." I giggled slightly as I remembered the time I was explaining the shower to him._

_Sango smiled, "Well, get dressed again and we'll find something for you to wear."_

_My mother came over with a baby-blue lace bra and a pair of matching panties. I blushed. She said, "You can wear these under your kimono and reception dress. We can find you a nice gown or something for you to wear for the evening."_

_My face was still pink as I nodded, fully agreeing with her now. _

_I searched for a while and I kept my hand on the hanger that had (what I thought) the perfect thing to wear. It was the right color, the right length, the right everything. But then I heard my mother and Sango._

"_What do you think about this?" I turned. It was a very long gown, a dull blue color. Very old-lady._

_I shook my head, looking at them mischievously, "Well," I said, sighing, "that is nice and everything. But it's like you said mom," I pulled the hanger off the rack and spun it around to show them, "it's going to come off anyway."_

_Sango blushed, "Oh, my."_

So anyway, the lacy bra and panties were being thrust into my hands and I hastily put them on. Rin (who was about fifteen now) and Sango put my under-robe on me and then I made sure it was secure around my waist. They tied it tightly and got my kimono.

We all sighed softly when we looked at it. It was Sesshomaru's gift for me. He had Sango come and take my measurements for it a while back. It was a stunning white, with silvery fish and flower embroidery around the whole kimono. The silky softness of it, the color, the way it fit me… everything was perfect.

Rin pulled out the obi for it; I noticed it was a deep blue. I said, "Why such a dark color?"

"The dark colors represent the three things demons value in their mates: love, longevity, and loyalty. The deep blue represents loyalty," she pulled out the ribbon for my hair, "the deep red represents love," she pulled out the hair comb with a large green flower on it, "the dark green represents longevity."

I smiled as my whole outfit came into place. Sango and Rin put a mirror in front of me and started to work on my hair. I told them to put it up and curl it a little. The final result was a curly bun with a red ribbon tied at its base and a green flower comb on the left side of my head. Tears came to my eyes as I looked at myself in the mirror. Sango and Rin saw this and quickly took out a handkerchief to dab my eyes.

"You don't want to mess up your make-up, Kagome," Rin giggled. I wasn't wearing a lot. Just mascara really.

Sango looked at me and hugged me tightly, "It's your day, Kagome. C'mon, let's go and see your man."

I stood and suddenly start to shake, "Oh, God… Sango, I'm so nervous. I haven't seen him in a year."

She only smiled and said, "He's waiting for you."

**(?)&(?)**

**(Inuyasha's Point of View)**

Miroku told me that Kagome was on her way now, and then I got really nervous. I had to clench my hands into fists to keep from shaking. In a final attempt to calm myself, I looked out the window of the hut; I watched the sun slowly start to sink.

Kagome and I would be mated before the sun disappeared beneath the horizon.

I thought of all the things I would be able to do with Kagome; I thought of what our lives would become; I thought of the promises I would now be able to fill. This was where I was meant to be. I nodded, sudden determination coming over me. It was a strange feeling. Miroku even seemed surprised by it as we exited the hut and made our way to the altar. I stood there and waited.

Miroku took his seat in the crowd of people. I looked past him towards the end of the aisle. The villagers built a frame for a curtain that partially my view of whatever was behind it. The curtain was a sheer white and the two women standing in front of it started to pull it back as a silhouette appeared behind it.

This was it.

The curtain pulled back.

I nearly fainted. She looked so beautiful. Her scent hit me hard and I couldn't think of anything else. She got closer to me and I saw that she was smiling. She walked toward me with strength and determination; God, this woman was amazing. I love her so much. She reached the end of the aisle and I held out my hands for her. I grinned at Kagome and took her hands as she stood in front of me. We sat and began the ceremony.

**(?)&(?)**

**(Kagome's Point of View)**

As soon as those curtains were pulled back, I felt like running to him. He looked so… _perfect_. He was wearing a black silk kimono; it really made his hair shine and his eyes stand out. With the sun setting behind him, he looked so brilliant, so at peace, so warm. My heart raced harder and harder as I made my way up the aisle to him. The way he was looking at me, I could hardly breathe. When he took my hands, and when I looked into his smiling face, I couldn't help but think that this was the only place where I was meant to be. This was where my place was. I was home.

I kept thinking that throughout the ceremony; right up until Inuyasha and I sunk our fangs into each other's necks. He was extremely gentle with his teeth, I didn't feel a thing. I expected the metallic taste of blood to enter my mouth, but I tasted something so much more different: sweetness. His blood was sweet and had a touch of his scent infused with the taste. I gently cleaned the wound with my tongue. Inuyasha did the same, but he did it … _differently_.

_I hope the guests didn't notice,_ I thought as my face flushed when we pulled away. Inuyasha seemed pretty pleased with himself, though.

'_Silly beast,'_ I mouthed at him. His grin became wider.

I mentally laughed at him and tried my best not to giggle as we performed the rest of the ceremony.

**(?)&(?)**

As soon as we were done and the villagers and the guests began to set up for the reception, Inuyasha and I escaped; if only for a little while.

We ran all the way to the cabin. We stepped inside, laughing and panting; I looked at him… and then I threw my arms around him, kissing every inch of his face. He held my face in his hands and kissed my face as well.

"I missed you so much," I said, holding him.

He halted his kissing my face to embrace me back, "I missed you, too." He sighed and held me closer to him. We started to sway; it reminded me of the night he proposed to me. He spoke again, softly, "I tried to get to you, you know. Several times." He laughed.

"I went in the well house every day, but I never jumped in," I confessed, "I was afraid that Sango or Sesshomaru would catch me when they came through from the Feudal Era."

He chuckled again, "Well, I _did_ jump in. I didn't know that Sesshomaru put a spell on the well so that we couldn't get through," I leaned back to see that he was blushing, "I jumped in several times and I still got the same result," he paused, "If I jumped in the well, then I turned into a very small dog. A puppy, really. I'd yelp and bark to try and get someone to come and get me out of the well, but after I kept jumping in, Miroku and Sesshomaru would just leave me there until I changed back."

I tried to cover my smile with my hand, but Inuyasha noticed.

"Well, I didn't know it would be the same every night! I thought the spell would wear off eventually!" He objected, his face becoming redder.

I put my finger to his lips, silencing his complaints. I replaced my finger with my lips, and Inuyasha immediately melted into it. His strong arms wrapped around me (somehow they felt even stronger than before; had he been working out while I was gone?), and my fingers smoothed through his hair. My claws gently scratched his ears he moaned into my mouth. I shivered. His hands traveled lower, down my back.

His lips were as strong and demanding as I remembered them, and they still remained soft and gentle. We broke for air rarely; I refused to stop rubbing his ears (he let me know how much he liked it through broken versions of my name whenever we parted momentarily); he let his hands explore all areas of my back. I whimpered. He noticed and pulled me closer to him protectively… to his suddenly _extremely_ muscular frame. Inuyasha had filled out a lot since we'd first met; but now? It's like flesh on top of _marble_. I trembled.

His hands started to take a more pervert route; they moved in gentle, sensual motions. When his hands felt the curves of my bottom, they squeezed, only to get handfuls of silk.

He growled and pulled away.

"What?" I asked absently.

"Too much fabric," he said through his teeth.

I laughed, "I can fix that. Just let me change."

He nodded, "I need to change, too."

We stepped into our bedroom. I pulled out my dress for the reception and changed behind the screen that Sango and Rin had set up for me. I heard Inuyasha rustling around. I slid the dress over my shoulders and let my hair down. I put on the slippers that I'd gotten and stepped out from behind the screen.

**(?)&(?)**

**(Inuyasha's Point of View)**

I turned to see Kagome standing beside the screen, looking shy and adorable like she always did. She was wearing a white dress that brushed against her calves when the wind blew the skirt. She looked beautiful.

I was tucking in the rest of my haori into my hakama (Sesshomaru gave them to me; they were plain black, and similar to my red outfit), when Kagome came over and kissed me. Her lips were soft and warm. I put my hand to her face and smiled at her when we pulled away.

"I'm glad I'm home," she said.

I grinned, "I'm glad you're home, too." And then I embraced her. I'd missed her so much. I nuzzled her neck, taking in her scent. I could feel her smelling me, too.

"Kagome… what do I smell like?" I asked, curious.

I felt her smile against my neck, "I'll tell you later."

I groaned, "Come on! I told you what _you_ smell like!"

She played with the neck of my haori, "You'll just have to find out later tonight." She looked at me through her lashes; that mischievous look through her lashes nearly turned me to stone.

The look vanished in a second and she said, "Let's go."

**(?)&(?)**

"I couldn't _help_ but notice," Kagome was saying as we walked back to the village, "that none of our stuff, (like my clothes, your clothes and the bath stuff), were in the cabin. What happened to them? I tried asking Rin and Sango before the ceremony, but they wouldn't say anything. They tried to tell me that they didn't know anything about it, but I know them. They're hiding something."

I looked over at her, taking her hand, "There you go again," I said, "trying to spoil a good surprise. We're going somewhere after the reception. That's all I'm saying. Nothing more."

I watched her eyes brighten. "Really?" she asked happily.

I nodded, "You didn't really think that after we got mated, we'd just move into the cabin?" I snorted, "No, I'm taking you somewhere special. You deserve it."

She smiled and leaned over to kiss me briefly.

**(?)&(?)**

The reception was already well underway when Kagome and I walked into the village. People were dancing, laughing, and drinking. I watched Shiori and Jeninji dance, Miroku giving fortunes to the villagers' children, and Sango joining a drinking game with Sesshomaru and Kouga (who'd reluctantly come; he accepted my invitation after he came to terms with the fact that if it made Kagome happy, he was happy).

The guests greeted us as we made our entrance; Kagome and I waved and kissed each other for them.

We sat down at a table in the center of all the activities surrounding us. I poured her and myself some sake. She stared at the cup I'd just poured.

"What is it?" I asked, worried at the look she was giving it.

"I've never had sake before. I don't know… is it good?" she asked.

I nodded toward Sango and the other drinking game participants, "Does that answer your question?"

She glanced over at the table where Sango and the others were sitting. She giggled, "I've never seen her like that."

Sango was clearly winning the game. Kouga looked bound and determined to win, though. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, seemed to be having a hard time keeping a straight face (due to the effects of the alcohol): some joke an old demon was telling him was really making the corners of his mouth twitch.

"H-Hey, Kagome," a weak voice said behind us. I smiled; I knew who it was without even looking. I wonder if Kagome could tell…

I watched her turn and look at the boy, an odd smile on her face, as if she were trying to be polite. Then I watched her really take in his appearance. His red hair, the teal ribbon that now tied his hair back in a neat ponytail instead of the bun he used to wear, and his bright green eyes.

Her eyes widened, "Shippo? ! Oh, my God!"

He grinned, "I knew you would recognize me!"

She was shocked, "H-How? What… Erm…"

I laughed softly, "Some demons age differently than other demons; they go through different stages. Sometimes those stages are prolonged if they're kept away from their parents," my arms folded, "he's been like this since about two months after we had to separate."

Kagome hugged the fox and said, "I missed you, you know."

When they parted Shippo said, "Hey, can I dance with you…?" After the look I gave him he added, "A-After Inuyasha gets to, I mean…"

**(?)&(?)**

**(Kagome's Point of View)**

I danced with Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, and Sesshomaru (who was surprisingly elegant even after all the sake he drank). After about an hour of the party, Inuyasha and I decided that we would leave pretty soon. We had to get to where we were going and mate before midnight; otherwise we'd have to do the ceremony over again. The butterflies were back in my stomach. But the drinking game proved to be a nice distraction.

Sango was winning. Kouga looked like he would pass out soon. Sesshomaru was fairly green.

Miroku watched the game with worry. He said, "Sango, dear, don't you think you've had enough?"

She swallowed and looked at her husband seriously, slurring, "I have been deprived of alcohol for nine months; I'm going to enjoy myself tonight, and I'm doing it in Kagome's and Inuyasha's honor."

"Well, thanks Sango," Inuyasha said encouragingly.

"See? _See?_ _He_ gets it! To Inuyasha and Kagome!" Sango shouted.

"_To Inuyasha and Kagome!_" the crowd answered.

Kouga downed his cup of sake. He slammed the drink down and stared intensely out into the forest… then he fell backward. I looked over at Sesshomaru. He was pinching the bridge of his nose and breathing deeply. He suddenly stood and walked a distance well away from us in the forest. With my demonic hearing, however, I could hear him getting sick.

"Mm," I said, "that looks bad." I looked over at Sango, "Well, it looks like you've won." She grinned and Miroku lifted her. He slung her over his shoulder and laughed nervously.

"You all should get a move on; you can't want to spend your lovely night together with a bunch of drunks," Miroku's eyebrows waggled suggestively as he said this. I blushed.

"I am not a drunk!" Sango exclaimed.

I could hear them teasing each other all the way to their hut. Rin had gone to comfort Sesshomaru. Inuyasha and I looked at each other. He winked and I smiled at him.

We'd be leaving soon.

**(?)&(?)**

I held onto Inuyasha's back as we flew wherever we were going on Kirara. He'd said after a little while into our trip that this was a place he'd built when he was a little younger. I was surprised; but then I realized that he'd have to have done something in order to survive.

_(A/N: Currently listening to: Kelly Clarkson – Walk Away. I'm not a Kelly fan, but this song is pretty good.)_

We landed on a very small island in the middle of the ocean. The late winter wind swept through our hair as we made our few steps on the island. We said goodbye to Kirara (who I could understand now that I was a cat demon as well; she had a very articulate way of speaking).

Inuyasha took my hand as we walked in the cool sand. We were silent when we walked, but we didn't really need to say anything. Life was already perfect at the moment. We were content with just being quiet.

I looked around at all the trees and other foliage around us. I could smell the fruit and water. I could even smell steamy water; was there a hot spring nearby? If so, Inuyasha knew me well. I put my arm around his waist. I could feel the heat radiating off him and I couldn't help the thoughts that started to flood my mind. I gulped and started to breathe through my mouth. Inuyasha's arm tightened around me; he could tell what I was thinking. I knew he was thinking exactly the same thing. His scent was mouthwatering, calming, enticing… I couldn't help the way I looked at him.

Suddenly he stopped. He turned to me slowly, "Do you mind if I carry you and run the rest of the way?"

"No," I said, "why?"

He sighed in frustration and pulled me by my hips toward him, "Because walking next to you like this, with you looking at me like that, and your scent doing what it's doing, and my hands wanting very much to do things to you that I _can't_ do at the moment is absolutely _**maddening**_!" His voice rose as he said this and his grip on me tightened slightly. Not in a way that hurt me, but in a way that let me know that he needed me… you know… _needed_ _**me**_.

I just wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him in a way I'd never kissed him before. When I finished, he stared at me stupidly, nothing but the sound of the waves breaking the silence. Then, suddenly, his expression became one of vigorous determination and he scooped me up in his arms and ran.

**(?)&(?)**

**(Inuyasha's Point of View)**

She'd been holding out on me. I rushed through bushes and trees, gripping this woman in my arms. She looked up at me with those unique beautiful blue eyes with awe. I had no idea what in my expression she was staring at, but I took that as a sign to move faster.

Her skin was warm, warmer than it had been. I was debating whether or not the whole "make love facing each other the first time" thing was actually worth it. The images the demon in me was putting in my head were pretty damned persuasive. Her scent traveled into my nose, clouding my thoughts and making me shiver.

I stopped quickly in front of this little hut I'd built. Kouga and Sesshomaru had helped me fix it back up. I really wondered if Kagome would like it; judging from the marveling expression on her face, she did. I let her down and she walked toward it slowly. I stayed behind, watching her curiously.

"When?" she choked out.

"I was ten… I knew how to build huts from the villagers I'd seen working on their own homes after hurricanes when I was younger," I said, "after two years of living in the forest near my village, I finally got tired of running. I could smell no demons on this island, so I swam here from home."

She turned, "You swam?" I nodded, not sure what else to say to her.

I walked up to Kagome, took her hand, and led her inside.

**(?)&(?)**

**CHILDREN, YE BE WARNED**

I was stoking the fire, temporarily mesmerized by the flames, when Kagome called…

"Inuyasha? I'm ready…"

I turned. "Kagome," I breathed.

She wore a very, very short gown (it barely covered her backside!), it had a small slit on the front near her left thigh and white lace trim around the ends… it was baby blue. _Her_ color.

I sped over to her, and took her in my arms. I'd taken off my haori and kosode earlier when she decided to go and get dressed, and I noticed how her eyes widened when she saw me up close. I smirked at her.

"You _have_ been working out," she said, surprised.

"Mm," I said leaning down to kiss her tenderly, "to be the man you deserve."

We undressed slowly, not wanting to make the other more nervous. I was unable to look away from her now; she was too stunning. I felt unworthy of seeing such a beautiful sight. But, as I continued to gaze in her eyes, I could tell she was thinking exactly the same thing about me.

I thought I knew what to expect. I thought I'd had every single detail covered. I thought I'd known what I'd feel. I thought I'd known how beautiful she'd look beneath me. I'd thought, I'd envisioned, I'd dreamed of what this would be like…

I was fucking stupid.

I'd thought about what her little hands would feel like on me; but I may as well have had no feeling on my body. What those hands could do to me… I shuddered. They were hot, moist, and the claws… I shuddered again as they scratched my back deeply.

I'd thought about what she would look like beneath me; but I may as well have been blind. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was curled from her sweat, but her eyes held my gaze the whole time, with the same amount of rapture I held in my eyes. We continued to be in our own world…

I'd thought about what her skin would taste like; but I may as well have had no sense of taste. I savored every piece of flowery-flavored skin my tongue came into contact with. I felt her tremble and arch when my lips and tongue traced her stomach, arm, calves, that spot behind her knee, the area near her hip where she gasped when my fangs scraped against it gently, and various other places (if you know what I mean) on her body.

I'd thought about what she'd sound like when she cried out; but I'd been deaf. She said my name like it was the most beautiful thing in the world; and I returned the favor by saying hers just as she said mine. I'd heard her say my name so many times before this and each time I'd thought it sounded amazing… nothing she said compared to how she was saying my name now, though.

And finally… I'd thought about what it would be like to finish with her. At first, I had no idea what that meant. But as Kagome started to make her grip on me firmer and say my name like she was begging me, I realized this was all building toward something. It hit me before I could prepare for it. My eyes rolled into the back of my head and colors I had never seen before passed in front of my eyes. I roared her name out into the hut, out to the sea, out to the whole world.

I held her face in my hands, kissing her gently as I recovered. I was shaking still when I turned us over so that she was on top of me. I still kissed her softly. When we parted, I saw the tears on her face and I wiped them for her.

"No tears," I said quietly. I smiled warmly at her.

She laughed, "You should take your own advice." I wiped my face with my shoulder and we continued to laugh, just happy to be where we were.

She touched my face and then twirled a piece of my hair with her fingers, sighing softly. Her eyes became thoughtful.

"What is it?" I asked.

She blushed, "Um… well… I know it's really, _really_ early to be thinking about this, but… I thought maybe, you know… for future reference… erm…" She paused for an agonizingly slow five seconds before taking a deep breath and looking at me straight in the eye, "H-How many kids do you think we should have?" Quickly she added, "I-If any, that is."

I smiled at her. "Well," I said, rubbing her back, "one isn't enough, obviously." I felt her grin against me as I pretended to think critically, "Hmmm… two would be okay, I guess. Threes' better." Then I looked at her seriously, "I'd love for us to have four."

She giggled, "M'kay. Four it is."

My eyes widened, "Really? I thought you were just joking around! We can really have four? Can we start making them now?" I sat up straight, bringing her with me, and I stared at her eagerly.

This time she laughed out loud joyfully and kissed me, "Mm," she mumbled against my lips, "I want to have four, too. But do you really want to start making them this minute? I mean, we just started to share our lives together. And we have Shippo to consider; he'll need some time alone with us, right?"

"Yeah," I sighed, giving her another kiss, "I suppose we can use this time right now for more practice, eh?"

She laughed again, "You got it. Let me rest for a second, though."

"Mmhm," I mumbled.

I knew we'd have to mate again in a little while (in the traditional, which I was excited about), but that wasn't what plagued my mind. What did was Kagome's warm, smiling face, her cat ears twitching slightly, her tail swishing happily, and her lips touching mine once more before we slept. I had a family to start now.

I finally belonged somewhere.

**(?)&(?) End Chapter Fourteen (?)&(?)**

_Holy God… it's… it's over…_

_That's it…_

_Wow…_

_I'll write an epilogue. I'm sure you guys would want that. _

_Alright. Well, as always, review! _

_Wishing you well (and a very Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays/Seasons Greetings),_

_Oddery_


End file.
